Les héritiers rouge et or
by Haley Black
Summary: S'ils avaient été deux, que se serait-il passé ? Deux élus, deux sorciers aux grands pouvoirs et aux destinées plus que formidables. Aventures, amitié, amour et guerre, nos héros en verront de toutes les couleurs.
1. Séparation, rêves et magie

**Coucou :)**

**Vous avez cliqué… alors sans doute avez-vous envi de découvrir l'histoire des jumeaux Potter ? Le début est un peu long, mais sert surtout à mettre l'histoire en place (qui se passe à partir de la sixième année à Poudlard). **

**Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic (écrite il y a bien longtemps maintenant…) ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley :)**

* * *

**1 – Séparation, rêves et magie **

Tout était fini, enfin selon la plupart des sorciers Anglais, tout était enfin fini. Comment ? Nul ne savait réellement l'expliquer. Une chose était sure, en cette nuit d'halloween, le terrible mage noir, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu… par un enfant d'un an, Harry Potter. Le sort que lui avait lancé le mage noir avait rebondi sur l'enfant, et détruit le sorcier.

xXx

Albus Dumbledore, grand sorcier et directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, arriva dans une rue d'un quartier moldu, Privet Drive, ou semblait l'attendre un chat tigré.

- Je me doutais que vous seriez là, murmura le vieux sorcier ;

- Albus, c'est bien vrai ? répondit le chat, après s'être transformé en une sorcière à l'air sévère mais bienveillant. Une lueur dans ses yeux trahissait l'inquiétude qu'elle essayait de cacher.

- Oui, Minerva, c'est bien vrai. Lord Voldemort n'est plus… ;

- Mais, James et Lily ? Continua la sorcière avec beaucoup de mal à garder ses larmes ;

Albus prit un air que la sorcière n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle le connaissait pourtant bien : en effet, Minerva McGonagall était professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard et connaissait le vieux sorcier depuis des années. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu si triste.

- Ils se sont sacrifiés pour les enfants Minerva, voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici.

- Par Merlin, c'est injuste ! Mais vous ne comptez pas laissez les enfants ici ? Ce sont les pires moldus que je n'ai jamais vu ! J'ai passé toute la journée à les observer, vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner ici, s'énerva la sorcière.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Minerva, si vous saviez …

- Quoi Albus ? Pourquoi ?

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de me justifier … _un gros bruit se fit entendre_ … ha, voilà Hagrid avec les enfants.

Hagrid arriva sur une énorme moto volante. C'était un homme impressionnant, immense et hirsute, qui aurait pu faire peur s'il n'était pas en larmes. Il tenait dans ses bras deux petits paquets.

- Bonjour, snif, professeurs, snif…, réussi à dire Hagrid entre deux sanglots … et il dévoila son précieux chargement.

Dans ses énormes bras, se tenaient deux bébés : un petit garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, trace du sort de la mort auquel lui seul dans le monde magique avait survécu. Il dormait paisiblement, ces cheveux ébène ébouriffés par le voyage. A ses cotés, une petite fille, sa sœur jumelle, blonde comme les blés, avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait les trois sorciers avec curiosité.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ensemble, reprit Albus, très peu de gens connaissent l'existence d'Angélina. Ils seront bien mieux protégés si on les sépare.

- Non ! Se révolta Hagrid, ils sont déjà orphelins, comment pouvez-vous les séparer professeur ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Hagrid ! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, nous allons nous faire repérer, ceci ne me plait pas du tout ! Mais il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils grandissent loin de la magie, et ils seront plus en sécurité séparés !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Albus Dumbledore, dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, déposa Harry devant la porte de la maison de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, la sœur et le beau frère de Lily Potter. Il savait qu'il le reverrait, mais c'était un horrible déchirement … pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas maintenant en tout cas … Un jour viendrait le moment.

Hagrid reparti sur sa grosse moto, non sans avoir embrassé les deux enfants. Minerva fit de même, puis disparue dans un pop sonore, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Albus, seul devant la maison, regarda la petite fille dans les yeux avant de dire ;

- Je suis désolé Angelina, peut-être me pardonneras-tu un jour.

Il leva sa baguette magique, la posa sur le front de l'enfant et murmura une incantation. Une lumière blanche entoura alors la fillette quelques secondes, puis elle sourit au vieux sorcier.

Ils disparurent tous deux ensuite dans un pop sonore, et réapparurent devant un grand bâtiment en brique rouge, dans un autre quartier du Londres moldu. Il déposa la fillette devant la porte, avec une lettre également. N'en pouvant plus, il transplana chez lui, et laissa enfin couler ses larmes.

xXx

Dix ans avaient passés depuis cette terrible nuit où les jumeaux Potter avaient perdu leurs parents. Harry n'avait jamais été heureux depuis ce jour. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimaient pas, et il menait une vie horrible : il dormait sous le placard de l'escalier, et son cousin Dudley, qui avait le même âge que lui, passait son temps à le maltraiter. Dudley était gros et blond comme sa mère, alors que Harry était plutôt petit et chétif, sans doute que le manque de nourriture y était pour beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux ébène et en bataille, et de magnifique yeux verts émeraude, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes.

Il n'avait jamais été heureux, et une seule chose illuminait sa vie : ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, et ne pouvait même pas dire depuis quand cela durait … depuis toujours lui semblait-il, mais chaque nuit, dans ses rêves il retrouvait une jeune fille. Elle avait le même âge que lui. Elle non plus ne semblait pas heureuse. Elle était blonde comme les blés, ces longs cheveux ondulés lui descendaient jusque dans le milieu du dos, et elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui. Elle avait une joie de vivre incroyable, malgré le fait qu'elle aussi était orpheline et mal aimée. C'est grâce à elle qu'Harry tenait le coup.

xXx

Il était déjà tard, et Harry avait du mal à s'endormir… demain, on serait le 31 juillet, et il aurait onze ans. Mais il savait déjà que sa "famille" ne lui souhaiterait pas son anniversaire. Il était si triste, si seul … Tout en réfléchissant à sa vie, il réussit quand même à sombrer dans le sommeil …

- Salut Harry ! Tu en as mis du temps à t'endormir !

- Salut Angie …

Harry regarda autour de lui : ils étaient toujours au même endroit : un jardin magnifique où tout le rendait serein. La fillette le regardait avec son air espiègle.

- Alors, demain nous avons onze ans ! C'est quand même bizarre d'être né le même jour !

- C'est peut être que l'on est tellement heureux dans nos vies, que l'on s'est inventé des amis imaginaires, répondit Harry toujours aussi triste.

- Non, moi je n'y crois pas ! Je sais que j'existe ! Et tu sais que tu existes ! Alors il y a une autre explication, j'en suis sure !

- C'est beau de rêver ! Enfin, laisse tomber… comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Angie changea un peu de couleur, et baissa les yeux avant de répondre :

- Ben, pas terrible … les filles du couvent m'ont enfermé dans une salle, elles disent que je suis bizarre …

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit Harry qui avait retrouvé le sourire,

- Je me suis mise à crier, elles ne voulaient pas me laisser sortir …

- Et ? …

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais toutes les fenêtres de la pièce ont explosées en même temps que la porte ! Je te raconte pas les problèmes que j'ai eus ! Je suis consignée dans ma chambre pendant une semaine !

Harry rigola, il est vrai qu'ils leur arrivaient souvent ce genre de choses ! Bizarre en effet, tout comme le fait qu'ils se ressemblent tant : le même genre de caractère, bien qu'Angie soit pire que lui, comme ils s'amusaient souvent à le dire. Il était en effet préférable de ne pas trop énerver la fillette. Si Harry préférait se faire tout petit, elle n'hésitait pas à envoyer son poing dans la figure de ses camarades !

- Et bien, reprit Harry une fois calmé, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à garder ton calme !

- Ha ! Tu peux parler toi, comme si ce genre de truc ne t'arrivait jamais ! N'empêche c'est étrange tout ca. On est différent Harry, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, et j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi !

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi, de tout et de rien, comme chaque nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Angie sente le réveil approcher.

- Ha, c'est l'heure, dit-elle. Bon anniversaire Harry, et à demain !

- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi Angie !

Et tout deux se réveillèrent. Aucun des deux ne pouvait imaginer que l'autre n'habitait en fait qu'à quelques kilomètres.

xXx

Harry se leva, et comme il s'en doutait, personne ne lui souhaita son anniversaire.

xXx

Angie se leva aussi, et elle non plus n'eu le droit à aucune attention particulière.

xXx

Vers 11 h ce matin là, on sonna à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Tante Pétunia alla ouvrir, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva devant un vieil homme, aux long cheveux et à la longue barbe argenté, vêtu d'une sorte de robe couleur vert émeraude.

- Oui, que voulez vous ? demanda la Tante Pétunia, les lèvres pincées et l'air hautain devant ce curieux personnage.

En effet, les Dursley n'aimaient pas tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, oh non, vraiment pas.

- Je viens voir Harry, répondit le vieil homme ;

- Pourquoi ? Qui êtes vous, et qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard …

C'est à ce moment précis que le teint de la tante Pétunia passa du rouge au vert. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle refusait ca !

- Je dois m'entretenir avec Harry, continua-t-il. Je suppose qu'il sait déjà son histoire, et ce qu'est Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?

Mais Albus était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation décida qu'il était temps de sortir de son placard miteux. Il crut voir une larme couler sur la joue du vieil homme au moment où celui-ci l'aperçu.

- Ha, bonjour Harry ! Je suis très content de te voir enfin ! Tu ressembles tellement à ton père … Mis à part les yeux, tu as les yeux de ta mère …

- Vraiment ? Vous avez connu mes parents ? répondit Harry en oubliant quelque peu la politesse.

Alors Albus comprit qu'Harry ignorait tout …

- Oui, Harry, je les ai connus … les yeux du directeur s'assombrirent. Sais-tu qui tu es Harry ?

- Ben, je suis Harry ! Je ne comprends pas votre question, Monsieur.

A ce moment, l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce suivi de Dudley.

Albus regarda les deux adultes avec mépris avant de reprendre :

- Nous pourrions peut-être nous installer au salon, nous y seront mieux pour discuter.

- Que voulez vous, demanda Vernon, blanc comme un linge, les gens comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ma maison !

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressait un regard bienveillant, mais fusillait Vernon. Il reprit :

- Vous ne lui avait rien dit ! Honte à vous, je vous avez pourtant laissé une lettre … elle était votre sœur, dit-il à l'attention de Pétunia… Ecoute Harry, il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité … tu es …

- Non ! Le coupa Vernon, il n'est rien du tout ! Je refuse ce genre de chose dans ma maison !

- Je me fiche de votre avis, cria Albus en sortant sa baguette. Harry, viens près de moi… Tu es un sorcier Harry, tu as de grand pouvoir et tu es destiné à de grandes choses …

- Un sorcier, non ce n'est pas possible, je suis juste Harry !

- Ho si, il t'est sans doute déjà arrivé des choses étranges quand tu étais en colère, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête … voilà l'explication, il était un sorcier !

Alors Albus lui expliqua la mort de ses parents, le fait qu'il était à l'origine de la chute de Voldemort, qui lui avait laissé cette étrange cicatrice.

- Tu es célèbre dans le monde sorcier à cause de cela, Harry. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te confier à des moldus, pour que tu grandisses à l'abri de tout ca … Mais si j'avais su. J'ai encore une chose à t'avouer, et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner …

Harry était abasourdi ! Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses. Mais pourquoi le professeur le vouvoyait d'un coup ? Mais l'oncle Vernon le sortit de ses pensées :

- Il est hors de question que ce gamin aille dans cette école de sorcellerie ! Je ne dépenserais pas un cents pour ça !

- Ho, je m'en doute bien, reprit Albus, mais tout est déjà prévu : Harry est inscrit dans cette école depuis sa naissance, et ses parents avaient tout prévu ! Maintenant, je vais emmener Harry quelques heures. Vous devrez le déposer à la gare King's Cross le 1er septembre pour 11h. N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez promis il y a dix ans.

xXx

Le vieux sorcier sorti de la maison avec Harry. Après avoir demandé au jeune garçon de s'accrocher à son bras, ils disparurent tous les deux, pour réapparaitre devant un imposant bâtiment en brique rouge.

Une fois entrés, une religieuse à l'air hautain les accosta :

- Que puis-je faire vous vous ?

- Bonjour, répondit le vieil homme, je vous ai contacté il y a quelques jours, je suis Albus Dumbledore…

- Ha oui, suivez moi …

Harry ne comprenait rien, mais suivi les 2 adultes. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il semblait connaitre cet endroit. Pas comme s'il était déjà venu, non, comme s'il en avait entendu parler des centaines de fois.

- C'est ici, dit-elle, je vous laisse. Passez par mon bureau avant de sortir.

- merci, puis en se tournant vers Harry il dit : après toi Harry.

Alors Harry ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à …

- Angie !

- Harry ! Mais …

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :)**


	2. Les jumeaux Potter

**2 – Les jumeaux Potter **

- Harry ! Mais … Ha je savais bien que tu étais réel !, dit la fillette avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda un Albus Dumbledore plus que surpris.

- En quelque sorte, oui, répondit Harry …

- On se retrouve chaque nuit dans nos rêves depuis des années, continua Angelina.

- Depuis toujours, fini Harry.

Le sorcier ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il avait pourtant bridé les pouvoirs d'Angelina avant de la laisser dans le couvant. Ses pouvoirs psychiques ne pouvaient pas être déjà réapparus. Mais ils étaient jumeaux, c'était sans doute la raison de se lien si puissant. Harry le sortit de ses pensées :

- Elle en est une aussi, n'est ce pas professeur ?

- Une quoi ? Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous monsieur ? répondit Angie.

- Je dois vous parler tout les deux… asseyez vous les enfants. Voilà, tout d'abord, Angelina, je dois t'avouer que tu es une sorcière…

- Waouh !! Alors ca explique beaucoup de choses, répondit-elle

- Ca te choque pas plus que ca ? Continua Harry

- Mais non, j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres, enfin sauf toi, dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

- Justement, voilà la partie de ma révélation qui est la plus difficile, repris Albus. Pardonnez-moi les enfants, vraiment, si j'avais su… Voilà, il y a dix ans, vos parents sont morts, assassinés par un horrible mage noir, lord Voldemort, que tout le monde craint et n'ose pas prononcer le nom. Il a été détruit en lançant un sort de mort sur Harry. Ce sort à ricoché sur le front d'Harry, en lui laissant cette cicatrice, et a anéanti Voldemort.

Les enfants écoutaient attentivement, mais ne voyaient pas vraiment où le sorcier voulait en venir. Vos parents … bizarre sa façon de s'exprimer …

- Je disais, vos parents sont morts quelques minutes avant la destruction du mage noir. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver leurs enfants… continua Albus

- Quoi, comment ca ? Angie semblait tout à coup comprendre… Vous voulez dire que …

- Oui, Angelina, tu sembles avoir bien compris. Lily et James Potter avaient eu des jumeaux, mais très peu de gens étaient au courant, car Voldemort en avait après eux depuis longtemps. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai séparé il y a dix ans… pour votre sécurité … parce que Lily s'est sacrifiée pour toi Harry, et que tu n'étais en sécurité que dans une maison où le sang de ta mère était présent, et que Pétunia ne vous aurait jamais accueilli tout les deux !

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. En quelques heures sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Il était un sorcier, un sorcier célèbre pour un acte dont il ne se souvenait même pas, et Angie… sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais eu, celle qu'il croyait n'être sortie que de son imagination tellement elle le comprenait bien, elle était sa sœur, sa jumelle.

Angie par contre, sentait la colère monter en elle :

- Mais c'est la pire bêtise que j'n'ai jamais entendu ! Alors on a été malheureux tout les deux pendant dix ans, seuls et orphelin, juste parce que vous imaginiez ceci comme la meilleure solution ! Je vous ferais remarquer que le sang de notre mère coule dans mes veines ! Et donc qu'Harry sera en "sécurité" partout où je suis. Et puis si ce mage noir est mort, je ne vois pas ce qu'il risque ! Et d'abord pourquoi il a voulu tuer Harry ?

Albus blanchit un peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ca. Enfin si, mais il imaginait plus la colère d'Harry que celle d'Angelina. Cette enfant ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère ! Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela ? Bien sur, le sang de Lily coulait aussi dans les veines d'Angie. Comment rattraper tout ca sans leur avouer toute la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Je regrette depuis longtemps ce choix. Mais vous êtes tous les deux en vie et c'est le plus important. C'est une longue histoire, Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry car il se sentait menacé, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant…

- Ben voyons, coupa Angie, oui on est en vie ! Mais dans quel état !! Moi je ne me plains pas trop, mais Harry a été maltraité pendant dix ans …

Elle s'arrêta après cette phrase. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais elle ressentait toute la tristesse du vieil homme, comme elle ressentait la joie d'Harry de comprendre enfin qui elle était. C'est étrange, elle n'avait jamais ressenti les sentiments des gens avant ça. Harry remarqua son malaise et continua :

- Arrête Angie, on ne peut pas changer le passé… Aujourd'hui je suis juste content de savoir que j'ai une jumelle… et quelle jumelle ! On sait tout de nos vies, et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Voilà ce qui est important pour moi maintenant…

- Tu as raison, désolé professeur …

- Ne sois pas désolée Angelina, tu as le caractère de ta mère ca ne fait aucun doute, et tu ne peux qu'en être fière. Je vous promets de trouver une solution pour vous réunir… mais j'ai bien peur que vous deviez attendre le 1er septembre pour cela.

- Pourquoi ? répondirent les enfants en cœur.

- Il reste un mois de vacances avant l'entrée à Poudlard, Harry t'expliquera dit-il en voyant l'expression d'Angie, et je doute pouvoir trouver une solution avant.

- Il va bien falloir, répondit la fillette, je ne passerais plus une minute loin de lui !

- Moi non plus ! Continua Harry.

Albus sourit alors. Il n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces deux là. Et il avait plutôt intérêt à trouver une solution à ce problème. Il eut alors une idée :

- Très bien, nous allons sortir pour aller chercher tout ce dont vous allez avoir besoin pour votre rentrée à Poudlard. Voici vos lettres. J'ai préféré vous les remettre en main propre, elles contiennent la liste des fournitures nécessaires. Je vais vous laisser avec le garde chasse, qui a très hâte de vous revoir, et je vous retrouverez en fin de journée. Allons-y.

xXx

Après avoir informé la directrice du couvent de leur départ, ils s'accrochèrent au bras du vieil homme et transplantèrent dans une petite cours. Là, le professeur tira sa baquette et tapota une brique du mur qui leur faisait face. Une ouverture se créa alors, et les enfants découvrirent le Chemin de Traverse. Ne sachant pas quoi dire tellement ils en avaient plein les yeux, ils suivirent le professeur, main dans la main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une taverne nommée "Le chaudron baveur". Un homme immense et hirsute vint alors à leur rencontre. Jamais les jumeaux n'avaient vu un homme aussi impressionnant. Il aurait pu être effrayant s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard aussi bienveillant. Il sembla fou de joie en les voyant :

- Bonjour professeur, bonjour les enfants ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir réunis tout les deux … Comment allez-vous ?

Les enfants se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le professeur prit la parole :

- Bonjour Hagrid, merci d'être venu. Je viens d'expliquer aux enfants qu'ils sont jumeaux, et ce qui est arrivé à leur parents… mais ils ignorent tout de Poudlard et du monde magique. J'ai des choses à régler, je peux donc vous laisser avec eux ? Il faudrait les emmener à Gringott puis les aider à faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Les enfants, vous pouvez poser les questions que vous voulez à Hagrid, il connait Poudlard comme sa poche ! Je vous retrouve plus tard, à tout à l'heure !

Il les laissa là, un malaise s'installa un peu, mais Angie coupa le silence :

- Monsieur Hagrid, vous connaissiez nos parents, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, Angelina, mais vous pouvez m'appeler seulement Hagrid et me tutoyer. Oui, j'ai connu vos parents quand ils étaient à Poudlard … et, heu, enfin, c'est moi qui suis venu vous récupérer dans la maison en ruine de vos parents …

- Ho, je pense qu'il vaut mieux parler d'autre chose, dit Harry, c'est quoi Gringott ?

- C'est la banque des sorcier, répondit le garde chasse, nous allons commencer par là, puis nous irons chercher vos fournitures.

Les jumeaux suivirent Hagrid à la banque, ou il prit un étrange paquet dans un des coffres pour le professeur Dumbledore, puis dans les différents magasins. Une fois toutes leurs fournitures achetées, Hagrid les emmena dans un magasin de créatures magiques :

- Il ne nous reste qu'une chose à acheter … votre cadeau d'anniversaire !

- Ho, ce n'est pas la peine, répondirent en cœur les Potter.

- Ha si, j'insiste… choisissez ce que vous voulez !

C'est ainsi que 15 minutes plus tard, Harry ressortait avec une magnifique chouette des neiges nommée Hedwige, et Angie avec un chat tout blanc qu'elle baptisa Mimi. Les enfants remercièrent longuement Hagrid pour ce qui était leur premier vrai cadeau.

Ils partirent ensuite attendre le professeur Dumbledore à la terrasse du meilleur glacier du Chemin de Traverse… jamais ils n'avaient mangés une glace aussi énorme.

xXx

Le professeur Dumbledore savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait laisser les enfants. Mais il n'était pas encore sur que c'était la meilleure solution. Et avait-il vraiment le droit de demander cela ?

Il arriva cependant dans un petit village nommé Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant une maison, et quelle maison : elle comportait plusieurs étages qui semblaient avoir été rajouté au fil des années, et ne devait tenir debout que par magie. Il était arrivé au Terrier, maison de la famille Weasley.

Il frappa à la porte, et une petite femme rousse très accueillante lui offrit un sourire :

- Professeur Dumbledore, bonjour ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Bonjour Molly, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Arthur est-il là ?

- Oui, mais entrez je vous en pris.

En rentrant, Albus put voir des enfants jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin, une joyeuse bande de rouquin. Albus et les époux Weasley s'installèrent au salon. Le professeur leur raconta alors, en détail, son entrevue avec les jumeaux Potter. Il n'oublia aucun détail, et Molly pu lire dans ses yeux la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Elle avait compris où il voulait en venir :

- Ces enfants seront les bienvenus ici Albus, vous savez j'ai élevé sept enfants, cinq sont encore ici mais deux de plus ne seront pas un problème. Et puis, d'après ce que vous venez de nous dire, ces enfants ont vraiment besoin d'amour.

- Je ne veux pas vous causer de soucis, vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire, dit Albus. Et puis, vous savez qu'il reviendra peut être, et beaucoup de mangemort n'ont pas été arrêtés. Harry sera toujours la cible de Voldemort…

Après un frisson du au nom si redouté, Arthur répondit :

- Molly à raison, nous avons toujours de l'amour à offrir ! Et ils ont le même âge que Ron, donc je pense que tout va très bien se passer. Je suppose que vous nous les confiait dès ce soir ?

- Je doute que les jumeaux veuillent attendre. C'est incroyable de se savoir qu'ils ont rêvés l'un de l'autre toutes ses années… Je préfère vous prévenir, ils ont l'air de beaucoup ressembler à leurs parents.

- Oh, nous avons l'habitude, dit Molly en souriant, ils ne peuvent pas être pires que nos jumeaux !

- Alors je vais les chercher, ils sont avec Hagrid sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il les salua et transplana.

Il les trouva à la terrasse du Glacier. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et riaient avec Hagrid.

- Oh, bon choix Angelina, moi aussi j'adore les sorbets citron ! dit malicieusement le professeur en s'approchant.

Angie lui sourit, mais elle voulait savoir. Elle fit une petite moue en disant :

- Alors, professeur, vous avez trouvé une solution ?

- Oui, dit-il satisfait de l'effet que cela produisit sur leurs visages, je vais vous confier à une famille de sorcier très respectable. Ils nous attendent, vous reverrait Hagrid à Poudlard le 1er septembre.

Les enfants embrassèrent Hagrid et le remercièrent encore une fois pour cette incroyable journée. Ils avaient appris pas mal de choses sur le monde sorcier. Et sur un sport qui semblait passionner Harry, le Quidditch, qui se jouait sur des balais volant avec 4 balles et 7 joueurs.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier. Les jumeaux furent impressionnés par cette maison bizarre mais si accueillante. Après tout, le bonheur allait peut-être arriver.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :)**


	3. Nos plus belles vacances

**3 – Nos plus belles vacances **

Cela faisait deux jours que les jumeaux Potter avaient emménagés au Terrier. Ils avaient été très bien accueillis. Me Weasley les avaient serrés dans ses bras une bonne minute avant de dire qu'ils devaient mourir de faim, vu comme Harry était mince. C'était la première fois pour eux que quelqu'un leur accordait de l'attention. En plus de ça, la maison était remplie d'enfant. Les Weasley avaient sept enfants : Bill et Charlie avaient quitté la maison, mais Percy, 15 ans, Fred et George, 13 ans, Ron, 11 ans et Ginny, 10 ans vivaient au Terrier. Tous, y compris les parents, étaient roux. Les Weasley n'étaient pas riches, mais l'amour et la joie de vivre régnaient en permanence dans cette maison.

Les enfants s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Ron et Harry se trouvèrent beaucoup de point commun, et Ginny était ravie de ne plus être la seule fille de la tribu. Ils étaient, tous sauf Percy qui préférait étudier, assis au bord du lac à quelques pas du Terrier :

- Fred, George, c'est comment Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Oh c'est génial, répondit Fred.

- Oui, on peut faire toutes les bêtises possibles, continua George !

Ils rigolèrent tous. Deux jours avaient été bien suffisants aux jumeaux pour connaitre le caractère farceur des jumeaux Weasley. D'ailleurs, Angie et Fred s'emblaient bien s'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui tracassait Harry :

- Mais, je veux dire au niveau des cours… enfin, je n'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie !

- T'en fait pas Harry, lui répondit Fred, un tas de sorcier viennent de familles moldues, et n'apprennent qu'ils sont sorciers qu'en recevant leur lettre de Poudlard. Tu apprendras vite, c'est en toi.

- Je suis sure que Fred a raison, continua Angie, et puis on est tout les deux ! Moi j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur les maisons de Poudlard.

C'est précisément à ce moment que Percy arriva. Les Weasley levèrent les yeux en l'air, ils allaient encore avoir le droit à un cours de Monsieur Percy le Préfet.

- C'est bien te t'intéresser à cela Angelina, dit Percy de son air supérieur. Voyez-vous, il regarda Harry puis Angie, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor accueille les courageux, Serdaigle est pour les sages et réfléchis, les Poufsouffle sont réputés pour leur loyauté, et enfin Serpentard…

- Tous ceux qui se sont mis au service de Vous-Savez-Qui ont été des Serpentard, le coupa Ron.

- Je vois, répondit Angie. Et vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor !, répondirent en cœur les trois plus vieux Weasley présents, comme nos parents.

- Je me demande dans quelle maison étaient nos parents, pensa tout haut Harry.

Un petit malaise s'installa. Angie aussi voulait savoir, elle proposa alors :

- Si nous rentrions, il commence à se faire tard, et puis vos parents savent peut-être dans quelle maison étaient les nôtres.

Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et tous se dirigèrent avec bonne humeur vers le terrier.

- Vous tombez bien les enfants, le diner va bientôt être prêt, dit Me Weasley en voyant le petit groupe pénétrer dans la maison.

- Me Weasley, tenta Angie, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur ma chérie, mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly.

La fillette sourit et continua :

- Heu, Harry et moi on se demandait si vous saviez dans quelle maison nos parents étaient à Poudlard …

- Oui, répondit la maman avec émotion au souvenir de Lily et James, ils étaient tout les deux des Gryffondors. Je ne les ai rencontrés qu'après leur sortie de Poudlard, mais vous leur ressemblait beaucoup vous savez. Ils étaient de très bons sorciers…

- Merci Molly, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux Potter, en constatant l'émotion de la rousse.

xXx

Ils passèrent ainsi tout le mois d'aout à discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout à jouer au Quidditch. Harry se révélait être très doué, et adorait ça. Voler lui procurait une vraie sensation de liberté, c'était magique. Angie adorait voler elle aussi, mais s'intéressait moins au sport. Elle préférait regarder et commenter le jeu des garçons en riant avec Ginny.

xXx

Le 31 aout arriva bien trop vite au gout de chacun. Angie, qui partageait la chambre de Ginny, retrouva Harry dans la chambre de Ron :

- Ca va frangin ? Pas trop stressé pour demain ?

- Non, enfin je n'crois pas, et toi ? répondit Harry.

- Ca va … Je suis sure que ca va bien se passer, on est tout les deux ! Après le mois qu'on a passé ici, je me dis que tout ne peut qu'aller bien.

- Tu as raison Angie. Je suis tellement content de t'avoir ! Tu as remarqué, on ne rêve plus depuis qu'on est réuni.

- Je pense qu'on a en plus besoin. Mais tu sais, c'est bizarre, comment dire… je ressens tes sentiments depuis que je t'ai vu. Je sais si tu es triste ou heureux. Ca ne le fait qu'avec toi… et avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry, c'est bizarre… comme nos rêves l'étaient. Mais je crois que le professeur Dumbledore ne nous a pas tout dit, et qu'on va s'en doute en apprendre tout les jours ! Ca reste entre nous si tu veux. Et puis ca ne me dérange pas, mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre pour le professeur. Tu as remarqué comme il avait l'air triste en nous regardant ?

- Oui, et je peux te dire qu'il l'est ! Il nous aime beaucoup, et il a vraiment peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu dois avoir raison, on le saura un jour…

Ils furent interrompus par Molly qui rassemblait les troupes pour le diner. La soirée passa vite, les enfants préparèrent leurs bagages et se couchèrent tôt. Ce soir là, trois jeunes sorciers rêvèrent de leur future entrée dans la si célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :))**


	4. Un début mouvementé

**Salut :)**

**Bon, j'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible du tout, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite… et je promets que l'histoire commence au prochain !!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent**

**Haley**

* * *

**4 – Un début mouvementé**

Le 1er septembre, la joyeuse bande rejoignit enfin Poudlard. Dans le Poudlard Express, Angie, Harry et Ron firent la connaissance d'une jolie brune qui les scotcha… Son air hautain et son franc parlé laissèrent un Ron abasourdi, un Harry plus que perplexe, et une Angie morte de rire…

xXx

Enfin arrivés à Poudlard, les jumeaux furent stupéfaits : le château, le lac, le parc et la forêt au loin… tout était simplement magique pour eux. La seule chose dérangeante était la façon dont les gens regardaient la cicatrice d'Harry. Il allait comprendre très vite la notion de célébrité…

Ils attendaient la sous-directrice dans une pièce quand un jeune blond au teint blanc et à l'air supérieur, vint se placer devant Harry et lui tendit la main :

- Alors c'était vrai, Harry Potter est parmi nous … les chuchotements s'amplifièrent… je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy …

Ron se mit à rire, et Malefoy reprit :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Mon nom ? Pas besoin de te demander le tien : un rouquin avec une robe d'occasion ! Tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley !

Il se tourna vers Harry, sa main toujours tendue, et ajouta :

- Joins-toi à moi et je t'informerais sur les familles dignes de confiance.

Ron se renfrogna, mais Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de ce petit prétentieux. Il répondit alors :

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Il ne lui serra pas la main. A la tête vexée de Malefoy, Angie ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

- Qui es-tu pour te foutre de moi comme ça toi ? Cracha Malefoy à Angie toujours morte de rire

- Oh, tu le sauras bien assez vite, blondinet !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment. Elle avait un air strict et sévère, et on savait au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas bon de la mettre en colère.

Malefoy jeta un regard noir à Angie. Et celle-ci se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ses sentiments à lui aussi ? C'était le troisième, mais pourquoi lui ? En tout cas, elle l'avait bien énervé…

xXx

Puis, suivi la répartition. A leur plus grand bonheur, les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron et la jolie brune, nommée Hermione Granger, furent envoyés à Gryffondor. De nombreux murmurent s'élevèrent au nom des Potter. Très peu de gens connaissaient l'existence d'Angie, et elle ria intérieurement quand elle ressenti les sentiments d'un certain Serpentard… Jaloux… il était jaloux qu'elle ait embrassé son frère… Elle sourit pour elle-même : cette année promettait !

Les jours passaient, mais ne se ressemblaient pas à Poudlard. Angie, Harry et Ron étaient inséparables, et la jeune blonde s'entendait aussi à merveille avec Hermione. Seul Ron avait d'ailleurs du mal avec celle qu'il surnommait l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ! Il aura fallu l'intrusion d'un troll pour qu'enfin notre miss parfaite préférée intègre le groupe. A partir de ce fameux Halloween, plus rien ne put séparer ces 4 jeunes sorciers… Et ce fut aussi le début de leurs aventures !

En effet, cette année fut riche en découverte : ils reçurent la fameuse cape d'invisibilité de James, et découvrirent aussi des photos de leurs parents… d'ailleurs une question troublait beaucoup Angie : sa mère était rousse, son père brun comme Harry… alors d'où, ou plutôt de qui, tenait-elle sa chevelure blonde ?

Une chose était sure, les jumeaux Potter avaient hérité de la curiosité et de la tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plats de James… Leur première aventure mena les jumeaux directement devant Voldemort, mais ils réussirent à sauver la Pierre Philosophale, et à retarder le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

xXx

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva très vite. Nos quatre sorciers réussirent leurs examens, non sans l'aide des filles qui forcèrent Harry et Ron à réviser pendant des heures.

Angie avait fini sa valise avant les autres, elle décida alors d'aller profiter un peu du parc de Poudlard. Il leur restait 3 heures avant le départ pour le Terrier, elle avait largement le temps. Elle averti Hermione et sorti. Elle marcha inconsciemment vers le Saule Cogneur et s'arrêta à bonne distance avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe. Cet arbre l'avait toujours fasciné : il agitait ces énormes branches et mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur sa route. Mais en même temps il l'apaisait… encore une de ses choses étranges qu'elle ressentait.

Elle le sentit arriver de loin, mais ne laissa rien paraître et le laissa parler en premier :

- Bonjour Angelina, dit le professeur Dumbledore dans un sourire, tu sembles songeuse …

- Bonjour professeur, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, je réfléchis en fait … il y a eu tellement de choses étranges cette année… en fait, moi-même je suis étrange !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Angelina ?

Elle hésita, mais après tout, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait une entière confiance en le vieil homme. Elle répondit alors :

- Et ben, je sens des choses … je ressens les sentiments d'Harry, je sais quand il est triste, joyeux ou en colère. Mais si c'était qu'envers Harry je pourrais peut-être comprendre, comme nos rêves, mais … euh je ressens aussi les vôtres, et ceux de … Malefoy.

Elle sentit alors le malaise du directeur, mais il répondit aussitôt :

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire Angelina… Tu es spéciale, tout comme Harry, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Ne t'inquiète pas si ce don se développe, mais j'avoue que Mr Malefoy… cela m'intrigue, dit-il en riant.

- Ha ! Moquez vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi ca marche sur lui, ni sur vous d'ailleurs … Harry est courant, continua-t-elle, enfin sauf pour Malefoy …

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, et Angie rejoint les autres avant le départ. Cette année avait été riche en surprise … elle était une sorcière, avait un frère jumeau qu'elle adorait, mais Voldemort était bien présent dans son esprit… la route ne faisait que commencer.

**xXx**

Quatre ans avaient passés depuis cette première entrevue avec Voldemort. Et ce ne fut pas la seule, ils n'eurent vraiment pas le temps de n'ennuyer.

Lors de leur deuxième année, la Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte. Malefoy père s'était arrangé pour glisser l'ancien journal intime de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, dans les affaires de Ginny. La sœur cadette de Ron avait été possédée par le souvenir du mage noir, et avait lancé un monstre sur les enfants de moldus. Harry avait alors découvert sa capacité à parler aux serpents : il est Fourchelang, « cadeau » de Voldemort en plus de cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry avait réussi à sauver Ginny et à tuer le basilic, énorme serpent au regard mortel, en sortant l'épée de Gryffondor du Choipeau magique. Ainsi, il avait aussi put libérer tous les élèves qui avaient été pétrifiés par le monstre de la Chambre, et principalement Angelina et Hermione…

xXx

En troisième année, Angie avait ressentit les sentiments de deux autres personnes… de plus en plus étrange. La première était Remus Lupin, leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il se révéla être le parrain d'Angie, loup garou et l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. L'autre, il s'agissait de Sirius Black, celui qui était accusé d'avoir trahit ses parents, et qui s'était échappé d'Askaban, un autre maraudeur, le parrain d'Harry.

Les maraudeurs… Patmol le chien, Cornedrue le cerf, Lunard le loup garou, et Quedvert le rat … auteurs de la fameuses Carte des Maraudeurs. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient légué cette carte aux Potter en début d'année, sans savoir qu'elle leur revenait de droit. Cette carte était un vrai bijou ! Elle indiquait l'emplacement de toutes les personnes présentent à Poudlard. Grâce à cela, les jumeaux comprirent que le traitre était Peter Pettigrow, quatrième maraudeur, qui avait fait accuser Sirius a tord…

Angie avait réussit, on ne sait pas trop comment, a mettre Peter KO. Une boule de lumière était sortie de sa main et avait endormi le traitre, alors qu'il tentait de fuir…

A partir de ce jour, Sirius avait été lavé de tous soupçons, et avait obtenu la garde des jumeaux. Remus passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec eux au Square Grimaud, maison de famille de Sirius, qu'Angie s'était fait un plaisir de redécorer depuis le temps !

xXx

En quatrième année, un mangemort s'était fait passé pour un auror réputé, Maugrey Fol œil, et avait réussit à faire d'Harry un des Champions du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Quatre épreuves plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, les autres élèves persuadés qu'Harry avait triché pour y participer … année difficile, pendant laquelle Harry n'avaient tenu que grâce au soutien sans faille de sa jumelle… Mais une année qui s'était terminée par un drame : la mort de Cédric Diggory, tué par Voldemort lui-même. Le mage noir était revenu, grâce à une mystérieuse potion à base des ossements de son père et du sang d'Harry… Harry n'en avait réchappé que d'extrême justesse. Le pire était que le ministère de la magie ne croyait pas Harry… Et les jumeaux Potter auraient bien pu le payer très cher…

xXx

La cinquième année ne fut pas plus reposante, au contraire ! La cicatrice d'Harry se révélait être un lien avec l'esprit de Voldemort : il savait quand le mage noir était content et en colère, et il faisait d'étranges rêves… une porte, le département des mystères au ministère de la magie. Rogue essaya bien de lui enseigner l'occumlancie, mais sans résultats …

Une année riche en rebondissements : le ministère avait chargé Dolores Ombrage de donner les cours de DCMF, de peur que Dumbledore utilise ses élèves pour lever une armée … une armée, quelle bonne idée ! Grâce aux talents d'Hermione et d'Angie, l'AD fut créée : l'armée de Dumbledore … une association de défense menée par un Harry de plus en plus en plus doué avec sa baguette…

A la fin de l'année, Voldemort avait réussit à attirer Harry au département des mystères. Accompagné de Ginny, Neville et Luna, les seuls de l'AD ayant répondu à l'appel, le quatuor se précipita au ministère. Harry, était persuadé que Sirius était en danger, même si Angie lui affirmait le contraire. C'était bien sur un piège, les mangemort voulaient une prophétie…

Alors que Sirius allait passer à travers un voile étrange, Angie avait crié, disparu, puis réapparut juste à coté de lui… juste le temps de le sauver. Encore un de ses mystérieux pouvoirs…

Des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés ce soir là, dont Malefoy père, et Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine de Sirius, qui avait bien faillit le tuer, et la prophétie avait été détruite.

xXx

Mais certaines choses n'avaient pas changé durant ces quatre années : l'amitié entre les quatre sorciers, les disputes entre Ron et Hermione, l'attirance de Ginny pour Harry qui ne voyait rien, les accrochages avec Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps, ou encore la haine de Rogue pour les jumeaux Potter, les enfants de son vieil ennemi d'enfance !

Eux, ils avaient bien changés par contre. Les garçons avaient grandis, ils étaient séduisants et les entrainements de Quidditch avaient laissés des traces sur leurs musculatures. Ils plaisaient beaucoup aux filles ! Hermione n'était pas très grande, mais très jolie. Elle avait toujours les cheveux ébouriffés mais soignait son allure et plaisait beaucoup aussi. Angie était un peu plus grande, ses longs cheveux ondulés couleur or lui donnait un air angélique. Mais elle savait jouer de son charme et mettre ses atouts en valeur. Et un certain Serpentard n'était pas insensible à ça. Angie en jouait beaucoup, elle le faisait rager. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, si seulement il parvenait à se défaire de l'emprise de son mangemort de père. Mais bien sur, seule Hermione savait pour Malefoy…

Qu'allait leur réserver leur sixième année ? Ils venaient à peine de finir leur cinquième année, Sirius avait faillit mourir, et la prophétie était perdue… ils imaginaient déjà le pire !

* * *

**Je sais… bouuuu ! c'est nul :( **

**Mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira, l'histoire va enfin commencer… **

**A bientôt !**

**Haley :)**


	5. Les héritiers rouge et or

**5 – Les héritiers rouge et or **

Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud. Par ces temps dangereux, la famille Weasley s'était installée au manoir qui était protégé par le sort du Fidelitas.

Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, et dix jours que Sirius avait failli mourir. Harry s'en voulait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait confiance à Angie ? Angie, elle, en voulait au professeur Dumbledore : elle était persuadée qu'il cachait trop de choses, et que certaines auraient pu leur empêcher cette erreur.

Le vieil homme leur avait demandé de se réunir. Ainsi, Mr et Me Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux Potter attendaient. Il arriva et commença sans attendre :

- Bonjour à tous… Je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup de questions, mais j'aimerais que vous me laissiez parler d'abord. Il est l'heure des révélations. Harry, Angelina, vous êtes prêts aujourd'hui, et même depuis un certain temps je pense, à entendre la vérité…

Angie sentit la peur du vieil homme, il sourit et reprit :

- Je vous aie tous réunis car vous avez un lien direct dans la vie des jumeaux. Sirius, Remus, vous êtes leur dernière famille… Molly et Arthur, vous leur avait apporté beaucoup. Et vous, les enfants, je sais que cela va être un choc, mais … cela leur évitera de vous raconter ! Voilà, si Voldemort s'en est pris à Harry il y a quinze ans, c'est à cause d'une prophétie … Voldemort en a entendu une partie … Mais moi seul l'ai entendu en entier …

Ce fut un choc pour les jumeaux, comme pour les autres … Ils allaient enfin savoir.

- La partie qu'il a entendu dit ceci : "Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naitra quand le septième mois mourra… de parents qui par trois fois l'on défié… " Voilà ce qui lui a été reporté. Mais la prophétie est bien plus longue… La suite dit : "…le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais il ignore que l'Elu détient un grand pouvoir. Et sa jumelle, bénie par la fée blanche, devra rallier les forces pour aider l'Elu. Mais lui seul à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … Si les héritiers faillent, le mal règnera…"

Là il fallait analyser : tout allait très vite dans la tête d'Angie : Elu, béni par la fée blanche ? Mais que voulait dire tout ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir :

- Quoi ? Harry doit le tuer ? Mais que veux dire le reste, hein ? Il est l'Elu, et je suis … heu je suis quoi ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'héritier ?

- Harry et toi avait été bénis … Je pense qu'Harry développera sa puissance à partir de ses 17 ans, tu es déjà très doué pour ton âge, mais tu le seras beaucoup plus … Tu as une lourde mission Harry, oui, toi seul aura le pouvoir de le vaincre …

Il retint une larme, puis, en se tournant vers Angie, il ajouta :

- Tu es une fée blanche Angelina… Tu as reçu ces pouvoirs à ta naissance, c'est pour cela que tu n'avais pas besoin de protection le soir où tes parents … Enfin, tu pouvais créer un bouclier de magie blanche qui te protégeait. J'ai bridé tes pouvoirs quand je t'ai laissé au couvent … mais c'est ça qui explique les rêves, l'empathie que tu ressens envers certains personnes qui te sont proches, ou encore le fait que tu te sois téléportée à coté de Sirius …

- Quand mes pouvoirs se développeront-ils ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie

- Le jour de tes 16 ans je pense. C'est un peu différent d'Harry… comment dire, votre puissance sera très grande mais très différente : Harry, tu maitriseras la "nouvelle magie", celle que nous utilisons tous… tu seras bien plus puissant que moi. Mais toi, Angie, ton don te viens de "l'ancienne magie" : la magie blanche à l'état pure… je pense que tu n'aura plus besoin de baguette, mais aussi que tu auras de grand pouvoir psychiques… Tu seras très puissante …

- On le sera bientôt, répondit-elle, songeuse. Mais ça n'explique pas l'histoire des héritiers ! Autant nous le dire maintenant… si vous dites vrai, d'ici un mois j'aurais de grands pouvoirs psychiques et je pourrais découvrir le reste par moi-même !

Harry la reconnaissait bien là ! Et il était persuadé que le professeur ressentait de la fierté envers eux… mais pourquoi ? Angie avait raison, il leur cachait encore des choses !

- Elle a raison, dit-il alors, vous savez qu'elle trouvera toute seule, et alors on devra subir sa colère ! Autant tout nous dire maintenant, on est plus des gamins !

Alors Albus jeta les armes. Harry avait raison, dans un mois elle comprendrait et ca serait terrible pour lui. Il dit alors, sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle :

- Vous êtes les derniers héritiers de Goldric Gryffondor. Et la dernière fée blanche n'était autre que Marianne Gryffondor, sa sœur jumelle. C'est Gryffondor qui a vaincu Serpentard, et aujourd'hui l'histoire se répète …

Ca faisait dix bonnes secondes qu'il avait arrêté de parler quand Angie reprit :

- En effet, ca explique pas mal de choses… mais c'n'est pas ça que vous aviez si peur de dire. Vous savez bien que je peux lire en vous… Qu'est ce qui vous fait si peur à la fin ?

Angie commençait à s'énerver. Les autres restaient interdits devant toutes ses révélations. Seul Sirius et Remus étaient mal à l'aise. Le professeur répondit :

- Ta … votre colère…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'intéressa soudain Harry.

- Votre père portait le nom de famille de sa mère vous savez, par ce qu'on avait pensé que ca serait plus facile à vivre pour lui … une larme coula sur la joue du vieil homme, il ajouta : j'étais si fier de lui, si heureux qu'il épouse Lily… et vous, mon plus grand bonheur, ma plus grande peine…

Devant le regard que lui lançait Angie, il préféra continuer :

- Oui, je suis votre grand père … n'en voulais pas à Sirius et Remus, ils avaient fait le serment de ne pas le révéler. Pourquoi vous ai-je abandonnés ? Pour votre sécurité, je pensais que votre vie serait plus facile … Je sais, j'ai eu tout faux. Pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit à vos onze ans ? Par lâcheté sans doute. Molly vous a accueillis, puis Sirius et Remus, vous étiez enfin heureux… et moi je veillais sur vous de loin…

- Et tu te punissais aussi, finit Angie.

Angie avait toujours raconté à Harry ce que le professeur ressentait envers eux : la tristesse, la fierté, la peur, l'amour… Ils savaient que le vieil homme avait bien assez souffert, il ne méritait pas leur colère. C'est alors qu'ils firent ce que leur grand père espérait depuis quinze longues années… Les jumeaux se levèrent et se blottirent dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. De nombreuses larmes coulèrent, tout le monde était heureux de les voir ainsi, même si certaines des révélations qu'ils avaient entendues ce soir allaient affecter le reste de leur vie.

Une seule chose leur redonnait le sourire … ils avaient enfin compris d'où Angie tenait sa chevelure blonde et son don pour amuser la galerie…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :)**


	6. La fée et la fouine

**6 – La fée et la fouine **

Le premier mois de vacances passa très vite. Ils reparlèrent souvent de la prophétie, mais décidèrent de profiter des moments de calme… enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça calme ! Les jumeaux Weasley se joignaient à eux le weekend, et la maison baignait dans les rires et les cris. Sirius avait retrouvé son âme d'enfant et profitait de chaque minute, il adorait les vacances ! Les Potter avaient hérités du gout de leur père pour l'aventure, quelle qu'elle soit, et Angie aidait souvent les jumeaux Weasley dans l'élaboration de leurs farces et attrapes.

Le 31 juillet arriva donc bien vite. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient décidés d'organiser une petite fête pour les 16 ans des Potter. Ils avaient aussi décidés de faire souffrir un peu Ron et Harry … en offrant leurs tenues de soirées aux trois filles !

Vers 17h, les filles allèrent se changer, et elles découvrirent les robes. Y'en avait plus d'un qui allait faire une crise cardiaque ce soir, mais elles décidèrent de se prêter au jeu, les jumeaux les avaient sous-estimées !

Ginny avait une robe noir, très courte et échancrée, avec un magnifique dos nu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et maquillé ses yeux en noir. Elle portait avec ca des bottes noires très fines.

Hermione portait une robe couleur chocolat, très légère et aussi courte que celle de Ginny. Angie lui avait lissé les cheveux, et elle était légèrement maquillée. Des bottes marrons accompagnées la tenue.

Angie quand à elle avait une robe rouge qu'elle trouvait magnifique : les manches courtes, un décolleté arrondi et très courte aussi. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, et avait maquillé ses yeux en noir et ses lèvres du même rouge que la robe. Elle portait aussi des bottes rouges à talons.

Elles étaient toutes les trois magnifiques. Une fois satisfaites, elles descendirent au salon en affichant un sourire vainqueur !

Harry, Ron, Sirius et Remus étaient en pleine discussion quand ils les virent, et 'effet fut immédiat : Ron et Harry virèrent au rouge en deux secondes, et les deux maraudeurs réprimèrent un fou rire. Même Fred et George restèrent sans voix quelques instants en les apercevant.

Plus que satisfaites, elles allaient se diriger vers la salle à manger quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Les garçons les rejoignirent dans le hall, pour découvrir :

- Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Continua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais Malefoy ne répondit pas, il avait le visage en sang et semblait perdu. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, qui l'accompagnait, avaient aussi un air étrange.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Angie, pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

Elle plongea dans les yeux du jeune blond, mais elle perdit pied … Elle fut soudain envahie par un milliers de sentiments, ses sentiments : la colère, la rage, la peur et l'amour… il l'aimait … et elle put lire en lui … Elle vit Voldemort qui le menaçait et qui lui donnait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, elle le vit tout avouer au vieux sorcier et demander son aide … Elle vit sa mère le rejeter et le dénoncer aux mangemorts quand il lui avoua que Dumbledore pouvait les protéger …

Elle baissa le regard et coupa le contact, mais elle entendait tout … toutes les pensées de ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, leurs sentiments aussi … Alors elle tomba à genoux.

- Arrêtez … je vous en prie, arrêtez, taisez vous… je peux plus, réussit-elle à articuler

- Severus, emmenez Angelina à l'étage et fermez votre esprit, vous seul pourrez la calmer…

- Pourquoi lui, l'interrompit Harry, il nous déteste !

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un de très doué en occulmancie pour la calmer, et apprendre à canaliser son don. Elle entre en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, et il va falloir qu'elle s'habitue, mais elle ressent vos sentiments, alors calme toi Harry !

- Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Cracha Harry

Alors Albus expliqua aux autres ce qu'Angie avait lu en Drago. Ce dernier expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix, que chaque pas fait dans une direction que ne lui donnait pas son père, lui causait les pires tortures. Il avait été élevé a coup d'Endoloris, sans amour et dans la haine des plus faibles. Mais la menace de recevoir la marque des ténèbres l'avait forcé à faire son choix : il ne voulait pas être un mangemort, il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père.

Angie réapparut à la fin du récit de Malefoy. Elle dit alors :

- Il dit la vérité, je l'ai lu en lui …

Harry se précipita vers elle :

- Angie, ca va ? Comment ca tu l'as lu en lui ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire, il semblerait que mon pouvoir soit encore plus efficace que du véritasserum…

Elle jeta un regard au professeur Rogue qui bouillait avant de reprendre :

- Mon esprit vient de s'ouvrir … et j'ai lu en lui, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il vient de vous raconter, j'ai tout ressenti aussi… mais grâce au professeur Rogue, je gère maintenant ! Dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mon don d'empathie s'est étendu à vous tous, mais j'arrive à bloquer vos pensées. Je peux faire en sorte de n'entendre que celles qui me sont directement adressées.

C'était bien tenté, mais Harry ne démordait pas, il lui en fallait plus pour accorder sa confiance à son ennemi de toujours. Il reprit alors :

- Bien essayé Angie, mais y'a toujours un truc qui me tracasse. Il se tourna vers Malefoy : pourquoi as-tu été si mauvais toutes ces années alors, hein ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux, autant être franc :

- J'étais … jaloux. Jaloux de tout ce que vous aviez. Hermione, née moldue mais si brillante ; Ron et Ginny, pour la famille que je n'aurais jamais… Toi, tu as refusé mon amitié dès le premier jour, Harry. Ca m'a remis en place ! Le survivant été moins prétentieux que moi, et beaucoup plus doué, en tout ... et puis tu les avais eux, et … _elle_.

Le dernier mot, seule Angie l'entendit. Malefoy s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il les appelait par leur prénom et il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

Drago réunit tout son courage et continua :

- Je suis désolé… je vous présente mes excuses pour tous ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ces cinq dernières années…

- A toi maintenant de nous montrer qui tu es vraiment, Drago Malefoy, le coupa Angie.

- Peut être alors mériteras-tu notre confiance, continua Hermione

- Voir même notre amitié, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

Après tout, tout le monde méritait une seconde chance, même lui. Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant avant de répondre, en cœur :

- Ce que femme dit !

- Homme fait ! répondirent ensemble toutes les femmes de la pièce, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le professeur Dumbledore les avait laissés faire, et était fière de ce qu'il venait de voir. Même Rogue était impressionné par la maturité des jeunes sorciers.

Drago était très faible, mais heureux. Ils lui laissaient une chance, ca n'allait pas être facile, c'est sur… et puis il avait sa fierté quand même ! Mais elle était là, elle lui avait même sourit. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge, il était aux anges.

Angie n'en loupait pas une miette ! Finalement, Harry avait bien fait de ne pas s'attarder sur ses pouvoirs, Drago semblait ignorer qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. _La fée et la fouine_ songea-t-elle en souriant… Le bruit que fit Drago en s'évanouissant la sortie de ses pensées.

Il avait reçu un bon nombre de doloris et était très faible. Molly et le professeur Rogue l'installèrent dans une chambre pour le soigner. Quand ils furent de retour dans la salle à manger, Harry reprit :

- Ok, laissons Malefoy … euh, Drago… de côté pour le moment. Alors, que disais tu sur tes pouvoirs Angie ?

- Et bien, répondit-elle, en me concentrant, j'ai pu fermer mon esprit. Donc je n'entends, sans me concentrer, les pensées que si elles me sont destinées. Par contre, je n'ai réussi qu'à diminuer un peu l'empathie… c'est incroyable tout ce que j'ai appris en un instant ! Et puis, je n'ai plus besoin de ma baguette, et je sais faire ca aussi !

D'un petit geste de la main, elle ferma la porte. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs lui plaisaient beaucoup.

* * *

**Un petit clin d'œil à **_**Charmed**_** avec la dernière phrase… :)**

**Une petite review ??? :)))**

**Haley**


	7. C'n'est pas trop tôt !

**7 – C'n'est pas trop tôt **

Avoir le don d'empathie était très fatiguant pour Angie, surtout qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait à chaque fois qu'elle interceptait un sentiment.

Ron et Hermione était sa pire source de soucis. Quand ces deux là comprendraient-ils enfin qu'ils avaient les mêmes sentiments ? Ils ne faisaient que de se disputer, encore et toujours.

Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas mieux. Mais Harry semblait commencer à comprendre… Angie avait senti une pointe de jalousie quand Ginny avait reçu un hibou d'un "ami" de Poudlard.

Alors Angie s'isolait un peu plus pour méditer sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle avait des capacités incroyables, et en seulement deux jours, elle réussit à se transformer en animagus : un magnifique Fenrhir blanc aux yeux vert émeraude. On aurait dit en tout point un loup, la seule différence était les pouvoirs psychiques que détenait le Fenrhir, très proches de ceux d'Angie.

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago été arrivé au Square Grimaud. Ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu, il lui avait fallu du temps pour ce remettre de toutes ces tortures. Les autres l'avaient bien compris, et ca facilitait beaucoup le pardon. Ils ne le voyaient plus comme ce petit bourgeois prétentieux, mais comme une nouvelle victime de la folie de Voldemort. Le plus horrible était qu'il avait été trahi par sa propre mère. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ?

Il avait quitté sa chambre pour la première fois en fin de matinée, alors que les autres étaient au salon : Hermione et Angie plongées dans un livre, et Ron, Harry, Ginny et Sirius en pleine partie de bataille explosive. Angie, qui l'avait senti arrivé, releva la tête :

- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire, bien dormi blondinet ?

Le Drago d'avant se serait vexé, mais celui à qui ils avaient laissé une chance compris le message.

- Oui, merci, répondit-il avec un sourire, mais maintenant j'ai une faim de loup !

Angie laissa tomber son livre de surprise. Il n'avait pas pu la voir… elle était sur qu'il dormait à chaque fois qu'elle avait été le voir sous sa forme animale.

Hermione sourit, et rompit le silence :

- Ca va être l'heure de déjeuner, on devrait rejoindre Molly à la cuisine.

Sirius était content, Angie aussi avez trouvé quelqu'un qui réussissait à la troubler, mais restait à voir la réaction d'Harry quand il comprendrait.

Le lendemain matin, les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent avec les résultats de leur BUSES. Hermione et Angie n'avaient obtenu que des Optimal, et les garçons s'en sortaient très bien. Tous les trois pourraient poursuivre leur but : devenir Auror.

Molly était enchantée de leurs résultats, mais refusa qu'ils se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse avec elle pour acheter leurs affaires. Trop dangereux. Sirius et elle laissèrent donc les six adolescents seuls au manoir. Remus était en mission, et Arthur au ministère.

- Ca craint, lança Angie, on n'est pas sorti une seule fois de ce manoir depuis le début des vacances, je commence à tourner en rond !

- C'est pour notre sécurité, tu le sais, répondit Hermione

- Non, c'est juste parce que l'autre tordu veut ma mort, dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- On a tous besoin de s'aérer … et maintenant j'en ai le pouvoir … j'ai une super idée ! lança Angie. Laissez-moi-vous mettre en condition …

Elle marmonna quelque chose et les six adolescents se retrouvèrent en maillot de bain. Les garçons avaient des calçons assez long et noir, et les filles avaient de petit maillots deux pièces noir. Elle griffonna un mot pour Sirius et Molly, et s'écria avant de les faire disparaitre :

- A nous le soleil des Caraïbes !

xXx

Square Grimaud, sur la table de la cuisine, attendait un parchemin griffonné rapidement, qui disait : "On n'est pas loin, on sera là pour le diner, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bisous !"

xXx

S'ils n'avaient pas bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit avant qu'ils disparaissent, ils en mesuraient maintenant les conséquences : elle les avait téléportés sur une magnifique plage déserte, l'eau était aussi bleue que le ciel, et le soleil leur réchauffait la peau. Ils étaient sous le charme ! Harry rompit le silence :

- Angie, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! Cette île est déserte, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-elle malicieusement, personne ne nous dérangera ! Allez, tous à l'eau !

Tous les six se regardèrent, et quand les autres commencèrent à courir vers la mer, Drago ne su pas comment réagir. Angie l'attrapa alors par la main et le guida vers les autres.

Ca faisait un bien fou ! L'eau était chaude et transparente. Ils chahutèrent pendant un long moment avant de sortir de l'eau, fatigués mais heureux.

Ginny était songeuse. Son petit ami avait rompu avec elle par hibou car elle ne voulait pas aller le rejoindre en vacances. Mais elle s'en fichait. Harry s'était rapproché d'elle depuis peu, et elle espérait vraiment ne pas se faire des idées. De son coté, Harry ne pu que saisir l'occasion. Il avait discuté avec Ron, et les filles l'avaient beaucoup conseillé. Le moment était plus que bien choisit, cet endroit était si romantique ! Il se leva, et tendit la main à Ginny en disant :

- Une petite balade ca te dit, Ginny ?

Celle-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire et attrapa sa main en répondant :

- Avec plaisir ! A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle pour les autres.

Une fois partis, Angie regarda Ron avec insistance et lui dit mentalement :

- _Ronald Weasley, si tu ne vas pas avouer à Hermione ce que tu ressens pour elle tout de suite, je t'arrache la tête, ça devient ridicule_ !

Ron rougit mais prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer :

- Heu… Mione, ca te dit aussi une petite balade ?

Hermione rougit au surnom… elle adorait ça ! Elle se reprit et accepta l'invitation avec plaisir.

xXx

Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, et se posèrent dans le sable. Harry ne lâchait pas du regard la belle rousse qui s'en était bien aperçue.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, dit-elle avec un sourire

- Oh oui, répondit-il sans détourner le regard.

Elle tourna alors les yeux vers lui et éclata de rire.

- Je voulais parler du paysage, dit-elle malicieusement

- Et moi aussi continua Harry en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et reprit : ce que j'ai sous les yeux est vraiment magnifique.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura une éternité, puis Ginny se cala dans les bras de celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient heureux.

xXx

Ron était tendu, Hermione le sentait bien et elle trouvait ça mignon. Il l'aimait depuis toujours, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Tout lui plaisait chez elle… mais il fallait lui dire.

- C'est vraiment une après midi magnifique, c'est vrai que ca fait du bien de prendre l'air, lança Hermione pour briser le silence.

- Oui, c'est vrai … magnifique.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione, et ajouta :

- Ecoute, Mione, ça fait déjà longtemps que j'aurais du te dire ca …

Il rougit. Hermione s'avança en souriant puis l'embrassa. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent enfin, Ron chuchota :

- je t'aime Mione

- je t'aime aussi Ron, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

xXx

Dès que Ron et Hermione furent hors de vue, Drago rigola et dit :

- Tu as dit quelque chose à Ron n'est ce pas ?

- Oh oui ! Leurs sentiments me rendent folle ! Harry a saisi l'occasion tout seul, mais Ron avait besoin d'un peu de courage !

- Pourtant, tout Poudlard sait ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ! Oh oui, tout Poudlard était au courant, certains faisait même des paris ! Drago redevint sérieux et dit :

- Tu as de grands pouvoirs, n'est ce pas ? Tu as lu en moi, je m'en souviens…

- Oui, je sais depuis peu que je suis une Fée blanche … j'ai le don d'empathie, de télékinésie, et je suis télépathe … en plus, comme tu l'as vu, je me téléporte, ce qui est 100 fois mieux que le transplanage. Et je n'ai plus besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie… tout est dans mes mains… heureusement, j'ai réussi à maitriser la télépathie : je n'entends que les pensées qui me sont destinées, et j'ai promis de ne pas lire dans les pensées, sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire. L'occulmancie ne sert à rien avec moi !

- Et ben je m'attendais pas à ça ! répondit-il… mais, ces pouvoirs tu les as depuis toujours ?

- Oui et non : ils étaient bridés. Je les ai récupérés le jour de mes seize ans, d'après le professeur Dumbledore tes souffrances ont déclenchés ma crise …

- Désolé, dit-il dans un murmure

- Faut pas ! Ce n'est pas grave, et puis cette petite intrusion m'a permis de mieux te connaitre… je n'ai rien raconté de ce que j'ai vu, même si tu as résumé le principal.

Elle fit une pause et le regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer :

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, avec tout ce que tu as enduré… tu as fait le bon choix Drago, et tu en seras récompensé.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire (alors qu'il rougissait furieusement), puis décida qu'il était temps de rappeler les autres. Ca en valait le coup, mais Molly et Sirius allaient être furieux !

Chacun de leur côté, Harry et Ginny, puis Ron et Hermione, arrivèrent main dans la main au grand bonheur d'Angie. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux filles avant de lancer :

- Bon, on rentre … préparez vous à une tornade rousse !

Et ils réapparurent en une seconde dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud, toujours en maillot de bain, devant un Sirius et un Remus mort de rire, et une Molly rouge de colère.

- Mais où étiez vous donc passé tous les six, dit-elle avec colère, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Ben, je les ai amenés sur une île déserte des caraïbes et on s'est baignés, répondit Angie comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Les deux anciens maraudeurs rirent de plus belle. Remus avait été très inquiet en rentrant de mission quand il avait trouvé le mot, et Sirius aussi. Mais les voir ainsi …

- Elle dit vrai Molly, reprit Sirius, regarde, ils ont pris des couleurs !

- Oh, Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle, s'énerva-t-elle, ils auraient pu être en danger…

- Regarde les Molly, l'interrompit Remus qui s'était un peu calmé

Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention… Harry et Ron avaient un sourire béat sur les lèvres :

- Par Merlin, s'écria-t-elle, C'n'est pas trop tôt !

* * *

**Une petite review ?? :)) **


	8. Le temps des changements

**8 – Le temps des changements**

La petite escapade des jeunes sorciers fit moins de dégâts que prévu. Molly était tellement heureuse pour les deux couples qu'elle avait oublié de les punir.

Ils passèrent donc le reste des vacances à discuter, jouer au Quidditch ou autre. Ron avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille aux échecs : Drago était très doué. Les deux sorciers passaient beaucoup de temps à jouer, et Ron se révélait même bon perdant : pour une fois qu'il avait un vrai adversaire !

Les rapports de tous avec Drago s'améliorèrent très vite. Il avait de l'humour et savait se faire discret. Les autres avaient décidés de lui accorder leur confiance. Après une discussion avec leur grand père, les jumeaux Potter avouèrent à Drago qui ils étaient, et lui parlèrent même de la prophétie. Ils l'avaient accepté, et Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas les décevoir.

Un soir, Harry et Ron proposèrent même à Drago de partager leur chambre. Et puis, Harry n'était pas fou, il avait bien vu comment le jeune blond regardait sa sœur…

xXx

Le soir avant le départ pour Poudlard, ils étaient tout les six au salon. Angie caressait Mimi et Pattenrond dormait devant la cheminée en ronronnant. Ginny était nichée dans les bras d'Harry, et Hermione était assise sur les genoux de Ron. Drago, lui, semblait ailleurs.

- Pas trop anxieux pour cette rentrée Drago ? Demanda Harry qui avait vu son malaise.

- Ben un peu quand même … j'avoue que de me retrouver dans le dortoir des Serpentards ne me fait pas franchement plaisir !

- Je te comprends ! Compatie Ron

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait éviter ça, continua Hermione

Angie restait silencieuse. Pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient, cela signifiait qu'elle était entrain de réfléchir. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Ginny demanda :

- N'est ce pas Angie ? On ne peut pas éviter ça ?

- Ben, ça reste à prouver, répondit enfin Angie, mais je verrais ça une fois à Poudlard !

Elle ne voulut rien dire de plus, mais Drago paru bien plus détendu.

Le lendemain matin, c'était la course… il fallait se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le train, mais six adolescents et deux parrains trop protecteurs, ce n'était pas simple pour Molly !

Nymphadora Tonks, la cousine de Sirius, qui était aurore et métamorphomage, ainsi que le vrai Maugrey, devaient leur servir d'escorte, en plus des deux parrains et Molly. Les jumeaux adorait Tonks, elle était géniale : elle détestait son prénom, changeait d'apparence comme elle le souhaitait, et Angie savait qu'elle en pinçait pour un certain loup garou.

Toute la troupe transplana sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross. Et après une vague de câlins et de bisous, où même Drago eu son compte, les six sorciers montèrent enfin dans le train.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé un compartiment vide, quand Luna et Neville entrèrent :

- Bonjour, dit Luna, on peut se joindre à vous ?

Les autres les accueillirent avec plaisir. Ils avaient été là au ministère en juin dernier, ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Ils expliquèrent la situation de Drago, et celui-ci ajouta :

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire ces cinq dernières années, j'étais stupide …

- Moi ca m'va, dit Luna, si Angie te fait confiance, je te fais confiance !

- Pareil pour moi… tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, finit Neville.

Le voyage se passa très bien. Evidemment, ils ne dirent pas tout… cette prophétie était un fardeau que Luna et Neville ne méritaient pas. Mais ils étaient maintenant au courant de la condition d'Angie.

xXx

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Drago les quitta pour aller s'installer à la table des Serpentards, le plus loin possible des sixièmes années. Ils s'installèrent et, une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves :

- Chers élèves, bonsoir. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année. Je tiens à vous rappeler que la Forêt interdite est, comme son long l'indique, interdite.

Il eut un sourire pour ses petits enfants avant de continuer :

- De plus, Mr Rusard tient à ce que je vous rappelle que tout les articles provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley sont interdits, ainsi que nombre d'autre choses, dont la liste se trouve dans son bureau. Ensuite, je vous demande d'accueillir le professeur Black au poste de DCFM.

Les jumeaux n'en revenaient pas, il ne leur avait rien dit. Ils lui firent un grand sourire pour lui monter leur soutien, et Sirius sembla ravi.

- Enfin, continua le professeur Dumbledore, comme vous le savez tous, Lord Voldemort est de retour, et il est temps d'enterrer les vieilles rancunes et de s'allier pour la paix. C'est pourquoi, à partir de ce soir, vous ne serez plus obligés de manger à votre table, vous pouvez vous mélanger. De plus, deux salles communes ont été crées pour que vous puissiez vous réunir. Voilà, sur ce… bon appétit !

Les élèves étaient abasourdis. Cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient changer de table ! Luna se retourna au même moment qu'Angie :

- Je te laisse ma place Luna, dit Angie. Elle se tourna vers les autres : moi, je vais retrouver un blondinet tout seul !

Harry sourit… il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. La tête que fit Drago quand il comprit ce qu'elle était entrain de faire était hilarante ! Il était tout rouge, et eut du mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille :

- T'es dingue Angie, réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il a dit qu'on pouvait se mettre à la table qu'on veut. Je tenais la chandelle là bas, et toi tu étais tout seul ici… alors me voilà !

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et il rougit de plus belle. Angie adorait ca, mais il faudrait qu'elle arrête de jouer avec lui comme ça… c'était cruel : lui ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

xXx

Pendant trois jours, Angie sembla très distraite : elle disparaissait pendant des heures et revenait épuisée sans vouloir dire pourquoi. En fin d'après midi, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Drago étaient dans le parc entrain de discuter quand ils virent arriver une Angie tout sourire.

- Tiens, tu te montres enfin ! Lança Harry

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Angie ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire

- Je veux bien vous montrez, mais avant il faut que vous lisiez ca !

Elle leur donna un parchemin sur lequel était écrit : "Le repaire du clan des six se trouve derrière le tableau du cavalier blanc au deuxième étage"

- Non ! T'as pas fait ça ! S'écria Hermione qui venait de comprendre.

Angie rangea le parchemin avant de répondre malicieusement :

- Oh si ! Suivez-moi !

En arrivant devant le tableau, Angie leur expliqua le fonctionnement :

- C'est simple, dès qu'une personne lit le parchemin, elle est ajoutée à la liste que détient la porte. Il vous suffit de dire votre prénom, et la porte s'ouvre … Angelina ! Dit-elle au tableau.

Et celui-ci pivota. Les six sorciers entrèrent alors dans leur repaire. C'était incroyable : ils étaient dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais il y a avait beaucoup plus de couleurs. Les canapés et tapis étaient bleus, alors que les coussins et les rideaux étaient dans différents tons de rouges, verts et bleus. Angie commenta les lieux :

- A droite, vous avez une salle sur demande réservée à la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, pensez au livre dont vous avez besoin, et vous l'aurez ! A gauche, une autre salle sur demande, réservée à l'entrainement. Et là, les escaliers à gauche mènent aux chambres. Ils y en a six, le nom de chacun est inscrit sur la porte … bien sur, on pourra réunir les chambres au besoin, et je vous laisse faire la décoration !

- Angie, dit Harry ébloui, tu es géniale ! Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais là tu t'es surpassée !

- Merci, répondit Angie, je suis contente que ca vous plaise !

Et comment ca leur plaisait ! L'année promettait d'être meilleure que prévue. Ils installèrent toutes leurs affaires, puis profitèrent de la soirée dans leur nouveau cocon.

En s'endormant ce soir là, Angie sourit en pensant que c'était quand même un sacré avantage d'être la petite fille du directeur de Poudlard !

* * *

**Une petite review please ?? :)**


	9. Force et faiblesse

**9 – Force et faiblesse**

Le mois de septembre passa très vite. Tout allait pour le mieux pour les six sorciers qui prenaient leurs marques dans leur nouveau repaire. Drago appréciait de ne pas avoir à subir les Serpentards, Hermione passait tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque, au désespoir de Ron, et Sirius se révélait être un excellent professeur de DCFM !

Le premier match de Quidditch arriva avec le mois d'octobre. Gryffondor contre Serpentard… Faisant qu'Harry et Drago n'arrêtaient pas de se charrier gentiment :

- Cherche pas Drago, j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi, tu vas manger la poussière ! Le nargua Harry

- Mais bien sur Harry ! Les Potter et leur éternelle modestie ! Répondit Drago en souriant,

- Eh ! T'es mal placé pour parler de modestie, blondinet ! Enchaîna Angie. Et tu serais sympa de pas me mettre dans le lot quand tu parles de la grosse tête de mon frère !

Tout le monde rigola, avant qu'Harry reprenne :

- Désolé, mais il a raison, frangine … tu es aussi modeste que moi !

- C'est pas vrai, se défendit-elle ! Bon, ok, je suis drôle, intelligente, belle et … parfaite quoi ! Mais c'est l'entière vérité !

Harry, Ron et Drago éclatèrent de rire, suivit de prêt par les filles.

- Tu as toujours le mot pour faire rire, reprit Ron une fois calmé

- Mais ce n'était pas sensé être drôle ! Répondit Angie avec un air faussement vexé

Ils rigolèrent de plus belle. Angie avait le don pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comme elle le disait si bien, avec ce que la vie leur réservait, il valait mieux avoir un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve, histoire de ne pas finir complètement cinglée !

xXx

Angie et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch alors que les autres étaient déjà partis se préparer. Harry était aux anges, l'année dernière Ombrage l'avait privé de Quidditch, alors il comptait bien se rattraper ! Angie, elle, avait décidé de soutenir les deux équipes … enfin peut-être juste un joueur des Serpentards, mais peu importe … pour l'occasion, elle avait donc mis un tee-shirt moulant à manches longues couleur or, assorti d'une longue jupe vert foncé très légère. Ca avait beaucoup fait rire Hermione :

- Et ben, tu affiches tes couleurs ! Lui avait-elle dit en se rendant sur le stade, un certain blondinet va sans doute être touché par cette attention !

- Oh, arrête Mione, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès du tout ! … Dis, tu penses que cette jupe me met en valeur ?

Hermione avait beaucoup rit, avant de répondre :

- Oui, tu es parfaite Angie… Ca va lui plaire, ne t'en fait pas … oh, quoi ? Je n'ai peut être pas le don d'empathie mais je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais !

Angie ne répondit rien. Les deux amies se sourirent avant de s'installer dans les gradins. Le match n'avait commencé que depuis dix minutes quand Angie eut un mauvais pressentiment :

- Il va se passer quelque chose, dit-elle

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que le ciel devint chargé de nuages noirs. Le froid emplissait le stade, et Angie comprit très vite ce qu'il se passait :

- Des détraqueurs ! S'écria-t-elle. Par Merlin, mais combien y'en a ?

Les deux amies changèrent de couleur. Hermione sortit sa baguette, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Des dizaines de détraqueurs arrivaient à toute vitesse sur le stade. Comme tous les anciens membres de l'AD, elle lança finalement son patronus, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et les joueurs n'allaient plus tenir bien longtemps. Angie pouvait en lancer plusieurs en même temps, mais elle était trop loin, il fallait réagir :

- _Je peux faire quelque chose, mais mon pouvoir ne sera plus secret_, dit-elle en pensée à son grand père qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour repousser les détraqueurs.

- _Vas-y_, répondit-il. _Nous n'avons pas le choix, ils sont trop nombreux_… _fait attention, je t'en prie_

Alors Angie se téléporta au milieu du terrain, juste en dessous des joueurs qui faiblissait. Elle se concentra sur ses plus beaux souvenir : son frère, Remus, Sirius, ses amis, Drago …

Le stade devint tout à coup très silencieux, plus personne ne criait…tous étaient focalisés sur ce qu'il se passait au milieu du terrain. Car Angie ne créa pas un patronus… non, elle se transforma en un patronus : un immense dragon argenté qui faisait presque tout le stade. L'effet fut immédiat, les détraqueurs s'enfuirent presque aussitôt, mais la plupart des joueurs perdaient conscience. Le dragon ouvrit alors ces ailes en grand, et les joueurs furent interceptés en pleine chute. Elle se posa avec douceur, puis reprit sa condition originelle, mais elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry, Drago, Ron et Ginny qui se précipitaient vers elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

xXx

Elle passa plus de 12 heures endormie à l'infirmerie. Les cinq autres tournaient en rond, de même que Sirius et Remus. Il était rentré de mission quelques heures auparavant et il était vraiment très inquiet pour sa filleule. Seul le professeur Dumbledore semblait serin.

- Tu es sur que tout vas bien ? Demanda encore une fois Harry à son grand père.

- Oui, Harry, elle a seulement dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie … elle a besoin de repos.

- Mais ça aurait pu être très dangereux, n'est ce pas ? Continua Remus

- En effet, répondit Albus, il faut qu'elle apprenne à canaliser son énergie. Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais on fera en sorte que ca ne se reproduise plus.

Drago ne disait rien, il se contentait d'essayer de réveiller Angie mentalement :

- _S'il te plaît Lina, je t'en prie, réveille toi_ … _j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, j'ai tellement besoin de toi_ …

- Moi aussi … souffla Angie en se réveillant enfin.

Seul Drago comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, et alors qu'il rougissait Harry se jeta sur sa sœur en l'embrassant :

- Angie ! J'ai eu si peur, ne nous refait jamais un coup pareil !

- C'est bon de te voir réveillée, princesse, continua Remus

Après une tournée de bisous et de câlins, Angie demanda :

- Heu … comment ca s'est fini … je ne suis pas sure de me souvenir de tout…

- Tu as été épatante frangine, répondit Harry, effrayante, mais épatante !! Tu t'es transformée en un immense patronus… un superbe dragon argenté… tu as fait fuir tous les détraqueurs …

- Et tu nous as rattrapés au vol ! Continua Ginny

- Mais tu t'es évanoui dès que tu as repris ton apparence, acheva Drago.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, avant de répondre :

- Je vois … c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors c'est plus un secret ?

- Non, répondit Hermione … mais tu les as tous sauvés Angie !

- Hermione a raison, reprit Albus, il y avait bien trop de détraqueurs, et malgré le nombre de patronus qui avaient été lancés, ils ne bougeaient pas. Comme tu t'en doute, tout le monde a été très surpris. Je leur ai expliqué que tu es une Fée Blanche … je n'ai pas insisté sur tes pouvoirs, je leur ai seulement dit que tu étais très puissante, gardienne de la magie blanche ancestrale.

- Cool, dans la famille Potter, après le Survivant je demande la Fée ! Et si après ca je veux encore passer inaperçue…, ironisa Angie.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Angie, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Reprit Harry

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa leurs sentiments : en effet, ils avaient tous eu très peur …

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Plus de 12 heures ! Laissa échapper Drago dans un souffle

- Je vois …

- Tu as utilisé une très grande force magique, reprit Albus, une bien trop grande force. Il va falloir que tu médites sur tes pouvoirs, pour accroitre ta résistance. Ce que tu as accompli ce matin est incroyable, mais cela aurait pu te couter la vie…

Toute force a sa faiblesse… Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de son pouvoir.

* * *

**Une petite review ?? :))**


	10. Cendrillon et Zorro

**10 – Cendrillon et Zorro**

Angie pu sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant tout le monde dans la grande salle… merci bien ! L'empathie n'était pas toujours un cadeau, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

Les autres insistèrent pourtant pour qu'elle vienne avec eux. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement. En entrant dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle… puis, la majorité des élèves se leva et applaudit. Soulagée, Angie leur sourit et alla s'installer entre Harry et Drago à la table des Griffondors. C'est alors qu'Albus prit la parole :

- Avant de vous laisser manger, je voulais vous informer de quelques changements, suite au match d'hier… Tout d'abord, des aurors vont être assignés à plein temps à la sécurité de Poudlard. Ne soyez donc pas surpris de croiser Miss Tonks, Mr Maugrey, Mr Shacklebolt, ainsi que Mr Lupin. De plus, un cours de défense appliquée contre les forces du mal va être mis en place. Il sera dispensé par le professeur Black et Miss Tonks. Ce cours est réservé aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Il n'est pas obligatoire mais vivement conseillé. Enfin, dans un tout autre registre, je vous informe qu'un bal costumé sera donné pour Halloween. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard sera organisée dans quelques jours pour que vous puissiez acheter vos déguisements…

- Habille façon de remplacer l'AD, commenta Harry avec un sourire

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ? Demanda Ron, toujours aussi perspicace

- C'est évident ! Répondit Hermione, ce cours appliqué de DCFM : Dumbledore veut que nous soyons prêt à nous défendre quoi qu'il arrive… nous sommes en guerre, Ron !

Ces derniers mots jetèrent un froid sur le petit groupe, mais Angie n'était pas de leur avis :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille remplacer l'AD … au contraire !

Et elle avait raison : une fois revenus dans leur repaire, les six jeunes sorciers eurent la visite du professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de Sirius et de Tonks. Cette dernière fut impressionnée par l'endroit, tout comme Sirius, Albus et Remus l'avaient été eux aussi. Et comme Angie le prévoyait, Albus leur proposa de reformer l'AD :

- Le nouveau cours vous permettra de recruter vos nouveaux membres, dit-il, et de vous perfectionner. Mais vous savez comme moi que certain n'y participeront que pour mieux vous espionner. Donc je pense que l'AD pourrait tenir un rôle important… je vous laisse vous organiser, mais sachez que les professeurs seront au courant, et que vous pourrez obtenir une salle bien à vous.

xXx

Ils réfléchirent pendant de longues heures à cette proposition, pour finalement décider d'attendre le premier cours de défense appliquée avant de rouvrir l'AD. Celui-ci n'ayant lieu qu'après les vacances d'Halloween, ils avaient bien le temps pour tout organiser.

Ce qui les travaillait pour l'instant était ce fameux bal d'Halloween. Toutes les filles de Poudlard ne parlaient que de ça. Le bal avait lieu dans 15 jours, et une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le lendemain. Ron et Harry avaient bien sur invités leurs dulcinées au bal, mais Drago ne s'était toujours pas lancé. Harry décida alors de lui faire passer un petit message :

- Alors Angie, toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal ?

- Quoi ? Personne ne t'a invité ? Continua Hermione qui avait compris où il voulait en venir.

- Oh si ! Répondit Angie en souriant.

Elle aussi avait très bien compris. Harry avait fait pas mal de sous entendus ses derniers temps… il la comprenait tellement bien ! Drago avait rougit, et les quatre autres se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle reprit malicieusement :

- Mais celui avec qui je veux y aller ne s'est toujours pas manifesté… Et je préfère y aller seule que sans lui… mais il le regrettera si c'est ça ! C'est dingue comme les hommes peuvent être aveugles parfois, même quand c'est sous leur nez !

Mission réussie, le message était passé ! Drago comprit aussitôt est sourit intérieurement, il pouvait se moquer de Ron ! Il n'était pas mieux…

Ginny et Hermione se levèrent et entrainèrent Harry et Ron dans le parc. Harry lança un sourire d'encouragement à Drago avant de sortir. Le bond dit alors :

- Bien joué… je me suis rarement senti aussi idiot ! Même Ron a comprit plus vite que moi !

Angie éclata de rire, ce qui n'arrangea pas la tête de Drago :

- Oh, je suis sure que Ron n'a compris que parce que Mione lui a expliqué ! Et Harry… il me connait trop bien ! Et puis, il faut dire que t'es pas discret non plus !... Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te fait peur, ce n'est qu'un bal !

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il avait très bien compris… il lui fit un sourire charmeur pour répondre :

- Tu as raison… Angie, veux tu venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween ?

- Avec plaisir, Dray …

- Dray ? Pourquoi pas, c'est sympa, j'aime bien …

- Moi aussi j'aime bien Lina … finit-elle avec un regard très doux.

Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu à l'infirmerie, elle lui avait répondu… Il lui sourit, puis elle s'exclama :

- Viens ! On va retrouver les autres, il faut qu'on décide en quoi on va se déguiser !

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle connaissait tous les passages secrets, une digne fille de maraudeur ! Ils arrivèrent donc très vite dans le parc. Ils s'installèrent alors avec les quatre autres, et Harry se fit un plaisir de dire :

- Alors, sœurette, tu l'as trouvé ton cavalier ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Drago. Mais Angie changea vite de sujet :

- Oui, Potter ! dit-elle en souriant, mais maintenant il faut trouver en quoi on se déguise …

- On en parlait justement, répondit Ginny, on a eu une idée avec Mione … On pourrait être chacun un héro ou personnage moldu …

- Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Mais on fait ça chacun de notre coté : les filles et les garçons, comme ça on découvrira le costume le jour du bal ! Proposa Angie.

Et tous furent d'accord pour trouver un personnage Moldu. Grace à Albus qui leur avait fournit un ordinateur relié à internet pour quelques heures, ils avaient vite trouvés leurs personnages.

La sortie à Pré-au-lard fut encadrée par de nombreux aurors, et les élèves n'avaient droit qu'à quelques heures de liberté… guerre oblige… Ils passèrent donc tout leur temps dans les boutiques.

xXx

Grace à Molly et Sirius, leurs costumes étaient parfaits. Le bal devaient avoir lieu le soir même et les filles se préparaient depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Les trois garçons étaient prêts et contents de leur allure. Harry s'était glissé dans le personnage de Jack Sparow, le célèbre pirate ! Et grâce à un sort, il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes pour la soirée. Ron était une parfaite copie de Lucky Luke. Et Drago, sur les conseils de Sirius était devenu Zorro. Leurs costumes étaient parfais, au moindre détail prêt.

De leur côté, les filles aussi étaient ravies… elles étaient enfin prêtes. Ginny avait optée pour la Fée Clochette, Hermione pour la Belle au Bois Dormant, et Angie pour Cendrillon. Ginny et Hermione étaient devenues blondes pour l'occasion, et toutes les 3 étaient magnifiques. Leurs costumes étaient parfaits, elles aussi ! Molly était vraiment la meilleure !

Les garçons attendaient dans le hall. Elles avaient dix minutes de retard et ils commençaient à s'impatienter. Sirius et Remus se moquaient, attendant de voir la tête qu'ils feraient … ils avaient même un appareil photo. Mais quand les filles apparurent enfin, même les deux anciens maraudeurs étaient bouche bée.

Elles descendaient les escaliers en même temps. Ginny, avec son air espiègle, marchait sur la pointe des pieds et imitait parfaitement bien son personnage. Hermione et Angie étaient beaucoup plus calmes, dans leur magnifiques robes de princesses, l'une bleue, l'autre blanche.

Les garçons restaient sans voix. Les filles étaient contentes de leur effet, mais aussi des efforts de leurs cavaliers dans leur choix de costumes… ils étaient craquant !

Une fois les esprits de tous remis en place, et après un tas de compliments, Sirius prit quelques photos… il avait loupé les meilleures… et les trois couples rejoignirent la grande salle.

Comme d'habitude, la décoration était réussie et le repas fut délicieux. Une fois terminé, Albus se leva :

- Jeunes gens, je déclare ouvert le bal d'Halloween, pour les 1ers, 2e et 3e années il se terminera à 1h, et à 3h pour les autres ! Bonne soirée !

Les trois garçons, toujours sous le charme de leurs cavalières, se laissèrent entrainer sur la piste de danse sans problèmes. Très vite, un slow arriva et les trois couples se formèrent. Drago murmura alors à l'oreille d'Angie qui était blottit contre lui :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Lina

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main sur le visage du blond :

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Dray… et puis Zorro n'a peur de rien … et Cendrillon est un cœur à prendre …

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres… Drago savait que c'était le moment :

- Je t'aime Angelina… je t'aime depuis la première fois où tu m'as remis en place !

- Je sais… dit-elle avec un sourire. Le don d'empathie… je l'ai toujours eu pour cinq personnes : Harry, "papi", Mus, Sirius… et toi …

- Ca veux dire que …

- Oui, idiot ! Moi aussi je t'aime … depuis la première fois où je t'ai remis en place, blondinet !

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent un long moment à danser, enlacés. Les autres n'avaient plus aucune importance, et Drago se révélait être un très bon danseur.

Ils s'éclipsèrent vers 1h, alors que Ginny et Hermione comptaient bien continuer à danser, et à entrainer derrière elles Jack Sparow et Lucky Luke.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon de leur repaire, et Angie se lova dans les bras de Drago. Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de ses trois derniers mois, et d'eux …

Quand les quatre autres rentrèrent pour se coucher, ils découvrirent Cendrillon et Zorro, enlacés et endormis sur le canapé. Harry sourit, leur installa une couverture et alla se coucher.

Ce soir là, seulement deux des chambres du repaire furent utilisées… en toute innocence.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :))**


	11. L'armée de Dumbledore

**Voici la suite…**

**Merci à Neo24 pour sa gentille reviews… la première ! Je commençais à désespérer… **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**11 – L'armée de Dumbledore**

Dès leur arrivée au Square Grimaud pour les vacances, Molly rappela aux six jeunes que les chambres n'étaient pas mixtes. Elle semblait être au courant pour le repaire, mais elle ne dit rien.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de l'AD, et d'après Angie, s'entrainer ne suffisait pas :

- Je pense que s'entrainer ne suffit plus. Et puis, on a de très bons cours de DCFM. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut arrêter, mais on pourrait se diversifier …

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Harry intéressé

- Et ben, on pourrait créer plusieurs groupes : un qui ferait des recherches par exemple : sur des nouveaux sorts, des potions ou toute chose qui pourrait être utile. Un autre groupe qui pourrait préparer un tas de potions utiles lors d'un combat, allant du camouflage au soin. Et un groupe de "combattants" qui pourraient faire de petites missions d'espionnage, et qui serait prêt pour toute attaque. Eux s'entraineraient bien sur plus que les autres.

- C'est une super idée Angie, répondit Hermione. Chaque groupe pourrait s'organiser…

- Et on ferait une réunion par semaine tous ensemble, pour s'informer … continua Harry.

- Oui ! Reprit Angie… grand père nous a promis une salle, je pourrais la transformer pour que tout le monde ai de la place …

C'était décidé. L'AD ne serait plus une simple association "d'entrainement" … ils voulaient servir à quelque chose et être prêts à se battre. Et puis, c'était la mission d'Angie … rallier les troupes et les préparer à combattre… c'est pourquoi les autres l'avait nommé à la tête de l'AD, sans négociations possibles.

xXx

Les vacances passèrent très vite, grâce à la nouvelle passion d'Angie : l'entrainement intensif. En effet, plus elle méditait, plus elle trouvait de nouvelles choses à explorer. Elle était capable de créer tous les sorts qu'elle souhaitait. Elle mit donc au point _l'immobilis_, un _stupéfix_ plus élaboré, dont l'avantage résidait surtout dans la contre formule que les mangemorts ignoraient : ainsi, les autres mangemorts ne pourraient plus réveiller leurs camarades. Elle créa aussi le sort _argenculum_, qui permettait d'envoyer un rayon d'argent très efficace pour détruire des loups garou … Remus avait même testé ces sorts lors qu'une de ses missions.

Mais la chose sur laquelle ils se concentrèrent surtout était la transformation en animagus. La méditation jouait un grand rôle dans ce pouvoir, et Angie les aida beaucoup à se concentrer. Ainsi, la veille du retour à Poudlard, les six jeunes sorciers étaient des animagus. Angie, fière des progrès de ces amis, les présenta à Sirius et Remus qui étaient abasourdis… les maraudeurs avaient mis plusieurs années avant d'y parvenir !

Les cinq autres étaient sous leur forme animale, quand Angie commenta :

- Voilà ! Je vous présente Simba… _Harry était un magnifique Lion couleur feu_ ; Pégase … _Ron prenait la forme d'un cheval beige_ ; Lola ... _Hermione_ :_ un adorable chat tigré gris et blanc_ ; Christy … _Ginny_ : _une panthère noire_ ; et Dray … _Drago_ :_ un loup gris et blanc_. Et moi je suis Lina !

Puis elle prit l'apparence de son Fenrhir. Tous les six n'avaient que leurs yeux d'inchangés…

- C'est incroyable, s'exclama Sirius ! Vous avez réussi en si peu de temps … Et si on faisait enrager Molly ?

Sur ces mots, il se transforma en Patmol, le gros chien noir, et les sept animagus entreprirent une course poursuite dans les couloirs du Manoir. Molly ne remarqua rien au début, mais Ron se prit le sabot dans un tapis et dévala les escaliers. Ils reprirent tous leur forme d'origine pour s'assurer que Pégase allait bien, et éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient tous hâte d'aller se promener dans le parc de Poudlard !

xXx

Deux jours après leur retour à Poudlard, le premier cours de défense appliquée contre les forces du mal fut donné. Tous les élèves, de la quatrième à la septième année, de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient présents, et seul quelques Serpentards s'étaient joint au groupe. Il avait suffit de quelques secondes à Angie pour les sonder… a son grand étonnement, ils étaient tous contre Voldemort. Chaque personne présente dans cette pièce voulait gagner cette guerre, et y participer ! Elle en fit part aux cinq autres, et ils décidèrent donc que tous pourraient intégrer l'AD s'ils le souhaitaient.

Le but de Sirius et Tonks était très simple pour ce premier cours : parer l'éventuelle perte de sa baguette :

- Bien, commença Sirius, je suis ravi qu'autant d'élèves soit présent… Nos premiers cours vont avoir pour but de vous enseigner une sorte de magie très utile…

- En effet, continua Tonks… qui peux me dire l'une des plus grande craintes d'un sorcier ?

- Perdre sa baguette … tenta Neville d'une petite voix

- Exactement ! Répondit Sirius. Lors d'un combat, un _expelliarmus_ bien lancé vous fera perdre votre baguette… mais chacun de vous détient une arme secrète. Votre caractère, votre personnalité et vos pouvoirs détermine cette arme.

- Il s'agit de magie à l'état pure, continua Tonks… grâce à une grande concentration, vous pourrait invoquer vos armes instantanément… Une petite démonstration professeur Black ?

Alors Sirius, avec un grand sourire, fit apparaitre une épée dans chacune de ses mains, et s'amusa à les faire tournoyer. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits…

- Bien sur, chaque arme est différente… mais pour commencer, vous allez devoir vous concentrer comme jamais !

Après seulement deux minutes de concentration, Angie invoqua elle aussi deux épées, mais beaucoup plus fines que celles de Sirius. Tout deux se lancèrent alors dans un combat silencieux pour ne pas gêner les autres. A la fin du cours, personne d'autre n'y était parvenu.

- Ne vous en faite pas, les rassura Tonks, il vous faudra du temps pour y parvenir !

- Avant de vous libérer, Angelina Potter a quelque chose à vous proposer …

Poussée par les cinq autres, Angie s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle respira un bon coup et dit :

- Voilà, vous savez peut-être que l'an dernier nous avions créé l'AD… certains d'entre vous en faisait parti … et nous avons décidé de la reformer. Le professeur Dumbledore nous autorise à recruter les élèves à partir de la quatrième année… donc si vous êtes intéressés, je vous donne rendez vous dimanche à 15h dans la grande salle. Bien sur, des mesures de sécurité seront prises pour éviter tout éventuel espion … Voilà… alors bonne journée, et à plus tard !

xXx

Le surlendemain, à 15h, tous les élèves présents au cours de Sirius et Tonks attendaient devant la grande salle. Les six fondateurs de cette nouvelle armée de Dumbledore arrivèrent et Angie attaqua :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de constater que vous êtes tous là… heu, voilà… les cinq autres ont insistés pour que je devienne votre … porte parole, et votre entraineur. Mais, l'AD a évoluée. Il y aura tois groupes : les chercheurs, les préparateurs de potions et les combattants. Vous choisirez l'un des groupes tout à l'heure. Hermione sera à la tête des chercheurs, Luna s'occupera des potions avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley qui se joindront à nous de temps en temps. Et moi, je m'occuperais des combattants. Une fois par semaine, le dimanche par exemple, on se réunira au complet pour partager nos progrès. Chaque groupe se réunira ensuite quand bon lui semble. Choisissez bien votre groupe, selon vous réelles compétences, on a besoin de chercheurs qui trouverons des nouveaux sorts ou des infos utiles… il nous faudra aussi un tas de potions : camouflage, soin, bouclier… Bien sur, on s'entrainera régulièrement tous ensemble, mais nous avons de très bon cours de DCFM qui aident à ne pas se ramollir !... Voilà, si ca vous va, je vous demanderez de venir mettre votre nom sur ce parchemin derrière moi. Il aura plusieurs utilités : vous ne pourrez voir la porte de notre QG que si votre nom y figure. Et si quelqu'un parle de quoi que ce soit concernant l'AD à une personne qui n'est pas sur cette liste… je le saurais tout de suite ! Vous remarquerez que certains noms apparaissent déjà sur le parchemin : certains professeurs et aurors pourront nous aider au besoin.

Un par un, les élèves inscrivirent donc leurs nom sur le parchemin, puis choisirent leurs groupes. Au final, ils étaient 101... Environ 20 élèves avaient choisit les recherches, et 20 autres les potions. Il restait donc une soixantaine de combattants. Angie s'exclama alors :

- Maintenant, suivez-moi … Direction le QG de l'armée de Dumbledore !

Elle les mena au premier étage, dans la "salle" que leur avait donné son grand père. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant : une fée, toute blanche, entourée d'un lion, d'un cheval, d'un chat, d'une panthère et d'un loup. Elle dit son nom et les fit entrer.

Encore une fois, elle s'était surpassée : ils étaient entrés dans une grande salle ou trônait trois grandes tables. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait trois portes. Angie rompit le silence :

- Bienvenu ! Vous êtes dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler notre salle de réunion commune… Comme vous le voyez en face, chaque groupe a sa pièce : elles ont les mêmes capacités qu'une salle sur demande : il suffit de penser à ce dont vous avez besoin, et vous l'avez ! Sauf en ce qui concerne les ingrédients pour les potions… faudra que vous me fassiez une liste. Pour les premières réunions, on restera tous ensemble, histoire de mettre tout le monde à niveau avec les sorts essentiels…

xXx

En seulement trois réunions, ils maitrisaient tous les sorts essentiels, ainsi que l'_immobilis_ et l'_argenculum_ d'Angie. Les plus doués avaient aidés les autres, et tout avait donc très bien avancé. Hermione et Angie avaient ensorcelé les gallions magiques de telle sorte que les membres pouvaient différencier une réunion de groupe, ou de l'AD au complet… De plus, tous les membres connaissaient maintenant l'étendu des pouvoirs d'Angie.

L'armée de Dumbledore était opérationnelle et Poudlard avait gagné une centaine de défenseurs.

* * *

**Une petite review ?? Please :))**


	12. Les loups de nos coeurs

**12 – Les loups de nos cœurs**

Entre les cours, l'AD et le Quidditch, Noël arriva très vite. L'AD avait bien évoluée et les trois groupes fonctionnaient très bien. Hermione et les chercheurs travaillaient beaucoup pour Dumbledore, ils étaient très efficaces dans la recherche des Horcruxes, ces parties de l'âme de Voldemort qu'ils devaient retrouver et détruire pour espérer tuer le mage noir. Le groupe de Luna et des jumeaux avaient déjà préparés de nombreuses potions utiles, et les jumeaux avaient inventés des bonbons qui faisaient l'effet d'une potion régénérante… Severus avait même été bluffé par le talent des jumeaux ! Et les combattants, eux, apprenaient de nombreux sorts et s'entrainaient beaucoup aux duels.

Pour le reste, tout allait pour le mieux pour les six sorciers. Il n'y avait plus que trois chambres dans leur repaire, même si personne n'avait dépassé le stade des câlins…

xXx

Le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal de Noël, la veille des vacances. Les trois filles étaient déjà impatientes et avaient décidées de charmer une nouvelle fois leurs compagnons…

Comme pour Halloween, les garçons furent prêts bien avant les filles. Ils avaient tout les trois optés pour des costumes moldus noir, sur une chemise blanche sans cravate. Class et décontractés à la fois, c'était parfait.

Du côté des filles, le maquillage se peaufinait. Hermione avait une longue robe bleue clair et les cheveux relevés. Ginny avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, qui tombaient sur sa robe verte, longue et moulante. Angie avait opté pour le rouge, en souvenir de son seizième anniversaire. Sa robe était aussi très longe et fendue jusqu'à la cuisse sur le côté droit.

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin dans le hall, Sirius les attendaient avec l'appareil photo, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Il réussit à prendre les trois garçons bouche bée, et se promit d'en faire un poster et de l'accrocher Square Grimaud avant l'arrivé des jeunes. Emu, il les prit aussi en groupe. Ils étaient heureux et ça se voyait sur leur visage.

Le petit groupe s'installa à une table pour diner, et Harry commença la conversation :

- Encore une fois, vous êtes magnifiques les filles … mais Angie, la robe était forcée d'être aussi … fendue sur le côté !

- Harry chéri, tu n'y connais rien en mode féminine ! Répondit Angie en rigolant.

- Et puis, moi j'aime beaucoup cette robe … continua Drago qui semblait sur une autre planète

- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron

- C'est bien tout ça, coupa Ginny, mais nous ? On est invisible ?

Elle réprimait son fou rire, mais les garçons changèrent vite de sujet. La soirée fut très réussie et ils dansèrent pendant des heures. Drago avait donné quelques cours à Harry et Ron, et les filles en étaient ravies. Ils montèrent vers 3h du matin, extenués. Et avant de s'endormir, Drago, qui caressait doucement les cheveux de sa chérie, ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Ma couleur préférée est définitivement le rouge …

Angie s'endormie avec le sourire, nichée dans les bras de son loup préféré.

xXx

Le premier jour des vacances fut consacré à la décoration de la maison, et à la vengeance contre Sirius. Ce dernier avait en effet accroché, dans l'entré du manoir, une photo dix fois agrandie du bal de Noël : les trois garçons, rouges écarlate et bouche bée ! Bien que morte de rire, Angie avait décidé de venger ses amis et Sirius s'était retrouvé métamorphosé en un bon gros Père Noël :

- Ha non, c'est de la triche ça ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son allure. Angelina Potter, viens ici tout de suite ! Mais ca gratte la barbe en plus … Angie !

Remus était littéralement mort de rire. Même Molly ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller quand elle vit débarquer les six jeunes sorciers, tous déguisés en enfants … les filles avaient des couettes bien hautes et les garçons faisait semblant de sucer leur pouce.

- Ohhhhh … dit Angie en imitant une enfant de cinq ans. C'est le Père Noyel ! Cro bien … Dis Père Noyel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté comme cadeau ?

- Vi ! Les cadeaux, crièrent les cinq autres en cœur, tout en continuant de sucer leurs pouces.

Remus n'en pouvait plus, et même Rogue, qui venait d'arriver, ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'occasion était trop belle pour Angie :

- Bajour prof Rogue ! … Ben Mus, pourquoi vous rigolez tout les deux ? Dit-elle avec un air innocent.

- Peut être y sont zaloux … Proposa Drago qui se retenait de rire.

Angie fit un clin d'œil aux cinq autres et en un claquement de doigts, Remus et Severus étaient eux aussi devenus des Pères Noël bien bedonnant.

Les six "enfants" éclatèrent de rire, puis se transformèrent en leurs animagus avant de prendre la fuite. Dumbledore arriva juste au moment où les trois Pères Noël se lançaient à leur poursuite, et il ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre Molly dans son fou rire.

Angie refusa de rendre leur apparence aux Pères Noël. Rogue fut donc obligé de rester au manoir, et en profita pour enterrer la hache de guerre avec les deux anciens maraudeurs, vengeance oblige.

- Il va falloir trouver quelque chose de puissant, Dit Sirius

- Oui … ils vont me le payer ! Continua Severus, qui n'avait jamais autant sourit

- J'ai une idée … Finit Remus.

Ainsi, deux jours après, le matin de Noël, les trois Pères Noël attendaient patiemment le réveil des jeunes dans la cuisine. Lorsque des cris retentirent dans tout le manoir, les adultes surent que leur plan avait marché : ils avaient installé des sceaux d'eau colorés, qui avaient déversés leur contenu sur les jeunes qui sortaient de leur chambre. Ainsi, ce sont six ados, trempés et aux cheveux rose bonbon qui entrèrent dans la cuisine sous les rires des trois Pères Noël et des parents Weasley.

- Ok, dit Angie, vous nous avez bien eu … Je n'arrive même pas à annuler le sort, comment vous avez fait ?

- Ha ha ! Répondit Remus… Tu ne le sauras que si nous retrouvons nos physiques de rêve !

- Ben voyons ! L'espoir fait vivre ! Rigola Harry

- D'accord ! Vous avez gagné… pour cette fois ! Finit Angie avant de leur rendre leur apparence. Maintenant on peut récupérer notre couleur naturelle ?

- Alors là tu rêves ! Répondirent les trois adultes en riant.

Malgré leurs protestations, les six ados passèrent Noël avec les cheveux aussi roses que Tonks.

Le repas de Noël se passa donc sous la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux Weasley, Tonks et Albus s'étaient joint aux autres, et tout le monde fut couvert de cadeaux.

Albus tendit soudain un gros livre à sa petite fille :

- J'ai trouvé ceci il y a quelques jours… et je pense qu'il te revient de droit. De toute façon, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir… je pense que tu es la seule à en avoir le pouvoir.

Angie examina le livre et l'ouvrit sans problème :

- Waouh ! C'est le journal de Marianne Gryffondor ! Merci grand père, c'est génial !

xXx

Elle passa deux jours entiers à dévorer le livre. C'était très instructif : Marianne y racontait toute sa vie de Fée Blanche… et tout ce qu'elle avait découvert au fil des années.

L'ambiance était toujours très bonne au manoir. Les ados avaient toujours les cheveux roses, mais avaient promis à Molly de ne pas tenter de se venger… pour l'instant. Les rapports avec le professeur Rogue s'étaient beaucoup améliorés, et il avait même permis aux ados de l'appeler par son prénom hors de Poudlard. Il s'entendait de plus assez bien avec les deux anciens maraudeurs, et tous les trois passaient leur temps à faire enrager les ados.

- Non, cherche pas Harry rosie chéri ! Lança Remus une fois de plus

- Le rose vous va vraiment très bien, continua Sirius en rigolant, j'vois pas ce qui vous dérange…

- C'est vrai, vous pourriez même lancer une nouvelle mode à Poudlard, finit Severus

Angie arriva comme une furie dans la cuisine, son livre à la main, alors que les trois adultes étaient morts de rire devant la tête décomposée des cinq ados.

- J'ai trouvé une potion, lança-t-elle sans préambule … Sev, je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Celui-ci, encore peu habitué à son nouveau surnom, haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Nous savons tous que tu es le meilleur préparateur de potion qui soit ! Continua-t-elle, en faisant rire tout le monde.

- Ha ha … Toujours autant d'humour Angelina ! Mais c'est quoi cette potion au juste ?

Elle regarda Remus puis Tonks, avant de répondre :

- Elle semble vraiment très compliquée … certains des ingrédients doivent même se deviner avec des énigmes … mais si on réussit, elle permettra de soigner définitivement un loup garou …

Remus recracha une partie de son thé, et le regard de Tonks s'illumina.

- Tu es sure de toi ? Demanda Remus

- Oh oui ! Répondit Angie… ça va pas être facile à réaliser, vraiment pas… mais je suis sure qu'on peut y arriver, et après ça tu seras libéré mon p'tit loup !

- Et tu n'auras plus aucunes excuses, murmura Tonks.

Angie sourit. Elle savait très bien que Tonks en pinçait pour le loup garou. Et même si c'était réciproque, Remus ne voulait pas lui imposer sa transformation mensuelle…

xXx

Le reste des vacances se passa très bien. Severus et Angie avaient décidés de commencer la potion une fois de retour à Poudlard, mais ils avaient déjà déchiffré la plupart des énigmes.

Les six jeunes ne retrouvèrent leur couleur de cheveux que la veille du départ pour Poudlard… ce soir là, une pluie de Bombabouses fut déversée dans trois des chambres du manoir… Sirius, Remus et Severus furent même obligés de dormir dans le salon…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :))**


	13. Très mauvaise Saint Valentin

**Et voici la suite !**

**Ca vous plait ??? Dois-je continuer à poster ? Snif Snif, je n'ai pas de reviews… je désespère…**

**Haley :P**

* * *

**13 – Très mauvaise Saint Valentin**

Le temps passait de plus en plus vite à Poudlard. L'AD progressait toujours autant, et le groupe d'Hermione avait permis de retrouver trois des six Horcruxes. Il n'en manquait donc plus que deux, puisque le professeur Dumbledore était persuadé que le dernier résidait en Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Le problème était toujours de savoir comment détruire ces parties d'âme, mais le fait de les détenir était déjà un gros avantage sur le mage noir.

Les combattants aussi progressaient beaucoup : ils étaient devenus très bons en duels et maitrisaient parfaitement les sorts informulés. De plus, tous les membres de l'AD savaient maintenant invoquer leurs armes. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago détenaient chacun une épée différente, et Hermione un arc. Ginny était vraiment très habile avec son épée et égalait presque Angie et Sirius.

Severus et Angie avaient commencés la potion pour Remus. Elle se révélait encore plus compliquée que prévue, et il faudrait sans doute plusieurs mois pour en venir à bout. Mais Angie, tout comme sa mère, était très douée et Severus était épaté par la maturité et le talent de la jeune Gryffondor, même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Se foutre des jeunes était une chose, les complimenter en était une autre !

xXx

Tout était très calme dans la communauté sorcière, beaucoup trop calme… et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Angie avait réussi à bloquer le lien d'Harry avec l'esprit de Voldemort, et celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas se douter que le mage noir préparait quelque chose…

Environ dix jours avant la Saint Valentin, les six jeunes étaient entrain de petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors quand le courrier arriva. Hermione, qui avait pris l'habitude de lire la Gazette, lâcha un cri qui inquiéta les autres.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dirent-ils en chœur

Elle ne répondit rien mais leur passa le journal. Harry lu à voix haute l'article qui s'intitulait "Evasion massive à Askaban"

- "Hier, en fin d'après midi, les détraqueurs ont quittés leurs postes à la prison d'Askaban. Tous les mangemorts arrêtés en juin dernier se sont échappés. Citons par exemple, les Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle Sénior ou encore Pettigrow. Tous sont réputés pour être très dangereux…"

L'article continuait sur plusieurs pages. Angie, dont la colère montait, s'exclama :

- Non, mais on aura tout vu ! On les avait pourtant prévenus après l'intrusion des détraqueurs en octobre… mais non, ces abrutis du ministère n'ont rien fait ! Et maintenant ils sont en liberté …

Ca représentait beaucoup pour les jumeaux Potter, et pour Drago. Bellatrix, Peter et Lucius… trois personnes qui auraient pu détruire leur vie à jamais.

L'évasion fit beaucoup de bruit, mais il n'y eu aucun incidents dans les jours qui suivirent. Donc, grâce aux demandes insistantes des élèves, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le jour de la Saint Valentin. Angie, qui trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, convoqua l'AD au complet la veille.

- Je voulais juste vous dire de faire attention, dit-elle… Je ne pense pas vraiment que cette sortie soit une bonne idée. Bien sur, je suis ravie de sortir un peu de Poudlard, mais l'occasion sera trop belle pour les mangemorts… pensez à votre baquette, et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez m'appeler en pensées…

xXx

La majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là pour encadrer les élèves. Seules les quatre dernières années avaient pu sortir, et ils étaient assez regroupés… pas très romantique comme Saint Valentin.

Les six sorciers s'étaient installés dans le même café, mais à des tables séparées. Ils profitaient de ce petit tête-à-tête depuis moins d'une heure quand des cris se firent entendre dans le village sorcier.

- J'en étais sure ! Cria Angie avant de se précipiter dehors, suivie de prêt par les autres.

Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ca … le soleil avait disparu : il n'était que 15h mais il faisait nuit noire, et une énorme lune, pleine, avait remplacé le soleil. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour annuler ce mauvais sort, mais la magie noire utilisée était bien trop puissante.

- _Angie_, entendit-elle dans sa tête, _réuni l'AD à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard… personne ne doit approcher Poudlard_

- _Ok_, répondit-elle a son grand père … _Tous à l'entrée du village, utilisez les sorts d'invisibilités pour ne pas vous faire prendre_ ! Envoya-t-elle en pensée à tous les membres de l'AD

Une fois tous réunis, Angie s'écria :

- Préparez-vous, personne ne doit passer… les combattants en première ligne…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que plusieurs mangemorts se dirigeaient déjà vers eux. Les six fondateurs de l'AD se tenaient devant les autres, baguettes levées.

- Ha ! Voilà que ma journée s'illumine enfin, lança Bellatrix Lestrange, les bébés Potter, la sang-de-bourbe, et les traitres à leur sang … le maitre va être ravi ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains… je vais laisser mes amis se charger de vous, et je vais allez tuer des innocents ! Ha ha ha ha …

Et avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste, une centaine de loups garou et de harpies arrivèrent derrière les mangemorts. Voilà pourquoi il faisait nuit … ça s'annonçait mal !

- _On a besoin de renfort_ ! Pensa très fort Angie vers qui pouvait l'entendre. _N'oubliez pas : argenculum pour les loups garou, et s'ils approchent trop, invoquez vos armes ! De toute façon, pour les harpies seules vos armes marcheront ! Les archers, préparez vous ! _

Les mangemorts, qui regardaient le spectacle d'un peu plus loin, furent abasourdis en voyant tomber les monstres un par un. Les sorts d'Angie étaient très efficaces, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Au bout d'une demi heure, il restait plus de la moitié des monstres et les cris retentissaient de plus en plus fort dans le village. Angie décida alors de tenter quelque chose…

- Reculez-vous ! Cria-t-elle. Et couvrez-moi !

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes… elle sentait les sorts de ses camarades qui la protégeait… il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution plus radicale … Gagné ! Elle avait trouvé un super sort, bien que dangereux. Elle avança d'un pas puis leva les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en fixant le ciel, puis un énorme nuage chargé d'électricité se forma au dessus des créatures qui s'étaient figées de peur. Elle redescendit les mains doucement, les paumes tournées vers le sol et une multitude d'éclairs s'abattirent sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, et il ne restait plus rien qu'un tas de cendres.

Angie tomba à genoux, épuisée. Elle avait éliminé une cinquantaine de créatures avec un seul sort…

- Lina ! S'écria Drago… ça va mon ange ? Dit-il, arrivé près d'elle

- T'en fait pas … il me faudrait juste un des fameux bonbons Weasley, répondit-elle avec un sourire

Aussitôt le bonbon avalé, elle sentit ses forces lui revenir. Elle réunit alors Harry, Drago, Ginny et vingt autres combattants, pour avancer dans le village où les cris continuaient.

- Les autres, dit-elle, vous restez ici… rien ne doit passer ! Et au moindre problème, vous m'appelez … faites attention.

Les jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent vers le centre du village. Comme le pressentait Angie, c'était horrible… les loups garous et les harpies avaient fait beaucoup de victimes parmi les habitants, même si beaucoup de créatures étaient tombées. Angie reconnu soudain Sirius et son grand père qui se battaient plus loin. Il y avait en faite tous les membres de l'Ordre qui essayaient de se défendre… il restait des dizaines de loups garou et les sorciers semblaient faiblir. Angie se retourna et regarda ses amis avant de dire :

- Utilisez vos armes… ils sont éparpillés, ce sera plus facile. Vous êtes les meilleurs à l'épée, je ne vous ai pas choisis pour rien ! …Je vais essayer de trouver une solution … Allons-y !

Ils invoquèrent tous leurs épées et s'éparpillèrent, deux par deux. Angie sortie ses deux fines lames et se dirigea vers son grand père. Un bon nombre de tête tombèrent avant qu'elle parvienne à le rejoindre.

- Il faut trouver un truc plus radical, dit-elle, il faut faire partir cette foutue pleine lune !

Albus et elle était dos à dos, et se battait tout en parlant.

- Et tu as une idée ? C'était toi la pluie d'éclair ? répondit-il

- Heu… oui… ca a été radical ! T'en fait pas, j'ai maitrisé ma puissance. Mais là… j'ai essayé de contrer le sort tout à l'heure… mais la magie qui a été utilisée est bien trop noire pour moi …

- Tu as invoqué le ciel pour produire tes éclairs. Ne cherche pas à anéantir ce sort, comme tu l'as dit, il nous faut seulement cacher cette lune… Sirius et moi on te couvre !

Elle avait compris… mais en avait-elle le pouvoir ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Encore une fois, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour trouver le sort parfait. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les mains vers le ciel mais son regard était très différent. Elle prononça une longue formule… elle crut une seconde qu'elle avait loupé son coup mais une petite boule de lumière apparue au loin. Elle se concentra au maximum et la boule grossit jusqu'à faire plusieurs mètres de diamètres, cachant complètement la lune et anéantissant bien sur ses effets : ainsi, tous les loups garous reprirent forme humaine avant de fuir en transplanant, quelque peu sonnés d'avoir été transformés aussi vite… Mais personne n'eut réellement le temps de souffler : alors que les aurors, aidés des membres de l'AD, se débarrassaient des dernières harpies (déstabilisées par le soleil éclatant qui illuminait à présent le ciel), les mangemorts apparurent à nouveau :

- Et ben, morveuse, c'est qu'elle en a des pouvoirs quand même ! Cracha Bellatrix vers Angie.

Ils étaient encerclés… ils s'étaient bien fait avoir ! Angie avala un bonbon avant de contacter Hermione pour s'assurer que tout allait bien à l'entrée de Poudlard, puis elle regarda la sorcière qui reprit :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux faire contre ca … Avada…

Mais elle ne put pas finir son sort, sa baguette lui avait sauté des mains, tout comme celles de tous les mangemort présents. Toutes les baguettes avaient atterries aux pieds d'Angie. La situation s'était inversée en une seconde, et Angie se mit à rire :

- Ben voyons ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser me tuer, pouffiasse ! Par contre, je m'occuperais bien de ton cas …

Bellatrix vira au blanc quand Angie s'avança, mais elle se contenta d'envoyer un monumental coup de poing dans le visage de la mangemort. Son nez éclata sous le choc et elle hurla de douleur. Tous les mangemorts transplanèrent à cet instant, profitant de la diversion. Maugrey ligota Bellatrix et chargea un autre membre de l'ordre de prévenir le ministère et d'envoyer des médicomages en urgence.

xXx

Ils avaient eu chaud ! Certains membres de l'Ordre firent une dernière fois le tour du village, mais il n'y avait plus rien et le ciel était redevenu normal. Il y avait eu de nombreuses victimes parmi les habitants, et quatre membres de l'ordre n'avaient pas survécus. Mais aucun élève n'avait été gravement blessé.

Angie avait le poing dans un sale état et fut obligée de passer par un médicomage, et après une petite réunion de l'AD pour féliciter tout le monde, les six sorciers se retrouvèrent dans leur repaire.

- T'as une sacrée droite frangine ! Lança Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, mais ça fait mal ! Je me suis pété trois phalanges !... C'est une chose de tuer des harpies ou des loups garou maléfiques, mais des humains… j'ai préféré l'humilier.

- C'était réussi ! Lancèrent Harry, Drago et Ginny en même temps.

- En tout cas, t'a fait fort aujourd'hui, reprit Ron. Les éclairs et le soleil…

- Comment tu as tenu le coup ? Tu as du dépenser énormément de magie ! Continua Hermione

- Vive les bonbons Weasley ! Répondit Angie en souriant.

Ils partagèrent leurs sentiments sur cette après midi pendant un long moment, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Pour une première Saint Valentin en couple, ça avait été plutôt spécial…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? Sy vous plait… :)))**


	14. Pause tendresse

**14 – Pause tendresse**

Après cette fameuse Saint Valentin, plus aucune sorties à Pré-au-lard ne furent autorisées. Il y avait encore plus d'aurors à Poudlard, mais les mangemorts ne s'étaient plus manifestés depuis. Bellatrix avait été enfermée dans les cachots du ministère et interrogée à plusieurs reprises, mais on avait rien appris.

xXx

Le mois de mai était arrivé, annonçant le soleil, mais aussi l'approche des BUSE pour Ginny. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à réviser, et Hermione ne cessait pas de reprocher à Harry de la déconcentrer. En effet, une fois de plus, Harry était entrain d'admirer la rouquine qui révisait ses cours de métamorphose :

- Harry, dit-elle, comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça ?

- Désolé ma douce, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… tu es si belle ma Ginny …

La jolie rousse rougit un peu avant de répondre :

- N'empêche, il faut que je révise mon ange …

- Oh, allez ma puce, tu bosses depuis des heures ! Une petite pause ne peut pas te faire de mal … il fait un temps magnifique, ça te dit une petite promenade dans le parc ?

Harry lui fit une moue à la quelle la rouquine ne pouvait pas résister :

- Ok, répondit-elle alors, tu as gagné ! Allez viens…

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le parc. Après une petite balade, ils s'installèrent au bord du lac.

- Ca fait du bien de souffler, tu avais raison mon ange, dit Ginny une fois calée dans ses bras

- Ben sur ! J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais bien !

- Ben voyons, Potter … toujours aussi modeste ! Répondit-elle en rigolant

- Ca fait parti de mon charme naturel ! Continua Harry malicieusement

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Ginny reprit plus sérieusement :

- Je suis si bien dans tes bras Harry… je t'aime plus que tout au monde tu sais …

- C'est le meilleur endroit au monde pour moi aussi ma belle… je t'aime Ginny, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, même s'il m'a fallu un bon moment pour m'en rendre compte !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit-elle, j'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne t'intéresserais à moi… mais encore une fois, les filles avaient raison : rien de tel que de rendre un mec jaloux pour qu'il comprenne enfin !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ca me rendait dingue de te voir avec Dean… j'avais envie de l'étriper à chaque fois que je vous croisais ensemble !

- Mais maintenant je suis à toi Harry Potter, et pour toujours …

- Pour toujours, répéta-t-il doucement.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes. A bout de souffle et rouge pivoine, Ginny reprit :

- Je suis vraiment bien ici, mais il faut que je retourne travailler … bientôt on sera tranquille …

- Ok, répondit-il tout aussi rouge… je te suis !

xXx

Hermione et Ron étaient installés eux aussi dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione caressait les cheveux de Ron, dont la tête était posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille

- C'est le pied, dit-il… Mione, j'adore ce que t'es entrain de faire !

- Moi aussi j'aime bien faire ça mon cœur … on est tellement bien là, tout les deux…

Son regard fut tout à coup attiré par un grand brun et une petite rousse qui marchaient :

- Ha non, dit-elle, j'y crois pas… Harry a encore réussi à déconcentrer Ginny !

- Ho, laisse les où ils sont… elle a bien le droit à une pause. Et puis, ne suis-je pas plus intéressant que ma sœur ?

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et se redressa. Hermione répondit alors :

- Mais si, mon beau rouquin … tu es bien plus intéressant ! Tu as raison, laissons les où ils sont !

- Ha je préfère ça ma Mione ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut se retrouver tranquille tout les deux.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle… faut dire aussi qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de n'ennuyer ces derniers temps ! Mais ça fait du bien d'être dans tes bras…

Elle se cala dans les bras puissant de son rouquin, qui la sera contre elle avant de dire :

- Je ne remercierais jamais assez Angie de m'avoir menacé de mort cet été ! Depuis ce jour, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

- Et moi je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde !… quand je pense aux cinq années qu'on a passé à se disputer !

- C'est clair, répondit Ron, qui aurait pu croire qu'en faite on s'aimait autant ?

Hermione éclata de rire à cette remarque. Comme son rouquin pouvait être naïf parfois. Elle répondit alors :

- Tout Poudlard d'après les autres ! Et ce depuis la 1ère année !

Il rigola aussi, enlaça la jolie brune et l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes. A bout de souffle, Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, heureux.

xXx

Angie et Drago avaient marchés jusqu'à la forêt avant de se transformer en leur animagus. Lina le Fenrhir et Dray le loup, qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, traversèrent la forêt à pleine vitesse et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard. Ils reprirent leur apparence dans une vaste plaine qui dominait la région. Ils avaient repérés cet endroit il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et y venaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils s'installèrent sur un gros rocher, comme d'habitude, et commencèrent à parler :

- A cette heure de la journée c'est magnifique, dit Angie, le soleil éclaire tout le bas de la vallée …

- C'est vrai … répondit Drago doucement

Angie le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne ressentait rien de négatif mais il était bizarre. Elle reprit alors :

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien … je me disais seulement que j'ai de la chance. Y'a un an, j'aurais jamais pensé que ma vie pourrait changer à ce point !

- Mais tu as tout fait pour la faire changer. Ce que tu as aujourd'hui tu ne le doit qu'à toi. Harry et Ron ne t'auraient jamais fait confiance si tu n'avais pas demandé l'aide de mon grand père…

- Vous m'avait tellement apporté… j'ai gagné des amis, des oncles, et même une maman poule !

Il posa sa main sur le visage d'Angie avant de continuer :

- Et puis je t'ai toi ! Jamais ne n'aurait pensé mériter ton amour. Tu as illuminé ma vie… jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait sourit ainsi… ne m'avait aimé …

- Et je t'ai aimé dès la première année… malgré ton arrogance et ta stupidité, je savais que tu avais en toi quelque chose de bon, et qu'un jour tu ferais le bon choix. J'ai eu raison ! J'ai toujours lu en toi, tu le sais !

Il sourit. Il adorait sa façon de dire les choses avec son air malicieux. Elle reprit en souriant :

- Et puis, toi aussi tu nous as beaucoup apportés Dray. Tu es bien meilleur que tu ne le crois… tu as même réussit à apaiser un peu mon caractère de feu d'après Harry !

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit-il en riant.

Il l'enlaça encore plus tendrement et la regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Je t'aime Angelina

- Je t'aime aussi Drago

Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement au début puis passionnément. Angie se cala contre le torse musclé de Drago et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de sa chaleur.

xXx

Sirius venait de quitter une Tonks complètement déprimée quand il aperçu Remus dans un couloir :

- Que fais tu là Lunard, dit-il

Il regarda par la fenêtre où était posté son ami et vit Harry et Ginny rentrer au château main dans la main, et Ron et Hermione, plus loin, enlacés près du lac.

- Toi aussi tu pourrais connaitre ça tu sais, continua-t-il

- Elle est trop jeune pour moi Patmol ! Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui apporter ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Je sais juste qu'elle t'aime, et que tu l'aimes ! Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Je ne sais pas… je suis un loup garou ! Et si Angie ne réussit pas la potion, je le resterais pour toujours… je ne peux pas lui imposer ça

- Oh arrête ! Elle sait qui tu es, et elle t'aime quand même. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance Remus. Et puis, elle est malheureuse et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça… je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te régler ton compte !

Remus sourit. Il savait bien que Sirius avait raison, mais il fallait affronter Tonks, et ses craintes. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Angie… elle aurait sans doute de bons conseils !

* * *

**Une petite review peut-être ?? :)**


	15. Adieu le loup, bonjour l'amour

**15 – Adieu le loup, bonjour l'amour**

Le lendemain de cette belle journée, Angie se rendit aux cachots pour travailler sur la potion de Remus. Ca faisait bientôt cinq mois qu'ils travaillaient dessus, mais ils y étaient presque. Il manquait un dernier ingrédient à ajouter, mais il fallait déchiffrer l'énigme.

Elle tournait en rond depuis vingt minutes en répétant l'énigme à voix haute :

- _Je suis l'élément essentiel, celui qui guérit. J'arrive par le ciel, et une larme suffit_…

- Tu ne peux pas réfléchir à voix basse ? Demanda Severus légèrement irrité

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et il l'avait bien remarqué. Elle se tut un instant avant de s'écrier :

- Mais bien sur ! C'est évident … le Phénix ! Une larme de Phénix

- Oui… admit alors Severus épaté. Je pense que tu as raison… bien joué.

Elle sourit aux deux derniers mots puis cria :

- Fumsek ! Fumsek, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi …

Le Phénix de son grand père arriva en une seconde. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis il se dirigea vers le chaudron où il laissa couler une larme. La potion vira immédiatement à une couleur argent pure… ils avaient réussit ! Angie remercia Fumsek avant de se précipiter dans les bras d'un Rogue abasourdit :

- On a réussit ! Oh, merci Sev… heu prof' Rogue ! Merci, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça toute seule !

- Y'a pas d'quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire, tu es très douée en potion… et puis, c'était un sacré challenge de réussir cette potion !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis répondit :

- C'est vrai !... Je veux tester ça tout de suite … j'appelle les autres ?

- Si tu veux… on a du temps.

Angie contacta mentalement Harry, Ron, Drago, Mione, Ginny, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, et bien sur son parrain, qui arrivèrent très vite.

- La potion est finie n'est ce pas ? Demanda Remus anxieux

- Oui, répondit Angie, elle semble parfaite. A toi de décider si tu veux toujours la tester…

- Allons-y, dit simplement Remus.

- Ok, donc tout le monde au fond de la pièce, je vais entourer Remus de mon bouclier avant qu'il ne prenne la potion… maintenant ! Allez !

Elle évita ainsi les questions. Elle ne leur avait pas tout dit, sauf à Remus bien sur. Mais grâce au bouclier, il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle l'avait mis au point il y a peu : un dôme de diamant que rien ne pouvait détruire.

Elle donna une fiole à Remus, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis l'entoura de son bouclier. Dès qu'il avala la potion, il se mit à hurler et Angie lui cria :

- Accroche toi Mus, chasse le… tu en as le pouvoir. Je sais, ca fait mal… mais c'est la dernière fois, la toute dernière fois… accroche toi, vas-y Parrain, chasse le !

Remus cria une dernière fois et une ombre noir sortit de son corps. Il tomba alors à genou, épuisé.

- Vas-y Angie, dit-il difficilement, il faut que tu vérifies…

Ils avaient testés un sort : Angie pouvait simuler l'effet d'une pleine lune, et Remus s'était transformé quand elle l'avait lancé.

- Ok, fit-elle. _Nanta Plana Luna_ ! S'écria-t-elle.

Une énorme lune apparue au dessus de Remus et elle supprima le bouclier… rien ne se produisit. Ils avaient vraiment réussit. Angie se jeta dans les bras de Remus puis chuchota à son oreille :

- Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse Mus, dis lui a quel point tu l'aimes …

Tous félicitèrent les deux préparateurs de Potion et Remus. Angie jeta un regard appuyé à Remus avant de dire :

- Il faudra qu'on fête ça dignement pendant les vacances ! Mais en attendant, je suis crevée, et je pense que Severus apprécierait aussi un peu de repos.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant. Tous quittèrent donc les cachots, et après un coup de coude provenant de Sirius, Remus proposa une discussion à Tonks. Ils sortirent tout les deux dans le parc et s'installèrent près du Saule Cogneur.

- Je suis désolé Dora, dit Remus, désolé de te faire souffrir

- Alors ne le fait pas ! Répondit-elle. Tu n'es plus un loup garou, tu n'as plus a avoir peur de me faire du mal ! Et puis j'aurais continué de t'aimer de la même façon si la potion n'avait pas marché…

- Oui, mais je suis vieux Dora, trop vieux pour toi …

- Mais pas assez vieux pour arrêter de dire des conneries ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tout ça encore une fois Remus, j'en ai assez… alors si tu n'as plus rien à me dire …

- Attend Dora, je voulais juste vérifier encore une fois …

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Remus ?

- Je … heu, je t'aime Dora, depuis des années, même si je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma condition de loup garou… tu es la première qui m'ais aimé en connaissant cette part de moi…

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne vas plus me repousser ? Demanda Dora, sadique

- Oui, Dora… si tu veux toujours de moi… tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais depuis longtemps mais j'ai été idiot…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'ex loup garou et posa sa main sur sa joue. Remus ferma les yeux une seconde puis passa la main dans les cheveux rose vif de Tonks avant de l'embrasser. C'était un baiser enflammé, à la hauteur de l'attente qu'ils avaient endurée.

- Viens, murmura Dora à son oreille.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le château, vers ses appartements. Etre affecté à temps plein à Poudlard avait ses avantages ! Une fois arrivés, elle referma la porte, la verrouilla et jeta un _assourdisso_ sur la pièce pour être tranquille. Elle déboutonna lentement sa robe de sorcier en disant :

- Je t'ai attendu bien trop longtemps Remus, je veux être à toi … pour toujours.

Remus l'embrassa et passa les mains sous son tee-shirt. Ils s'aimèrent passionnément une bonne partie de la nuit, et Dora s'endormit heureuse, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? Please…. ! :)**


	16. Retour au Terrier

**16 – Retour au Terrier**

L'année scolaire se termina sans autre incidents, et tous allaient rentrer pour les vacances. L'AD s'était réunie avant le départ pour les dernières recommandations et les six adolescents, installés dans un wagon du Poudlard express, étaient ravis de faire une petite pause.

- Ca fait du bien d'être en vacances, dit Harry. On va peut-être souffler un peu…

- N'oubli pas que tu vas recevoir tes pouvoirs, répondit Angie.

- Et qu'il y a le mariage de Bill et Fleur, continua Ron. Ma mère va être dans tous ses états !

En effet, quinze jours plus tard devait se tenir le mariage de l'ainé des Weasley avec la jolie française. Fleur avait insisté pour que le mariage se déroule au Terrier, et tout un système de sécurité avait du être mis en place autour du domaine.

Quand ils descendirent du train, Sirius, Remus, Molly et Tonks, resplendissante, les attendaient souriant. Après les habituelles embrassades, les ados s'agrippèrent aux adultes et tous transplanèrent directement devant le Terrier.

- Surprise, s'écria Molly. La sécurité est à son maximum, alors jusqu'au mariage on va rester ici. Je n'étais pas d'accord au début, mais comme on a besoin de chambres… enfin, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Dobby vous on préparé une petite surprise… mais je vous aurez à l'œil…

- Suivez nous ! La coupa Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Les six ados les suivirent jusqu'au grenier, et ils furent stupéfaits de se trouvez devant 3 portes.

- Vous avez vos chambres mixtes ! Expliqua Remus. On a eu du mal à décider Molly, mais étant donné que Ron, Hermione et Drago sont déjà majeurs, et que les jumeaux le seront bientôt…

- On a réussit à convaincre Molly ! Continua Sirius. C'est pour Ginny que ca a été le plus dure… mais on lui a assuré que de toute façon vous trouveriez le moyen de dormir ensemble !

- Et on a fait la même chose Square Grimaud ! Finit Tonks.

- Le seul inconvénient c'est que vous allaient avoir le droit à une petite conversation avec Molly ou Arthur ! Ajouta Remus en se retenant de rire.

Les trois couples étaient aux anges… leurs chambres étaient géniales, et Angie se promit de remercier Molly comme il se doit dès qu'elle aurait légalement le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard.

xXx

Quand ils redescendirent au salon, Molly appela les trois filles et Arthur les trois garçons.

Angie, Ginny et Hermione s'attendaient à un moment très gênant, et Molly commença très fort :

- Bon, j'espère que cette conversation n'arrive pas trop tard et que vous n'avez pas encore dépassées certaines limites…

Les trois filles changèrent de couleur et Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant, l'air de rien, Molly continua :

- Je sais que vous êtes à un âge où vos hormones sont en ébullition, et ça fait déjà un bon moment que vous êtes ensembles… donc je vais vous enseigner le sort de contraception, car il est hors de question que je devienne grand-mère avant que vous soyez mariées !

Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça du tout ! En quelque sorte, Molly leur donnait son approbation.

- Mais je tiens à ajouter que rien ne presse ! Il faut que vous soyez vraiment sure d'être prêtes, et vous avez toute la vie devant vous…

Après plusieurs autres recommandations, elle leur apprit le sort _contraceptis_, puis les serra toutes les trois dans ses bras en murmurant :

- N'oubliez pas, vous avez tout le temps…

Elle essayait de se rassurer. Heureusement, elle ignorait que ca faisait déjà un petit moment que les six ados y pensaient… sans en parler.

xXx

Dans le salon, Arthur s'installa en face des trois garçons. Il était presque aussi rouge qu'eux et n'aimait pas beaucoup cette situation. Mais il avait promit à Molly… alors il commença :

- Bon, je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi nous sommes là. On va essayer de faire court… je dois seulement vous dire de… prendre vos précautions… et de toujours respecter les filles…

Arthur était vraiment très mal à l'aise, et les garçons avaient maintenant du mal à ne pas rire. Mais Charly, le second fils Weasley, arriva à se moment :

- Waouh ! S'écria-t-il en riant, ne serait-ce pas une fameuse discussion père-fils ? Alors, les garçons vous avez eu le droit au fameux "respecter les filles" ? Et je suppose que maman est entrain de torturer les filles pas loin ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Ron en souriant. Je suis content de te voir Charly !

- Moi aussi p'tit frère. Allez papa, je pense qu'ils ont compris ! Si on allait délivrer les filles ?

xXx

L'arrivée en avance de Charly changea les idées de Molly pour un temps. Mais il fallait préparer le mariage, et les six ados avaient été mis à contribution. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde pour eux, et le soir ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormaient très tôt.

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Il faisait un temps magnifique, et tout s'annonçait très bien. Les six ados étaient chargés de diriger les invités vers leurs places pour la cérémonie. Ils étaient tout les six très beaux. Les garçons avaient un costume moldu, sans la veste. Ginny, une des demoiselles d'honneur de Fleur, avait une jolie robe longue couleur or. Hermione avait opté pour une robe mi-longue rose clair à fines bretelles, et Angie avait une robe assez similaire mais jaune pale. Toute les trois avaient relevées leurs cheveux et portaient des sandales à talon assorties à leurs robes.

La cérémonie fut magnifique et mesdames Delacour et Weasley laissèrent couler de nombreuses larmes. Tous les invités se réunirent ensuite sous une grande tante pour faire la fête. La musique commença avant même la fin du repas et de nombreux invités en profitèrent.

Tout le monde était heureux. Angie le sentait bien, et c'était la première fois qu'elle appréciait autant son empathie. Remus et Dora dansaient, enlacés, tout comme les jeunes mariés. Les jumeaux Weasley semblaient préparer quelque chose dans leur coin, et même Rogue souriait en les voyant manigancer. Elle aperçue Hermione et Ginny qui attirait leur cavalier sur la piste, puis sentit deux bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille :

- A quoi tu penses ma belle ? Murmura Drago à son oreille

- A rien de particulier… je me disais juste que c'est bon de sentir que tout le monde passe un bon moment, répondit-elle en se retournant dans les bras de Drago.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser, continua-t-elle, on va se balader ?

- Avec plaisir ma belle, répondit Drago.

Ils s'installèrent plus bas, près du lac. Drago n'était pas très à l'aise au milieu de toute cette foule et Angie l'avait bien senti. Elle se cala dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse mon ange ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, c'est dingue !... mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave … c'est juste que … enfin, je suis un fils de mangemort, et la plupart des gens ignorent mon histoire et ne me vois que comme le fils Malefoy … j'ai bien vu comment certains invités me regardait…

- Depuis quand Drago Malefoy s'inquiète de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui ? Hein ?... Laisse les où ils sont ! Certaines personnes se disent peut être du côté du bien, mais ne font rien contre cette guerre, rien du tout ! Toi tu te bas, tu te prépares à affronter l'autre tordu… et rien que pour ca tu vaux mieux qu'eux ! Ne doute pas Drago…

Elle caressa sa joue tendrement, et Drago oublia son malaise. Elle avait un don pour l'apaiser, personne ne l'avait aussi bien compris qu'elle.

- Merci ma belle, répondit-il dans un sourire. Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut… je t'aime Angie…

- Je t'aime aussi Dray …

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune blond. Le baiser fut d'abord tendre, puis passionné et sensuel. C'est à ce moment qu'Angie perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs pour la première fois depuis longtemps…

- Mais, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire gêné.

Ils n'étaient plus près du lac au Terrier, mais dans leur chambre, au grenier de la maison.

- Heu… ben peut-être que… inconsciemment… je me suis dit qu'on serait mieux ici… mais, heu… je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Elle était rouge pivoine ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès, mais il fallait bien avouer que ca faisait un moment que ses hormones y pensaient …

Il était tout aussi rouge qu'elle, et pour un spectateur extérieur, cette scène était hilarante. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, malgré l'attirance qu'il avait pour la jolie blonde. Etait-elle vraiment prête ? Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, même s'il avait vraiment envie qu'elle soit entièrement à lui. Angie savait lire en lui mieux qu'en quiconque, et ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant lui fit perdre toutes ses craintes :

- Je suis prête Drago… je veux être rien qu'à toi… pour toujours

- Tu es sure…

Mais il ne pu pas finir sa phrase. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en passant les mains sous sa chemise… Ce fut un moment magique pour les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils se prouvèrent tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime Angelina Potter… je t'aime plus que tout au monde … souffla Drago dans son oreille, une fois leur amour consommé

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle heureuse, et je t'aimerais toujours…

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Angie réalise qu'il se déroulait un mariage dans le jardin :

- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, mais je pense qu'on ferait bien de redescendre avant que quelqu'un se mette à nous chercher !

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se rhabiller... et quand Angie réussit enfin à refermer sa robe, Drago éclata de rire :

- T'es vraiment sexy chérie, dit-il, mais je pense que ta robe fera un meilleur effet à l'endroit !

- En effet… répondit-elle en riant. Mais je pense aussi que la braguette de ton pantalon serait mieux fermée !

Ils s'inspectèrent dans la glace avant de redescendre, mais aucun des deux ne pensa à se recoiffer. Arrivés dans le jardin, ils tombèrent sur Sirius qui éclata aussitôt de rire :

- Heu… les jeunes, ce n'est pas que le genre "j'me coiffe avec un pétard" vous va mal … mais disons que c'est un peu suspect !

Malgré sa gêne, Angie ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de lancer un sort pour que leurs coiffures soient un peu plus nettes.

A l'autre bout du jardin, Molly regarda les deux ados sortir de la maison main dans la main. Elle soupira, mais le bonheur qu'ils affichaient suffit à la faire relativiser… après tout, elle aussi avait été jeune !

xXx

Angie et Drago rejoignirent les quatre autres, qui s'étaient installés à une table.

- Vous étiez où vous deux ? Demanda Harry froidement.

- Ailleurs ! Répondit Angie tout aussi froidement. Et puis c'est quoi le problème, pourquoi t'es désagréable d'un coup ?

- Parce qu'il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa sœur puisse avoir une vie sexuelle ! Répondit Ginny, irritée. J'espère pour toi que mon frère réagira différemment, Potter !

Sur ces mots, la rouquine se leva après avoir fusillé Harry du regard. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'Harry guettait le retour des amoureux et Ginny en avait assez. Drago changea de couleur mais Angie lui envoya un clin d'œil, avant de dire :

- T'es nul, frangin !

Et Angie quitta à son tour la table, suivie de près par Hermione. Elles retrouvèrent Ginny seule près du lac, les yeux gonflés.

- Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils Gin' ? Ce n'est pas grave, je connais mon frère, il s'y fera !

- Mais il m'énerve avec ces grands discours ! Si j'ai bien tout compris, je devrais retenir mes hormones jusqu'au mariage ! Cria Ginny. Non mais, il est vraiment vieux jeu c'est dingue ! Ce n'est pas que je suis pressée, mais vu son discours d'aujourd'hui…

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas ma belle, reprit Angie. Je suis sa sœur, et je l'ai fait avant lui… son égo a du en prendre un coup ! Mais bon, je pense que je ne devrais pas laisser Drago seul trop longtemps avec lui … on ne sait jamais !

L'effet fut immédiat : la rouquine éclata de rire, suivie par les deux autres. Une fois calmée, Hermione osa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Alors, Angie… c'était comment ?

- Grandiose ! Répondit Angie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir un truc pareil … je suis aux anges les filles ! Il a été parfait… et je n'ai qu'une envie : être dans ses bras ! Alors on y retourne ?

- On te suit ! Lancèrent ces 2 meilleures amies en chœurs.

xXx

Elles retournèrent à leur table, et trouvèrent les trois garçons muets et fixés sur leurs chaussures. Angie soupira puis entraina Drago sur la piste de danse.

Le reste des vacances promettait d'être mouvementé, mais Angie ne voulait pas penser à son frère maintenant. Elle était heureuse, nichée dans les bras de son amant. Elle sentait tout son amour et plus rien n'importait à cet instant.

* * *

**Une petite review ?? :))**


	17. Merci maman

**17 – Merci maman **

Ça faisait trois jours que le mariage avait eut lieu et tous étaient rentrés Square Grimaud. L'ambiance était des plus tendues puisque Harry ne parlait quasiment plus à personne. Il lançait des regards noirs à Drago et évitait complètement Angie. Elle en était très peinée et ne comprenait pas son attitude.

La situation déplaisait aussi à Molly. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu les jumeaux fâchés et elle voyait bien qu'Angie supportait mal la situation. Ces pouvoirs devaient être bien plus liés à ses émotions qu'elle ne le pensait, car Angie avait crée pas mal de catastrophes… au déjeuner, un rideau avait pris feu après qu'Harry ai quitté la pièce en claquant la porte, sans avoir parlé à personne…

La jolie blonde était assise, seule, dans le jardin quand Molly vint la rejoindre :

- Ca va ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Angie fit une sorte de grimace et haussa les épaules. Molly reprit alors :

- Oh, Angie… il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Harry réagit comme ça, mais ça va lui passer j'en suis sure…

- Pas moi… je ne comprends pas ! Et puis il m'évite pour pas que je lise en lui … Bien sur, je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas fou de joie, mais là… Pourtant il a aidé Drago à ce lancer à Halloween… Oh, Molly, que dois-je faire, je suis perdue ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange. Mais laisse lui un peu de temps, il se rendra peut être compte qu'il a eu une réaction un peu trop… excessive.

Angie sourit. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Molly reprit avec un sourire :

- Mais sinon, mis à part ça… comment te sens tu ?

Angie avait très bien compris la question et était un peu mal à l'aise. Mais après tout, Molly avait été une vraie mère ces six dernières années. Elle la regarda avant de répondre :

- Aux anges, Molly… il a été parfait, tout a été parfait…

- Alors c'est le principal. Dans quelques années, tu rigoleras sans doute du comportement de ton frère, mais Ce souvenir tu le garderas en mémoire toute ta vie. Et quand ça n'ira pas, parce qu'une vie à deux n'est pas toujours rose, tu pourras te souvenir de ce moment parfait et de votre amour…

Molly savait toujours trouver les mots. Angie se cala dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

- Merci Molly… merci maman.

La seconde partie, elle l'avait dit encore plus bas, mais Molly l'avait bien entendu. Elle considérait les jumeaux comme ses enfants depuis qu'ils avaient passés la porte du Terrier la première fois, et d'avoir la confiance d'Angie l'emplissait de bonheur. Elle avait eu tellement de fils ! Elle caressait doucement les cheveux d'Angie quand elle vit arriver Ginny et Hermione.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda la rouquine avec un sourire triste.

- Bien sur ! J'ai bien assez de bras ! Répondit Molly

Ginny s'allongea dans l'herbe et posa la tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Molly invita Hermione au creux de son deuxième bras, et reprit :

- Oh, les filles… ne faites pas cette tête là ! J'avais presque réussi à remonter le moral d'Angie ! Et puis on est bien toutes les quatre comme ça… ca fait du bien d'avoir mes trois filles rien qu'à moi un instant…

Angie sourit avant de répondre :

- En réalité, maintenant Fleur est plus ta fille que Mione et moi, Molly… Oh, faites pas cette tête toute les deux, continua-t-elle en regardant Molly et Ginny. Elle aime réellement Bill, et puis c'est quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement vous lui laissiez une chance… Bon, j'admets qu'elle est légèrement, heu… superficielle… mais elle a aussi beaucoup de qualités…

- Tu l'as sondé ? Demanda Ginny en se relevant

Angie avait promis de ne pas se concentrer sur les sentiments des gens, de ne pas approfondir l'empathie, mais parfois c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle résignée… je voulais savoir… oh, me regardait pas comme ça ! Au moins vous pouvez être sur qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est une Weasley maintenant…

- C'est vrai, répondit Molly, je ferais un effort… mais j'espère quand même qu'Hermione aussi finira par être une Weasley !

- Moi aussi, Molly ! Répondit une Hermione très rouge.

- Et ben moi, c'est mal parti pour que je sois une Potter un jour, continua Ginny en se rallongeant. Même à moi il ne parle plus… Je n'y comprends rien du tout !

Angie sentait qu'il y avait plus, elle caressa les cheveux de la rouquine pour l'inciter à parler. Cette dernière se releva, et s'installa en tailleur devant sa mère.

- Maman, peux-tu oublier quelques instant que tu es ma mère… et seulement m'écouter, et répondre en tant que femme ?

- Oui, répondit Molly devant le regard déterminé de sa fille.

- Voilà, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry est si en colère, puisque… heu, il n'a jamais rien entrepris ! Enfin, je veux dire par là qu'il n'a même pas les mains baladeuses. Oh, j'aime aussi ce côté… chevaleresque… mais, parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne l'attire pas… Toi, dit-elle en regardant Hermione, mon frère il a déjà essayé ?

- Ben, répondit Hermione rouge pivoine, disons qu'on n'a jamais rien fait, mais on a parfois… faillit se laisser emporter…

- Et toi, Angie, Drago avait déjà été entreprenant avant ? Continua Ginny

- Heu, oui… Répondit Angie en lançant un regard suppliant à Molly.

- Et toi, chérie, tu n'as jamais essayé de lui faire comprendre ? Demanda Molly à sa fille

- Maman !

- Ben quoi, tu m'as demandé de te parler comme à une femme, non ? Alors ?

- Non, répondit Ginny résignée. Je me dis que c'est à lui de le faire… je me trompe ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça Ginny. Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas les mêmes… et même si ça ne me plait pas vraiment de savoir que tu y penses à ce point… je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse, et je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui en parler. Il t'aime, Ginny…

- Oh que oui ! Approuvèrent Angie et Hermione

- Je sais bien, répondit Ginny… Mais il est tellement têtu… Enfin, on verra bien… merci maman, merci les filles…

Ginny se glissa elle aussi dans les bras de sa mère, entre ses deux meilleures amies. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Harry, mais au moins elle avait vidé son sac.

* * *

**Une petite review ?? Merki :)))**


	18. Mon frère, ce crétin

**18 – Mon frère, ce crétin**

Ron avait vu sortir Ginny et Hermione dans le jardin et se doutait qu'Angie devait y être aussi. Harry s'était enfermé dans une chambre du manoir, pas la sienne, et ne voulait parler à personne. Même Sirius n'avait rien pu faire. Ce dernier était en mission pour l'Ordre avec Remus, et Ron décida alors d'aller réconforter un peu Drago, car il ne comprenait pas Harry non plus.

- Ha ben t'es là ! S'exclama Ron en apercevant Drago au fond de la bibliothèque. J'avoue que la cachette n'est pas mauvaise, je te cherche depuis un moment !

- Tu ne devrais pas trainer trop près de moi ! Répondit Drago sur un ton résigné.

- Oh, arrête tu veux… Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami que je dois adhérer à son délire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit si violemment… il devait bien s'en douter, comme je sais bien que ça finira par arriver entre Ginny et lui. Mais j'avoue en tout cas que j'admire ton attitude face à son comportement, comment arrives-tu à ne rien dire ?

- Je le fait pour Angie, répondit Drago. Je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec le frère de celle que j'aime, et puis j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle n'explose pas !

Ron sourit. Il connaissait bien Angie et comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Drago. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- C'était la première fois pour toi ?

Drago fut d'abord étonné de la question, mais saisit l'occasion de changer un peu de sujet.

- Et oui ! Répondit-il. Tu sais, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre qu'à Angie, mais je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. Quand elle a éclaté de rire en voyant ma tête ! Jamais je n'avais entendu un tel rire, je n'été pas habitué à ça chez moi… Elle avait plein de malice dans les yeux, cette malice qu'elle n'a plus depuis quelques jours… Enfin, même si elle m'a fait enrager, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer ! Un peu comme toi et Hermione en gros !

- Oui, avoua Ron avec un sourire. C'est vrai que je reconnais quelques points de mon histoire !... Mais comment tu as su qu'elle était…

- Prête ? Termina Drago. Elle me l'a fait comprendre !… Ca viendra tout seul, Ron. Ne t'en fait pas, tu sauras quand le moment sera venu.

Ron le regarda en souriant, puis lui proposa de rejoindre les filles. Drago était peiné de cette situation, et Ron le sentait bien. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête d'Harry ?

xXx

Molly avait entrainé les filles à la cuisine, et toute les quatre préparaient une tournée de crêpes et de gaufres.

- Hum ! Dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. Ca sent drôlement bon ici !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Ron ne changerait jamais !

- Où étiez-vous les garçons ? Demanda Molly

- Oh, répondit Ron en louchant sur les gaufres, j'ai été chercher le blondinet qui se cachait dans la bibliothèque !

- Merci, ma cachette est grillée maintenant !

Tous sourirent, mais la pièce fut comme figée quand Harry pénétra dans la cuisine. Il ne regarda personne et alla se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand Angie s'exclama :

- Maintenant ça suffit !

D'un geste de la main, elle ferma la porte et obligea Harry à s'assoir avant de continuer :

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas, Harry ! Y'en a marre de ton attitude, je pensais que tu m'aimais mais aujourd'hui tu sembles me mépriser ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux, Harry ?

La vérité était qu'il avait bien trop honte. Il avait regretté tout de suite sa réaction et surtout son discours envers Ginny. Finalement, la rouquine était bien plus prête qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer… Mais son égo avait été froissé, encore, c'était ridicule, il le savait, mais ca avait été plus fort que lui. Elle était meilleure que lui en tout : belle, intelligente, drôle, et si puissante ! Et maintenant, elle arrivait même à être plus rapide que lui, c'était la goutte d'eau ! Et depuis trois jours il évitait tout le monde, ne sachant pas comment réparer son erreur. Foutue fierté des Potter !

- Alors ! C'est quoi ton problème ? J'ai froissé ton égo ? Ta sœur a sauté le pas avant toi et ça te perturbe ? A moins que ca aille encore plus loin que ça !

Elle était près de lui à présent et ressentait ses sentiments confus. Elle s'apprêta à le sonder quand il s'exclama :

- Ben c'est ça ! Te gène pas surtout, va chercher la réponse toute seule. Toi qui es si puissante, après tout tu as tout les droits !

Alors la colère d'Angie éclata, en même temps que les verres qui reposaient à côté de l'évier :

- Alors c'est ça… Voilà le problème… ton égo ! Le survivant dans l'ombre de la Fée blanche qui a tant de pouvoirs, et qui en plus perd sa virginité en premier ! C'est ça ? Merde, j'ignorais ça de toi Harry… mais t'en fait pas, tu vas bientôt obtenir tes pouvoirs ! Tu pourras montrer au monde ô combien Harry Potter est puissant. Je ne suis qu'un instrument de ta future victoire, Monsieur l'Elu.

Elle fit une révérence à Harry qui n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, avant de finir :

- Tu me déçois beaucoup…

Et elle s'éclipsa. Drago se leva et fixa Harry. Mais Harry parla le premier :

- C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose !

- Non, répondit Drago. Parce qu'il y a une chose qu'elle ne t'a pas dit : ce que tu représentes pour elle Harry ! Elle donnerait sa vie pour toi, comment peux-tu réagir ainsi ? Ses pouvoirs sont immenses, c'est vrai… mais c'est effrayant pour elle ! Et c'est de ton soutien dont elle a besoin, pas de ta … jalousie !

Drago avait raison, et Harry le savait très bien. Mais comment réparer ça maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais vu Angie dans une telle colère, et elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'être… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son égo déchante à ce moment là !

Albus, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent alors que Drago, Ron, Hermione et Ginny quittaient la cuisine en colère. Molly leur raconta la dispute et Albus décida de réunir ses petits enfants. Il était hors de question pour le vieil homme que cette situation dure. Remus alla donc chercher Angie pendant que Sirius retenait Harry dans la cuisine. Angie arriva folle de rage derrière son parrain et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle froidement. Je n'ai plus rien à dire !

Harry n'était pas fier, mais son égo l'empêchait de s'excuser, et même de regarder sa sœur.

- C'est ridicule ! Lança Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Je ne vous reconnais pas du tout !

- Ha oui ! Ben tu n'es pas le seul ! Cracha Angie en regardant son frère ! Monsieur Harry Potter ne supporte pas que sa sœur passe en premier…

- Oh ca va, je n'ai rien dit ! Lança Harry qui ne put s'en empêcher

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux d'Angie et Harry frissonna. Elle se leva et répondit alors :

- Mais tu n'as rien besoin de dire ! Je sens tout ça parfaitement, Potter !

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle se sentit attirée hors de son corps. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais entendit quand même son grand père crier :

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais vous allez me régler ça ! Et tout de suite !

Il frappa dans ses mains au début de sa phrase, et les jumeaux tombèrent de leurs chaises. Quand Angie se releva, elle constata qu'elle portait des lunettes… et Harry se demanda d'où lui venait cette chevelure blonde. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, puis Angie s'exclama, horrifiée :

- Je rêve ! T'as pas fait ça… Rend moi mon corps grand père ! Je ne vois pas ce que ca va changer !

- Oh, non, je ne vous rendrais rien du tout ! Répondit-il. Vous récupèrerez votre corps quand vous aurez réussi à régler cette histoire !

Harry était stupéfait. Il ressentait l'irritation de son grand père, la tristesse de Sirius et Remus devant cette situation, mais surtout la rage d'Angie. Comment pouvait-elle supporter ça ? Elle lui lança un regard méprisant, et il se sentit défaillir… comme si son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

- Alors Potter, ce n'est pas si drôle que ça l'empathie ? Hein ?

Elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots et rejoignit les autres dans le jardin. Elle allait s'installer entre les jambes de Drago quand celui-ci s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? Je suis ok pour oublier si t'as réussi à tout régler avec Angie, mais de là à te faire un câlin !

- C'est moi, Angie … Grand père n'a trouvé que cette solution pour essayer de nous réconcilier !

- Quoi ? Répondit Ginny. Alors tu veux dire que l'esprit d'Harry est dans ton corps ?

- Et oui ! Et il a tout mes pouvoirs en prime, lança Angie avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, reprit Hermione pensive. Ne me regarde pas comme ca Angie ! C'est vrai, il va pouvoir se rendre compte ce que sont tes pouvoirs, mais aussi comprendre combien Drago et toi vous vous aimez, et combien Ginny est malheureuse de cette situation !

- Et je pourrais même un peu profiter de cette situation, enchaîna Ginny. Restez là, je reviens !

Ginny se précipita dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Harry seul et pensif. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de dire :

- Ha ben t'es là Angie… on a vu Harry aller se réfugier dans le jardin, il semblait fou de rage ! Toi ça va ?

Si Harry avait métrisé les pouvoirs d'Angie, il aurait compris tout de suite le jeu de la rouquine. Mais la seule chose qu'il arriva à ressentir fut l'amour de Ginny. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- Vraiment, j'en ai marre… je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il réagisse ! Si seulement il m'avait dit ce qui le tracassait, j'aurais pu l'aider ! Et puis s'il n'était pas si fier, tout serait déjà réglé !

Harry décida de jouer le jeu. Après tout, Ginny était tellement en colère, autant en profiter !

- Mais tu dois quand même être sacrément en colère contre lui, dit-il

- Oh oui ! Mais je l'aime, et je trouve cette situation ridicule !

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en baissant les yeux… je suis tellement désolé !

Ginny sourit, elle avait réussit à attirer son attention. Elle continua, sadique :

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

A ce moment, il intercepta le sentiment de victoire de Ginny et il comprit :

- Waouh ! Je suis vraiment nul ! Je viens de me faire avoir en beauté, n'est ce pas ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis se leva avant de répondre :

- Et ben finalement tu comprends plus vite que je ne le pensais ! La balle est dans ton camp, Harry… mais elle va être plus difficile à amadouer que moi !

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Harry savait qu'il devait réagir. Il se dirigea vers le jardin et s'installa à quelques mètres des autres. Il arrivait à percevoir leurs sentiments, sans se faire remarquer. Il su ainsi que ses amis ne savaient plus comment réagir, et qu'Angie était aussi triste qu'en colère. Alors il s'en voulu encore plus. Il se leva pour les rejoindre, mais Angie quitta le jardin en le voyant arriver. Elle n'allait surement pas lui faciliter la vie !

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Drago, et dit :

- Je suis désolé… je suis un crétin ! Je ne voulais pas que ca tourne comme ça… Foutu égo des Potter ! Vraiment, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça…

Il regarda plus précisément Drago, et ce dernier lui fit un sourire. Ils l'avaient pardonné. C'était déjà ça… mais le plus dure restait à faire.

* * *

**Un petit clic ? Juste un petit mot ? **

**Bizzz**

**Haley :)**


	19. Etre toi

**Et voici la suite ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews (je désespère d'en avoir…)**

**Meee**** : désolé si les dialogues ne te paraissent pas super… c'est la première histoire que j'ai écrite, mais j'espère m'être améliorée par la suite ! **

**Lul**** : Merci, merci !! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire te plait ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! **

_**Haley**_

* * *

**19 – Etre toi **

Les autres avaient facilement acceptés les excuses d'Harry, mais surtout parce qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il allait en baver. En effet, Angie ne se montra pas de toute la journée. La situation était inversée, et tous avaient très bien compris pourquoi : Angie non plus ne voulait pas qu'on lise en elle.

Le soir venu, Harry s'installa dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours et Angie partagea la chambre de Ginny, où elles avaient fait apparaitre un deuxième lit. Impossible de dormir en couple dans cet état !

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il essaya de méditer, mais l'exercice se révéla bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour se concentrer, mais au bout de trois heures, il réussit enfin établir une barrière dans son esprit pour la télépathie, puis il s'endormit, épuisé. Il se réveilla de bonne heure et constata tout de suite qu'il était toujours dans le corps de sa sœur. Il adorait prendre une douche au réveil, mais là il avait un problème, un gros problème… Il descendit à la cuisine et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Molly.

- Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle, tu veux déjeuner ?

Elle le regarda en détail et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait dormit tout habillé, et les cheveux d'Angie étaient en bataille et emmêlés. Il regarda ses vêtements et sourit.

- Oh, Molly ce n'est pas drôle… comment je fais pour prendre une douche moi ? Je ne peux pas … heu, il faut que tu m'aides ! Oui, je suis sur que tu connais un sort pour que tu puisses me laver pendant que je ferme les yeux ! Et puis je suis aussi sur qu'elle préfèrera savoir que c'est toi qui l'a vue… plutôt que moi !

Molly allait répondre quand on entendit crier à l'étage. Elle rigola de plus belle avant de dire :

- Tiens, ta sœur semble s'être réveillée !

xXx

En effet, Angie venait de se lever. Comme d'habitude, sa première idée fut de se diriger vers les toilettes. Sa vue était un flou, mais elle pensait avoir mal dormie… drôle de rêve se disait-elle… et puis, pourquoi avait-elle dormi en caleçon ? Elle entra dans la salle de bain, mais quand elle aperçue la bosse que faisait son caleçon elle poussa un hurlement et tomba à la renverse.

- Merde ! S'écria-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Ginny arriva aussitôt dans la salle de bain, et éclata de rire en voyant Angie par terre. Sirius déboula dans la chambre l'air tout endormi et se posa sur un des lits :

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe… dit il mi-inquiet, mi-amusé

- Oh rien, répondit Ginny, Angie vient juste de se rendre compte qu'elle a un pénis !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignit Angie, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes moi !

- Ben, tu t'assois et tu ne regardes pas ! Répondit Sirius maintenant réveillé et tout sourire.

- Et comment je vais faire pour prendre une douche ? Hein ? Va falloir que tu m'aides Sirius !

- T'es malade ! S'écria-t-il

- Oh, non ! Va falloir que tu me laves… Je suis sure que Molly connait un sort !

Il ne bougeait pas, stupéfait. Elle le fixa quelques instants avec insistance, puis il souffla :

- Ok, j'ai compris… je vais voir Molly !

xXx

Quand Sirius arriva dans la cuisine, Harry avait enfin convaincu Molly de l'aider. Sirius hésita à parler devant Harry, mais ca devenait plutôt drôle alors il se lança :

- Bonjour vous deux ! Heu, Molly… ca va te paraitre très bizarre, mais est ce que tu connais un sort pour… laver une personne sans la toucher pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux ?

Molly éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, et Harry sourit. Une fois calmée, Molly répondit :

- Ben justement, j'expliquais à Harry comment j'allais faire !

Sirius rigola aussi, puis Molly lui enseigna les sorts pour laver et habiller quelqu'un. Il rejoignit Angie à l'étage et tomba face à une Ginny morte de rire :

- Elle en a mis partout ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de descendre à la cuisine.

xXx

Sirius et Molly menèrent à bien leurs missions et retrouvèrent les autres à la cuisine. Harry descendit le premier et s'installa à côté de Ginny. Tous le dévisageait, et il savait très bien pourquoi : il portait, dans le corps d'Angie, un baggy kaki et un tee-shirt large noir qu'il avait pris dans sa propre armoire, et il avait accroché les cheveux de sa sœur en une haute queue de cheval. C'était à l'opposé d'Angie qui était toujours très féminine.

Angie s'était servie dans les affaires de son frère pour s'habiller, et avait renoncé à essayer de se coiffer. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se cacher, et puis elle avait faim… Elle se rendit donc dans la cuisine, mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, tous se mirent à rire. Remus regarda l'un après l'autre les deux jumeaux avant de lancer, en souriant :

- et après ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils sont les mêmes !

En effet, ils étaient habillés exactement de la même façon, à la seule différence qu'Angie avait choisi un baggy blanc. Elle fronça les sourcils en se voyant habillé ainsi, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avala son petit déjeuner en vitesse, et se préparait à sortir de la cuisine quand Harry poussa un cri.

- Quelqu'un cherche à me parler… dit-il. Enfin, à te parler… il se passe quelque chose, mais je comprends rien !

Elle se précipita vers lui sans réfléchir et se mit à genoux près de lui. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et dit :

- Concentre-toi, Harry…c'est important… ferme les yeux, n'écoute que cette voix… concentre toi ! Que dit-elle, Harry ?

- Besoin d'aide…

Il se tut et elle ne le déconcentra pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Angie, terrifié, avant de crier :

- Il faut appeler grand père ! Tout de suite ! Il y a une attaque sur le chemin de traverse. C'est Neville qui envoi le message… il est devant Gringott… je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussit à lui répondre… oh, Angie, comment on va faire sans nos pouvoirs ?

Albus venait d'arriver et convoqua l'Ordre du Phénix tout de suite. Angie l'interpella :

- Il faut que tu nous rendes nos corps ! Harry ne métrise pas mes pouvoirs, et moi je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette depuis un an !

- Je ne peux pas… il va falloir que vous ne fassiez qu'un ! Répondit-il, puis il regarda les autres : on y va, devant Gringott !

Tous transplanèrent, Ginny aidée de Ron, et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Merde ! S'écria Angie, il va falloir que tu nous téléportes là bas, Harry !

- Mais je n'peux pas faire ça !

- Mais si… c'est juste une question de concentration, et puis je ne sais pas transplaner alors on n'a pas le choix ! Vas-y, visualise la rue du chemin de traverse devant Gringott, finit-elle en s'accrochant à lui

Il se concentra à son maximum et réussit à les téléporter, mais dans le hall de la banque. Heureusement, beaucoup de passant y avaient trouvés refuge et ils purent sortir sans problèmes.

Dehors, ils retrouvèrent des membres de l'Ordre, ceux de l'AD qui étaient majeurs, et quelques aurors. Neville, qui avait déjà mis au courant Dumbledore, se précipita vers eux :

- Dumbledore est entrain de faire des groupes… apparemment y'en a une cinquantaine… on est moins… mais je ne sais pas où ils sont partis…

- Nulle part, souffla Harry. Ils sont là, tout près… j'en sur sure, mais je ne les vois pas ! Finit-il en regardant sa sœur.

- _Ok_, dit Angie en pensée, _j'espère que tu m'entends_…

Il hocha la tête et elle continua :

- _Voilà, tu vas te concentrer très fort sur la formule suivante_… _heu, "que l'invisible devienne visible, que le sort employé cesse de fonctionner" _

Ce serait trop long de lui faire inventer un sort, alors avec la magie ancestrale ils avaient plus de chance.

- Tenez-vous prêt ! Cria-t-elle pendant qu'Harry se concentrait dans son corps.

Harry répéta la formule plusieurs fois avant d'entendre la bataille commencer. Il avait réussit et n'en revenait pas ! Mais maintenant il fallait se battre.

- _Tu peux lancer les mêmes sorts qu'avec une baguette, mais avec mes mains !_ Dit Angie. _J'espère que ta baguette va m'obéir !_

Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux dans la bataille et se débrouillèrent pas mal malgré leur handicap. Les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas attendus à être découverts si tôt, et furent pris par surprise. Ils furent vite surmenés, et au bout de seulement une demi-heure, ils abandonnèrent le combat et transplanèrent.

- Ils ont trouvés ce qu'ils sont venus chercher… lança Harry pensif.

xXx

Il n'y avait eu que quelques blessés légers et tous rentrèrent très vite Square Grimaud. La dernière phrase qu'avait lancée Harry occupait tous les esprits, mais ce dernier était encore plus préoccupé par sa sœur. Elle l'avait aidé pour la bataille, mais elle semblait être toujours en colère contre lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Attend Angie, dit-il. Il faut qu'on parle…

Tous attendirent la réaction d'Angie, mais à leur grand étonnement, elle s'assit et répondit :

- Ok, je t'écoute…

Il prit sa respiration et s'assit en face d'elle avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé, Angie… vraiment désolé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot… il faut croire que j'ai un égo surdimensionné… mais j'ai compris maintenant, je sais ce que tu endures chaque jour avec tes pouvoirs… je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à supporter tout ces sentiments, et tout ce que les gens attendent de toi. J'ai été jaloux car tu es meilleure que moi… en tout…

- C'est faux ! Répondit-elle. Je suis juste différente ! Tu es puissant, Harry… tu as toi aussi un destin particulier, et même sans la totalité de tes pouvoirs tu es un grand sorcier !

- Peut-être, mais toi tu m'as toujours fait confiance… tu ne m'as jamais envié… tu t'es même effacé pour moi pas mal de fois… je le sais ! Rien que pour le poste d'attrapeur !

- Oh arrête, je suis loin d'être parfaite ! Mais nous sommes jumeaux, Harry. Et si on n'est pas capable de se parler, on n'arrivera jamais à vaincre l'autre tordu ! Je t'aime Harry, tu es tout pour moi… mais tu m'as blessée… il aurait suffit que tu me parles …

- Je sais Angie, je sais… je suis tellement désolé… je t'aime aussi… et je n'imagine pas passer encore une journée sans te voir me sourire, me charrier ou même me crier dessus… mais ton silence est pire que tout.

Elle l'avait bien assez fait souffrir comme ça. Il semblait vraiment avoir compris… Elle se leva et lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de le serrer contre elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry Potter, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille

- Oh, oui… je sais !

C'est alors qu'une sorte de lumière blanche les entouras tout les deux. Tous les regardaient en souriant, et Molly se retenait de pleurer. Soudain, Angie s'écria :

- Ca y est ! Je suis moi !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de se précipiter dans les bras de Drago et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ginny se précipita elle aussi sur son chéri et fit de même.

Les six jeunes allèrent ensuite s'installer dans le jardin pour parler de cette incroyable expérience.

- Ca été quoi le pire pour toi Angie ? Demanda Ron amusé

- D'avoir un truc entre les jambes ! Répondit-elle en faisant rire tout le monde.

- Et pour toi Harry ? Demanda Drago

- L'empathie ! Répondit-il…Et la douche !

Tout le monde éclata de rire encore une fois quand les jumeaux racontèrent leurs douches respectives.

- Et la moralité de l'histoire ? Demanda Albus qui venait d'arriver derrière eux

- Pas facile d'être toi ! Lancèrent les jumeaux en chœurs en se regardant.

* * *

**Une petite review ?? :))**


	20. L'Elu

**20 – L'Elu**

Le lendemain de l'attaque, tous purent comprendre le sens des mots d'Harry. Mr Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques du chemin de traverse, avait été enlevé pendant l'attaque, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ils étaient tous assis à la table du petit déjeuner quand la gazette du sorcier leur avait révélé la nouvelle.

- Il lui faut une autre baguette, lança Angie

- Parce que nos baguettes sont jumelles n'est ce pas ? Continua Harry en regardant son grand père.

- Oui, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison, répondit Albus pensif.

Tous avaient très bien compris ce que cela voulait dire : Voldemort se préparait à affronter Harry une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, Harry serait prêt… il ferait tout pour ça, pour vaincre le mage noir et protéger ceux qu'il aime.

xXx

Les rapports entre les jumeaux étaient redevenus normaux, mais comme disait Hermione, il leur faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour redevenir aussi complice qu'avant. Angie n'était plus en colère, mais elle faisait attention à ne pas mettre ses pouvoirs trop en avant, et Harry le sentait bien. Il n'avait jamais cherché ça, mais sa stupidité avait changé quelque chose en sa sœur. Elle n'était plus aussi spontanée, et tous l'avaient remarqué.

Fred, qui détestait voir sa meilleure amie ainsi, avait décidé que la fête pour leur 17e anniversaire serait encore mieux que toutes celles que George et lui avaient pu concocter aux Potter ces six dernières années. Ils avaient sollicités l'aide de tous, et la soirée promettait d'être géniale. Harry et Angie avaient interdiction de sortir de la chambre de Sirius où ils avaient été enfermés.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont prévu cette année, lança Harry alors qu'Angie avait une nouvelle fois fait semblant de perdre contre lui aux échecs.

- Oui, moi aussi ! Mais je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur ! D'habitude, seuls les jumeaux s'y mettent, et là ils ont réquisitionné tout le monde !

- C'est peut être pour faire réapparaitre la vraie Angelina Potter… celle qui fait tourner tout le monde en bourrique, qui a toujours le mot pour rire… et qui ne laisserait pas son frère gagner aux échecs trois fois de suite, juste pour contenter son égo…

Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas tord, mais depuis la dispute, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec lui.

- Oh Angie… Continua-t-il, c'était moi l'idiot dans cette histoire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et je ne veux pas que tu changes… j'aime la Angie déjantée, puissante et intelligente !

Elle fit une moue en attrapant discrètement un des oreillers de Sirius.

- Vraiment ? Répondit-il elle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un oreiller lui arrivait dans le visage. S'en suivi alors une terrible bataille d'oreillers, accompagnée de cris et de rires. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, poussé par la curiosité, Remus entra dans la chambre et découvrit la chambre remplie de plumes blanches, et les jumeaux assis par terre et morts de rire. Il nettoya la chambre d'un sort et invita les Potter à rejoindre les autres.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte de la chambre, ils aperçurent dans les airs de petites fées blanches qui poursuivaient de petits attrapeurs chassant des vifs d'or. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait fort : ces feux d'artifices perpétuels étaient magnifiques. Une grande banderole et un tas de décorations à l'effigie des Potter avaient été installés dans la salle à manger, et une montagne de cadeaux les attendait.

xXx

Le repas fut super, ponctué de rires et de farces en tout genre venues tout droit Des Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Grace au discours d'Harry, Angie était enfin redevenue elle-même, au grand bonheur de tous les autres. Après deux énormes gâteaux d'anniversaire et la distribution des cadeaux, tous s'installèrent au salon. Angie s'exclama alors :

- Harry, tu dois avoir tous tes pouvoirs maintenant !

- J'n'en sais rien, répondit-il, je ne sens rien de différent…

- Facile ! Reprit Angie. Essaye d'inventer un sort… ferme les yeux, concentre toi sur ce que tu veux, et la formule viendra à toi toute seule ! Vas-y, essaye de… faire en sorte que mes cheveux soient aussi verts que mes yeux ! Vas-y Harry !

Harry sourit. Ce sort ne servait à rien, il imaginait bien changer la couleur des cheveux de Voldemort lors d'un combat ! Mais il se concentra, et après seulement quelques secondes, il chuchota une formule et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, les cheveux d'Angie prirent une couleur vert émeraude. Puis il se concentra à nouveau et lança une formule qui rendit leur couleur aux cheveux de sa sœur.

- Génial ! S'écria Angie. Tu vas pouvoir inventer tous les sorts que tu veux, et surtout un bouclier bien à toi… Il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne… ca va être très intéressant de se battre en duel toi et moi !

Tous sourirent. La spontanéité et l'euphorie d'Angie étaient bel et bien revenues.

- Invoque ton arme, Harry ! Continua-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et fut surpris de constater que son épée avait changée. Mais celle qu'il avait désormais en main, il l'a connaissait, elle lui avait permis de tuer le basilic lors de leur deuxième année.

- l'épée de Gryffondor ! Constata Harry, ému et fier.

xXx

L'Elu avait enfin ses pouvoirs. Les héritiers étaient maintenant deux des sorciers les plus puissants au monde, et s'entrainaient sans relâche. A la fin du mois d'aout, Harry pouvait inventer des sorts aussi vite que sa sœur, et maitrisait parfaitement l'occulmancie et même la légilmencie. Bien sur, lui avait besoin de sa baguette pour faire de la magie, mais cela ne le gênait pas du tout.

Les jumeaux s'entrainaient aussi énormément à l'épée. Angie appelait ça leur deuxième avantage : Voldemort, et encore moins les mangemorts, ne pouvait pas se douter de la force qu'ils avaient au combat. De plus, le maniement de l'épée ne demandait aucune magie, et permettrait de faire une pause et de retrouver toute son énergie magique lors d'un combat. De plus, augmenter leur force physique leur permettait d'augmenter aussi leur résistance à l'énergie magique. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'entrainaient autant… Angie avait encore un léger avantage sur son frère, mais elle savait qu'il arriverait à son niveau très vite, voir même la surpasserait. Sirius, pourtant très doué avec une épée, était maintenant complètement largué avec les jumeaux, et il en était très fier : ils étaient devenus des adversaires redoutables !

Tous étaient installés dans le jardin, et assistaient une nouvelle fois à un duel à l'épée des Potter. Leurs gestes étaient rapides et fluides, mais depuis plus d'une heure aucun des deux n'arrivait à toucher l'autre. A la suite d'une magnifique esquive, Harry réussi enfin à donner un coup d'épée sur le bras de sa sœur.

- Aie ! S'écria Angie.

- J'ai réussi ! Répondit Harry. J'ai enfin réussi à contrer ta défense ! Mais ça va ? Je n't'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Ils protégeaient toujours les lames pour qu'elles ne puissent pas couper, mais les coups laissaient quand même quelques bleus.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Angie en rigolant. Je l'ai bien mérité ! Tu t'es tapé un sacré paquet de bleus au début de notre entraînement ! Mais maintenant, on dirait qu'on est au même niveau … ça va devenir de plus en plus intéressant !

Elle avait raison, et Harry en était fier. Ils allaient pouvoir progresser toujours plus, et toujours ensemble. Ils leur restaient beaucoup de chose à apprendre de leurs pouvoirs, mais ils avaient déjà un bon avantage sur le mage noir… surtout qu'il ignorait beaucoup sur leurs dons particuliers.

Pour la première fois, Harry se sentit réellement l'Elu… celui qui a un pouvoir dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore tout… Les héritiers étaient prêts… le temps ne leur donnerait que plus de puissance, mais à partir de ce jour, ils pourraient faire face à tout moment… restait maintenant à détruire les Horcruxes et l'affronter, lui…

* * *

**Une pitite review ? Pleaseeeee !! :)**


	21. La Déesse de l'amour

**Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à publier cette fic vu mon nombre de reviews :( … mais je m'acharne ! Surtout que je suis entrain d'écrire la suite !**

**Aillerose**** : merci pour cette reviews (et pour lire deux de mes histoires !!). Je sais que le début n'est pas terrible, et que j'aurais du l'écrire autrement, mais Angie trouve largement sa place ensuite au côté d'Harry (et c'est la 1****ère**** fic que j'ai écrite). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley **

* * *

**21 – La Déesse de l'Amour**

Le mois d'aout avait passé très vite. Angie et Harry avaient insistés pour entrainer aussi les quatre autres jeunes, ainsi que les deux anciens maraudeurs et Tonks, et cela leur avait pris beaucoup de temps.

Harry et Ron s'étaient quand même réservés une soirée de libre. Une soirée bien particulière, puisque cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils avaient tout deux enfin avoués leur amour aux filles, sur une plage déserte des Caraïbes. Grâce à Sirius et Remus, ils avaient chacun organisés un diner romantique qui se déroula à merveille. Ginny et Hermione furent totalement charmées, tout comme les garçons face aux tenues qu'elles portaient, et la soirée s'était finie particulièrement bien… Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de réfléchir, c'était venu tout seul, comme avait un jour dit Drago à Ron. Et tous étaient aux anges le lendemain matin :

- Et ben, s'exclama Fred mort de rire, on dirait que certains ont passés une très très bonne soirée ! C'est quand même incroyable, faut toujours que vous fassiez tout en même temps les mecs ?

Angie éclata de rire à son tour avant d'ajouter :

- En tout cas, cette fois j'y suis pour rien !

Même Molly se mit à rire. Après tout, elle savait bien que ça arriverait. Et tous semblaient si heureux…

xXx

On était déjà le 31 aout, et les six jeunes étaient installés dans le salon, lovés deux par deux dans les canapés. Ils profitaient tranquillement de leurs dernières heures de libertés, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

- Tiens, voilà Tonks ! Lança Harry en souriant.

Ils se levèrent en riant et se dirigèrent dans le hall. Harry avait raison : comme toujours, Tonks avait fait tomber le porte parapluie en fer sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Sa maladresse était légendaire, mais là elle paressait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ca va Dora ? Demanda Angie une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans la cuisine.

- Oui, oui… heu, en faite, Remus et moi nous avons… deux grandes nouvelles…

Tous les regardèrent avec insistance en souriant, pour les pousser à en dire plus.

- Et bien, dit Remus mal à l'aise, j'ai demandé à Dora de … devenir ma femme

- Et j'ai dit oui ! Finit Tonks

Il y eu un tas de félicitations et d'embrassades, et les filles admirèrent avec envie la magnifique bague de fiançailles de Tonks. Mais soudain Angie se souvint des mots de Tonks :

- Et c'est quoi la deuxième grande nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle en retenant l'attention de tout le monde

Remus regarda Tonks en souriant et posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de répondre :

- Nous avons appris ce matin que… euh, enfin, on va avoir un bébé !

La joie éclata une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine. Une fois calmés, Tonks précisa :

- Je suis enceinte d'un mois… donc on aura un ou une petite Lupin pour le mois d'avril !

xXx

La nouvelle avait gonflé le moral de tout le monde. La soirée fut bien arrosée, tout autant grâce aux Bierraubeurres qu'à cause des maladresses de Tonks.

Le lendemain, les six jeunes prirent le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois, avec une pointe de nostalgie. Ils passèrent tout le voyage à discuter des six années passées, et entrèrent avec émotion dans la grande salle pour la répartition. Ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir leur repaire et l'année débuta.

Seulement quinze jours après la rentrée, alors que les garçons parlaient Quidditch, Albus entra dans le repaire, suivi de près par Sirius et Remus qui ne semblaient rien comprendre. Il salua les jeunes et dit sans préambule :

- J'ai une mission pour vous. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le faire, même si ca ne m'enchante pas… mais seul de jeunes amoureux peuvent ouvrir la caverne de Nayaïde…

- La quoi ? Demanda Harry

- La caverne de la Déesse de l'Amour, continua Albus. Je sais de source sure que Voldemort cherche à se procurer la statuette de Nayaïde… elle a de grands pouvoirs, de très grands pouvoirs…

- Mais, je pensais que les jeunes sorciers la cherchaient seulement dans l'espoir de concevoir un enfant quand ils n'y parvenaient pas ! Lança Hermione.

- J'admire, comme d'habitude, tes connaissances Hermione… Répondit Albus

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi l'autre timbré veut cette statuette ! S'exclama Angie

Alors son grand père la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son empathie et sa rapidité de réflexion lui permit de comprendre très vite.

- Oh, mon Dieu… Souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

- Mais quoi ? Dit Harry inquiet. Angie, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle ne disait rien et fixait le vide. Elle semblait terrifiée, et les sentiments d'Albus n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Drago se mit à genoux devant elle et attrapa ses mains. Il vit alors des larmes silencieuses couler sur les joues d'Angie.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant Albus

- La statuette n'est autre que la Déesse elle-même. Elle a été punie par les Dieux car elle avait usée de magie noire… Elle devait répandre l'amour, mais elle a profité de ses pouvoirs pour détourner une âme… Elle a ensorcelé un homme pour qu'il l'aime éperdument, et qu'il la mette enceinte. Mais elle a été punie… Elle était une Déesse, et elle fut transformée en statue… enceinte…

- Et il est possible d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la Déesse avec la statuette ? Demanda soudain Drago

- Oui… souffla Albus. Si on sait user de la plus sombre des magies noires, oui…

- Et il pourrait même contrôler Angie avec ça ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Albus hocha seulement la tête, et tous comprirent alors enfin… Remus laissa échapper un juron, avant de se précipiter vers Angie, que Drago tenait fermement dans les bras en chuchotant à son oreille.

- Il veut un héritier, il veut que je lui donne un héritier super puissant… Lança Angie en se relevant d'un coup, les yeux encore emplis de larmes

- Et il n'y arrivera pas ! On fera tout contre ça ! S'exclama Harry

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous y alliez tous les six, continua Albus. Angie, tu as le pouvoir de détruire la statuette s'il le faut, et je connais un endroit où vous serez en sécurité…

- Et nous serons là pour vous protéger, et garder l'entrée de la caverne ! Continua Sirius.

xXx

C'est ainsi que le samedi après midi, les six jeunes accompagnés de Remus et Sirius entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, une boule au ventre. Ils devaient prendre un portoloin pour se rendre dans un petit village du Congo. Ils devaient aller chez un marabout, un grand ami d'Albus, qui les logeraient le soir. En effet, ils devraient attendre la tombée de la nuit pour aller chercher la statuette, et les mangemorts ne pourraient pas se douter qu'ils resteraient sur place.

Après de vives recommandations de sécurité, les huit sorciers attrapèrent la vieille botte qui servait de portoloin, et se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes dans une cabane très sombre.

- Bienvenu à vous ! S'exclama le grand sorcier marabout noir

Il avait l'air très sympathique et son sourire donnait confiance.

- Bonjour, répondirent les autres en cœur.

- Albus m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, continua le sorcier sur le même ton joyeux. Voici une carte de notre village… vous voyez, la caverne de Nayaïde se trouve ici, à quelques kilomètres à pied de ma cabane… je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect, mais je pense que vous devriez aller repérer les lieux…

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, répondit Angie. On nous a aussi dit que nous pourrions dormir chez vous ce soir…

- Oh, oui ! Répondit-il. L'auberge de ma femme est juste à côté. Vous avez des chambres réservées pour ce soir… une pour chaque couple… Vous, messieurs, vous devrait dormir ici… Les jeunes blancs en couples passent inaperçus dans la région, puisque beaucoup viennent prier la Déesse Nayaïde… mais deux hommes blancs… c'est beaucoup plus suspect ! Mais ne vous en faite pas, cette porte derrière vous mène directement dans l'auberge, et j'ai installé de nombreux systèmes de sécurité…

- Pouvons-nous laisser nos bagages ici pour aller repérer la caverne ? Demanda Angie

- Oui, bien sur… mais je vous conseille de jeter un sort d'invisibilité sur vos deux protecteurs, jeune fille, cela sera bien plus prudent. Vous pourrez repasser par ici pour aller à l'auberge, et je vous garderais un repas au chaud si vous ne revenait pas avant la nuit…

xXx

Ils suivirent les conseils du grand sorcier, et les deux maraudeurs se lancèrent le sort qu'Angie avait inventé pour se rendre invisible. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils aperçurent enfin l'entrée de la caverne. Il n'y avait personne mais Angie avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est silencieux, dit-elle pensive. Beaucoup trop silencieux…

- C'est vrai, continua Harry. Mais je pense qu'on ne risque rien maintenant… ils attendront qu'on soit ressortis avec la statuette…

- Harry a raison, reprit Sirius. Nous on va rester là et surveiller…

- Mais faites attention, le coupa Angie. Cet endroit regorge de magie… blanche comme noire…

La nuit tomba assez vite et les jeunes décidèrent de se rapprocher de l'entrée. Après de nombreuses recommandations, ils se postèrent devant la porte de la caverne. Des inscriptions en runes y figuraient.

- "Seul deux cœurs purs et amoureux pourront franchir cette porte…" commença Angie

- "… Avancez sans craintes jusqu'au bout de la caverne et venez prier la Déesse Nayaïde…" continua Hermione

- "… Son pouvoir vous offrira l'espoir perdu d'une fécondité." Termina Angie.

- Ok, mais comment on ouvre la porte ? S'impatienta Ron

- Facile ! Répondit Angie. On vient juste de le dire, il faut prier la Déesse… faites comme moi !

Elle prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et se posta devant la porte. Les deux autres couples firent de même et attendirent les instructions d'Angie.

- Nayaïde, Déesse de l'Amour, entends tes enfants… Nous t'implorons de nous redonner l'espoir… sens notre amour et permets nous de pénétrer dans ton antre…, récita Angie. Reprenez avec moi !

Tous les six répétèrent la prière d'Angie, en cœur, et la porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Sans réfléchir, ils pénétrèrent dans la sombre caverne et marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant la statuette. Tout moldu aurait pris cela pour une simple figurine de bois, mais Angie fut soudain très mal à l'aise :

- Elle a une aura magique incroyable, dit-elle. Mais elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise… C'est très étrange… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a pas besoin de la prier pour être exaucée…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ginny inquiète

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Angie. C'est étrange… mais il faut partir…

- Elle a raison, continua Harry. On verra ça plus tard…

Angie jeta un sort sur la statuette qui l'emprisonna dans du diamant.

- Au moins, s'il nous la vole, ils ne pourront pas s'en servir ! Dit-elle pour répondre aux regards des cinq autres jeunes. Le diamant est impossible à briser, et retient toute la magie… Je pense qu'ainsi nous n'aurons pas de problèmes pour sortir.

Elle rangea la statuette dans sa cape, puis tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- _Ne sortez pas !_ Entendit Angie dans sa tête

- Stop ! S'exclama-t-elle. Sirius ne veux pas qu'on sorte…

- _Téléportez vous chez le marabout_… _personne ne nous a repéré, mais il y a une dizaine de mangemort qui vous attendent_…, continua Sirius

- Il veut qu'on se téléporte, expliqua Angie. Ils sont toujours invisibles… mais des mangemorts nous attendent… Allons-y !

Elle avait réfléchit très vite à son plan, et n'en avisa personne. En une seconde, ils étaient tous les six revenus dans la cabane du marabout.

- Garde la statuette Harry, dit-elle. Je vais les chercher…

- Non ! Cria Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait disparue. Le marabout conseilla à Harry de cacher la statuette, et de ne surtout pas sortir de la cabane… il fallait seulement attendre.

Angie se téléporta à quelques mètres de la caverne, et localisa facilement les deux maraudeurs grâce à leur aura.

- _Je suis là_, leur dit-elle en pensée. _Rejoignez-moi, vite_ !

Ils suivirent ses instructions et la retrouvèrent rapidement. Elle les téléporta sans attendre et sans s'occuper des mangemorts. Ils ne les avaient pas vus, alors autant repartir discrètement.

- Merci Merlin ! S'écria Harry en les voyant apparaitre

xXx

Angie récupéra la statuette et la rangea à nouveau dans sa cape. Ils acceptèrent ensuite avec plaisir le repas que leur proposait le marabout, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

- On se retrouve ici à 8h demain matin, dit Remus. Enfermez-vous dans vos chambres, et au moindre problème, vous nous appelez !

Les trois jeunes couples entrèrent dans l'auberge et rejoignirent rapidement leurs chambres. Malgré l'endroit, et la tension de la journée, chacun des jeunes n'avait qu'une seule envie... C'est pourquoi, cette nuit là, les trois couples laissèrent leurs hormones prendre le dessus sans réfléchir, mais personne ne pensa au sort de contraception.

Angie avait raison… la prière à la Déesse de l'Amour ne servait qu'à pénétrer dans la caverne… mais ils n'en découvriraient les conséquences que plus tard.

* * *

**Une petite review ? Please !!!! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise, même sans poster de reviews. Je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours… **

**Haley Black**


	22. Baby boom

**Hello ! **

**Voici le chapitre 22, et surtout les conséquences de la visite à Nayaïde !**

**Meee**** : merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer à la poster ! Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes finalement mes dialogues ! :D**

**Lul**** : merci beaucoup ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est ma copine Joe qu'il faut remercier ! Lol ! Je suis plutôt fâchée avec la conjugaison, mais je suis contente de ne pas repousser une « fotedortografophobe » Lol !! … Pour les jumeaux, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu trop (beaucoup trop !) puissants ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai tendance à en faire beaucoup avec les pouvoirs ! Mais j'en rajoute aussi du côté du mal… donc je pense qu'il reste quand même pas mal de difficultés pour les jumeaux ! Pour ce qui est de la parution des chapitres, ma fic est terminée depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, donc j'en avais posté beaucoup d'un coup au début… Mais finalement, je constate que c'est mieux d'un poster un par un, histoire de maintenir le suspense ! (enfin j'espère, lol !). En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Aillerose**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise (et surtout que ça te fasse rire… par contre, je suis désolée mais j'avoue que je ne développerais pas leur vie … (l'histoire est déjà terminée) mais je suis entrain d'écrire la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley :)**

* * *

**22 – Baby boom**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir chaleureusement remercié le marabout pour son hospitalité, Angie téléporta tout le monde à Poudlard, directement dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Bonjour a tous ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux de les voir tous en bonne santé. Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondit Angie. Tiens, voici la statuette… mais je te conseille de la laisser dans le diamant…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Avez-vous senti son pouvoir ?

Les six jeunes se regardèrent et les filles prirent une couleur légèrement rosée.

- Je vois… Continua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Sirius et Remus en cœur

Albus sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Angie s'emporta :

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? T'es barge ma parole ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il risque d'arriver maintenant ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Sirius

- Facile ! Répondit Harry. Il semblerait que cette statuette ait de grands pouvoirs … aphrodisiaques !

- Ha, ça explique la tête que vous aviez ce matin ! Rigola Remus

Mais les six jeunes ne rigolaient pas, non pas du tout. Les mots d'Angie résonnaient dans leur tête.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Reprit Albus. Je vous ai jeté un sort de contraception avant votre départ

- Alors tu savais vraiment ? S'exclama Harry.

- Et tu nous as jeté un sort sans nous prévenir ! Continua Angie. J'espère vraiment que ca suffira à contrer les pouvoirs de la Déesse !

xXx

La colère d'Angie mit quelques jours avant de retomber. Le principal était que Voldemort ne pourrait pas utiliser les pouvoirs de la Déesse, ni contrôler Angie.

Les jeunes reprirent donc les cours normalement. Ils avaient les ASPIC en fin d'année, et Hermione les faisaient déjà travailler sans relâche. Avec les réunions de l'AD, les recherches sur les Horcruxes, et le Quidditch, les jours passèrent très vite.

Comme chaque année, un bal était prévu pour Halloween. Cette année, les jeunes avaient décidés de se déguiser en couples célèbres. Ainsi, Harry et Ginny étaient devenus Bonnie et Clyde, habillés à la mode des années 30'. Ron et Hermione avaient optés pour César et Cléopâtre, et ils étaient tout deux magnifiques. Drago et Angie avaient choisis Gomez et Morticia Adams : cheveux noirs, teint blanc et une magnifique robe noire très moulante pour Angie. Grace à Molly, les costumes étaient encore une fois parfaits, malgré un petit détail :

- Mais c'est dingue, dit Angie, y'a une semaine cette robe était parfaite… et là je suis toute boudinée ! Comment est ce qu'on peut prendre une taille de hanche en six jours ?

Hermione et Ginny avaient eu le même problème, et toute les trois avaient été obligées d'ajuster leurs tenues par magie. Aucune n'avait fait le rapprochement avec la mission du mois précédent, ni même avec le fait qu'elles étaient toute les trois barbouillées le matin depuis quelques jours…

Angie ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis quelques jours : cela faisait un an que Drago s'était enfin lancé, un an qu'ils étaient tout les deux devenus inséparables. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il avait prévu le cadeau parfait. Harry et Ron l'avaient encouragé, mais il avait peur de la réaction d'Angie. Au beau milieu du bal, Harry lui lança pourtant un regard soutenu, et Drago se décida, en imitant à merveille son personnage :

- Mi amor, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la main d'Angie, le jour se meurt… veux tu aller profiter de ce monstrueux spectacle dehors ?

- Oh, Gomez chéri, répondit-elle en souriant, tu sais si bien ce qui me fait frissonner !

Sous les rires des quatre autres, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parc. Angie sentait que quelque chose angoissait le jeune blond, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'arrêta devant le lac et regarda Angie dans les yeux. Il reprit sa voix normale et se lança :

- Lina, tu sais que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu…. Depuis la première fois où tu m'as remis en place… et je t'aimerais toujours… j'ai passé une année magique, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pouvais être si heureux, que je pouvais mériter ton amour… mais chaque jour tu m'apportes du bonheur… tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle sentait tout son amour, et s'il n'arrêtait pas son discours très vite, elle ne pourrait plus se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais quand Drago posa un genou à terre, son cœur manqua un battement. Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et reprit :

- Angelina Potter, me ferais tu l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit la petite boite et Angie découvrit une magnifique bague en or blanc où trônait un diamant. Elle ne pouvait rien dire : pour la première fois de sa vie, Angie ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle le regarda ensuite dans le fond des yeux et répondit enfin :

- Oui… Oui, Dray je veux devenir ta femme !

Il lui passa la bague, et l'embrassa à son tour, avec la même passion.

- Je t'aime, murmura Angie. Je t'aime, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire…

Maintenant elle ressentait son bonheur, et lui pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa bienaimée que ce bonheur était largement partagé. Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue d'Angie, puis tout deux retournèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main. Angie n'eut rien le temps de dire, que déjà Hermione et Ginny se jetaient sur elle pour avoir les détails.

- Alors y'a que moi qui n'était pas au courant ? Lança Angie avec un sourire radieux.

- Et oui ! Répondit Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

xXx

Le reste de la soirée fut ponctuée de rires, et de discutions sur le mariage. Angie et Drago comptaient attendre cet été, mais la jolie blonde était vraiment touchée par la demande.

Le lendemain matin, pour les vacances, les six jeunes retournèrent au Square Grimaud. Remus, Sirius et Rogue étaient entrain de servir de cobayes à de nouvelles Bombabouses des jumeaux Weasley, quand les six jeunes pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ho mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ! S'exclama Angie avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes, suivie de près par Hermione et Ginny

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont ? Demanda Fred. J'admets que nos Bombabouses sont un peu fortes, mais d'habitude Angie les supporte même mieux que nous.

- Ca fait quelques jours qu'elles sont comme ça, commenta Drago.

Molly repensa tout de suite à la mission dans la caverne de Nayaïde, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle allait répondre quand les filles entrèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine, suivies par Albus qui venait d'arriver. Il affichait un air tout aussi désespéré que celui de Molly.

- Par pitié, il faut aérer… Lança Ginny blanche comme un linge.

- Ho oui, c'est horrible ! Continua Hermione de la même couleur.

- Arrêtez ! Se défendit George. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous les sentez.

- Nayaïde… Souffla seulement Angie avant de partir en courant à nouveau.

L'effet fut immédiat. Harry, Ron et Drago devinrent aussi blanc que les filles, Molly vira au rouge colère, et Albus fixa ses pieds… il sentait la colère de la rousse monter, et il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas bon de déclencher la colère d'une Weasley.

Angie entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, mais elle s'était appliquée le sortilège de Têtenbulle histoire de tenir plus de dix secondes dans la pièce. Hermione et Ginny l'imitèrent aussitôt.

- Venez par là toute les trois ! Lança Molly qui avait du mal à se contenir

Elle leur lança un sort, l'une après l'autre, et blanchit au fur et à mesure.

- Et maintenant vous en dites quoi ? Hurla-t-elle à Albus. Vous avez tout gagné ! Elles sont enceintes ! Toutes les trois, et d'un mois et demi !

- Nayaïde… Répéta Ron avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Harry et Drago n'étaient pas plus fier, mais tenaient encore debout. Hermione et Ginny semblaient complètement paralysées, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Angie :

- Elle a raison ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, hein ? Tu te rends compte qu'on va se retrouver avec trois bébés sur les bras !

- Je suis désolé, dit-il… Je pensais vraiment que mon sort fonctionnerait…

- Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ça ! Repris Molly de plus en plus rouge. Elles sont si jeunes ! Un enfant c'est pour la vie !

- Et puis on est en guerre ! Continua Angie. Comment je peux aider Harry si je suis fragile, hein ?

Elle agitait les mains tout en hurlant sur son grand père, quand d'un coup des centaines de pétales de roses jaillirent de ses mains.

- En tout cas, bébé Malefoy a déjà autant d'humour que sa mère ! Lança Fred. Je pense qu'il veut que tu te calme Angie…

- C'est quoi cette blague ! Répondit-elle. Il ne peut pas déjà avoir des pouvoirs… ce n'est pas possible

- Tu es la première fée blanche qui va avoir des enfants, reprit Albus. Marianne m'avait expliqué que si tu avais des enfants un jour, ta fille ainée serait elle aussi une fée blanche…

- Génial ! Répondit-elle. Et en plus, le bébé va détraquer mes pouvoirs ! Et ben, cette mission est sans doute la meilleure idée que t'as eu ! Cette fois t'as vraiment fait fort !

- Ca veut dire que c'est une fille ? Demanda Drago qui semblait enfin être revenu sur terre

- Il semblerait en effet, répondit Albus.

Cette information calma un peu Angie. Elle allait avoir un bébé, une petite fille. Et puis, il n'y avait plus rien à faire… les bébés étaient là, il fallait s'y faire.

- On va être papa… Lança Ron une fois revenu à lui

- Je vais avoir une fille… Continua Drago, ému

- Arthur va me tuer ! Finit Harry

Angie, Hermione et Ginny scrutaient leur ventre et ne disaient plus rien. Chaque garçon alla poser sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, et tous se mirent à sourire. Il faudrait bien s'y faire !

Molly trouva cela très mignon, mais ne se gêna pas pour en rajouter une couche :

- Et ben maintenant on a trois mariages à organiser !

* * *

**Une petite review peut-être ??? :))**


	23. Vous, nos femmes

**Coucou !**

**Voici la suite de mon histoire… une petite pause tendresse, qui vous plaira j'espère !! J'ai toujours si peu de reviews pour cette histoire, que je désespère un peu ! **

**Mais au moins pour Aillerose, et pour tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews (merci à vous ! :D), voici la suite !**

**Aillerose****, que dire !! Tu es devenue une de mes lectrices préférées ! Je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent !! Et surtout ravie de te faire rire !! Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Tu verras que j'ai aussi updaté mes autre histoires ! Bizzzz **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Haley**

* * *

**23 – Vous, nos femmes **

Si Molly avait eu envie de démoraliser encore un peu plus les garçons, elle avait réussi. Mais personne ne s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part de Ginny :

- Ha non ! Cria-t-elle envers sa mère. Il est hors de question que je me marie de cette façon ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ca marche !

- Et bien tu es enceinte ma fille, répondit Molly, et donc tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas avoir un bébé sans être mariée ! Ça ne c'est jamais vu dans cette famille !

- Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas à ma mère de décider quand je dois me marier !

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu vas parler mieux que ça à ta mère ! Hurla Molly

- Alors lâche-moi avec ton mariage forcé ! Lança la rouquine folle de rage.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine comme une furie.

- Ben je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Lança Harry un peu désespéré.

- Ne t'en fait pas, frangin, répondit Angie. On va aller la voir…

Hermione et Angie montèrent donc rejoindre Ginny qui s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

- Ben alors ma belle, commença Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh, c'est idiot… Répondit Ginny. Mais, si je dois me marier, c'est parce qu'Harry me l'aura demandé ! Et pas parce que ma mère l'a décidé !

- Ok, je vois… commenta Angie.

- C'est facile pour toi, continua Ginny. Drago te l'a déjà demandé, donc tu sais qu'il l'a fait juste parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut passer sa vie avec toi… moi va falloir que je me marie parce que je suis en cloque ! Merci Dumbledore !

- C'est pareil pour moi, reprit Hermione. Mais je sais que Ron m'aime et qu'il aurait finit par me le demander… et pour Harry c'est pareil ! En plus, ca lui serait peut être venu tout seul…

- Mais là tu lui as fait peur ! Finit Angie. Il croit que tu es contre le mariage maintenant !

- Ho, c'est malin ! Reprit la rouquine. Ma mère n'aurait pas pu leur laisser le temps d'y penser tout seul ! Comment rattraper le coup maintenant ?

- Tu me connais ! Je vais faire comprendre à ces deux messieurs qu'ils ont intérêt à se surpasser ! Répondit Angie avec un grand sourire. Mione à raison, Ron et Harry sont fous de vous ! Je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Et je sais qu'ils veulent passer leurs vies avec vous… alors pas d'inquiétude !

xXx

Au même moment, dans le salon, Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction de Ginny.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, dit Sirius. Elle doit juste un peu paniquer… et je suppose qu'elle préfèrerait que se soit toi qui lui demande de l'épouser, et non sa mère qui la force…

- Il a raison, continua Remus. Molly, tu aurais peut-être du attendre un peu avant de les enfoncer !

- Peut-être, c'est vrai. Répondit-elle. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Il y aura trois mariages avant l'arrivé de ces bébés !

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé Mione en mariage à Halloween… Dit Ron avec une moue. T'as bien joué ton coup, Drago… Quand je pense que j'ai la bague depuis des mois !

- Et moi dont ! Continua Harry.

- Ne vous en faite pas les mecs, répondit Drago. Les filles savent très bien ce que vous ressentez pour elles… et faites confiance à Angie pour leur rappeler !

- Bien dit Dray chéri ! Lança Angie qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête décomposée de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

- Allez ! Faites pas cette tête ! Dit-elle. Mais ai-je bien entendu ? Vous avez les bagues depuis des mois ? Et vous n'avez rien demandé ? Je pensais pourtant que les Gryffondors étaient plus courageux que les Serpentards !

- Ha ! C'est facile de se moquer ! Reprit Harry. Comment je fais avec Ginny maintenant ?

- Et moi avec Mione ? Continua Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je la demande en mariage juste parce qu'elle est enceinte !

- Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi ? S'exclama Angie en rigolant. C'est simple pourtant ! A vous de leur faire comprendre… préparez-leur une soirée qu'elles n'oublieront jamais, et ne lésinez pas sur les moyens : repas, fleurs, déclaration… Faut faire fort ce coup ci ! Et il faut que tout vienne seulement de vous ! Ne vous faite pas aider !

xXx

Angie avait donné de quoi réfléchir aux garçons. Ce qui rassurait Harry était que Ginny ne lui faisait pas la tête. La rouquine ne semblait en vouloir qu'à sa mère, et tous le ressentait très bien !

La première semaine de vacances passa très vite, notamment avec les préparatifs du mariage de Remus et Tonks. Cette dernière était une vraie pile électrique… vive les hormones ! Elle était maintenant enceinte de trois mois, et son humeur changeait toute les deux minutes.

Sirius, Remus et Severus s'étaient faufilés en douce dans le jardin pour profiter de quelques minutes de tranquillité :

- Elle va me tuer avant le mariage, souffla Remus. Je n'imaginais pas que la grossesse puisse changer une femme à se point ! Elle a encore revue toute la décoration pour la cérémonie ! Si elle continue comme ça, on ne sera jamais prêt pour demain !

- Mais si, ca va aller… Répondit Sirius

- Au pire, tu peux toujours fuir ! Continua Severus

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire devant la tête décomposée de Remus

- Très drôle ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir ! Répondit Remus

- Non merci ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire quand ils aperçurent Tonks venir vers eux :

- Ha ben vous étiez là ! S'écria-t-elle. Je vous cherche partout ! Mus chéri, Molly a finit de reprendre ton costume, tu peux aller l'essayer… J'espère que cette fois ça ira !

- Moi aussi ! Murmura Remus pour les deux autres avant de suivre sa future femme.

xXx

Ron et Harry aussi étaient dans tous leurs états. Ils avaient décidés de faire leur demande le même jour, quitte à se faire charrier par Fred ensuite, mais comme ça aucune des deux ne serait déçue. Le grand jour serait ce soir… ils avaient tout prévu, chacun de leur côté, et Molly leur avait permis de prévoir un diner romantique dans leur chambre. Angie avait eu pour mission d'éloigner les filles de leur chambre toute l'après midi, et elle avait même réussi à être très discrète puisqu'aucune des deux ne semblait se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

A 18h, Coq, le hibou de Ron, déposa une enveloppe devant Hermione, et Hedwige fit la même chose devant Ginny.

- On doit aller dans ta chambre, Angie. Dit Ginny pensive.

- Quelque chose nous y attend, continua Hermione.

- Ben qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Finit Angie en souriant.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avant de partir en courant vers la chambre d'Angie et Drago. Ces deux derniers restèrent tranquillement sur le canapé et éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione et Ginny découvrirent deux paquets dans la chambre. Un pour chacune d'elles. Chacune trouvèrent une magnifique robe dans le paquet, accompagné d'un petit mot : "je t'attends dans notre chambre".

xXx

Ginny enfila la superbe robe noire moulante et décolleté, puis se dirigea sans attendre vers sa chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il y avait des bougies dans toute la chambre, et une table était dressée au milieu de la pièce.

- Mon Dieu, Harry… C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

- Je suis ravi que ca te plaise ma douce… Répondit-il en l'invitant à s'assoir.

Tel un parfait gentleman, il la fit s'assoir, puis s'installa devant elle. Il respira un bon coup et se lança :

- Ginny, mon ange, tu dois bien te douter de la raison de ce diner… je tenais à ce que tu saches combien je t'aime… Tu es tout pour moi, ma belle, et je ne suis rien sans toi… Depuis quelques jours, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, car je sais que tu vas me donner un bébé… un petit être qui sera une partie de chacun de nous… mais ce n'est pas ça qui me motive ce soir…

Ginny pleurait. Sans doute les hormones, se dit-il. Il lui prit la main puis prononça une formule que la jeune rouquine n'entendit pas. Aussitôt, une petite boite apparue dans l'assiette de Ginny, qui pleura de plus belle.

- Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que j'ai cette petite boîte dans mes affaires depuis des mois… mais il semblerait que le courage des Gryffondors ne soit pas à toute épreuve !

Elle rigola entre deux sanglots. Harry se leva, puis posa un genou à terre, près de Ginny :

- Ma douce Ginny, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? De me supporter pour toutes les années qu'il nous reste à vivre, et de me donner un tas de petit Potter ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Elle secoua la tête et réussit à dire :

- Oui… snif… oh, oui Harry ! Snif… Je veux devenir … snif… ta femme !

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, puis la rouquine se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes, puis passèrent une soirée que Ginny n'oublierait jamais. Tout était parfait pour la rouquine, et elle était aux anges…

xXx

Hermione enfila la robe bleue pale très moulante, et se dirigea vers sa chambre en même temps que Ginny. Elle aussi manqua de s'évanouir quand elle pénétra dans la chambre. Ron avait disposé des bouquets de roses partout, et le sol était jonché de centaines de pétales de différentes couleurs.

- Oh, Ron… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est… magique !

- Bienvenu belle Mione, répondit-il. Je sais que tu adores les roses, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me décider pour la couleur… alors j'ai pris un peu de tout !

- Tu es le meilleur mon amour, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'invita à s'assoir et lui servit une coupe de champagne avant de continuer :

- C'est ton père qui m'a envoyé ce champagne… il a dit que c'était un des meilleurs ! Et une toute petite goutte ne fera pas de mal au bébé…

- Tu as parlé avec mon père ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

Ron rougit instantanément, mais se reprit vite :

- Oui, Miss Granger, j'ai parlé à votre père… je sais faire les choses dans les règles de l'art !… Enfin, heureusement que ma mère a expliqué à ton père notre petite aventure avec Nayaïde, sinon je crois qu'il m'aurait fusillé sur place !

Hermione éclata de rire. En effet, son père avait eu un peu de mal à digérer que sa fille de 17 ans soit enceinte… Mais elle cessa de rire dès que Ron posa un genou à terre :

- Mione, ma douce, je t'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans… jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pouvais m'aimer aussi, mais cette dernière année à tes côtés a été la plus belle de ma vie… je veux passer le reste de ma vie prêt de toi…

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche, et les larmes d'Hermione commencèrent à couler. Il reprit :

- Cette petite boite, je l'ai dans ma poche depuis des mois… je ne savais pas comment te dire tout ça… Mione, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé … Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Tout comme Ginny, Hermione était en larmes. Elle se jeta au cou de Ron et l'embrassa. Puis elle se serra contre son cœur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Oui… Ronald Weasley… Oui je veux devenir ta femme !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et pour eux aussi le reste de la soirée fut inoubliable.

xXx

Le lendemain matin, jour du mariage de Dora et Remus, il régnait une atmosphère très stressante dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud. Le mariage n'était qu'à 16h, mais Dora était déjà dans sacré état de panique :

- Et les fleurs ? Demanda-t-elle. A quelle heure il faut aller les chercher ? Sirius, tu t'en es occupé n'est ce pas ? Et ma robe, elle est où ? Il faut que je l'essaye encore… j'ai peut être grossit… Et est ce que tout le monde va rentrer dans la salle à manger ? Hein ?

- Heu… il faut que je réponde à quelle question ? Dit Sirius en réprimant son fou rire.

Spectateurs de la scène, Harry, Ron et Drago ne rigolaient pas… eux aussi allaient devoir organiser un mariage avec une femme enceinte, et l'idée commençait à leur faire un peu peur… Et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient de quoi paniquer quand Angie, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent telles des furies dans la cuisine :

- J'ai grossi ! Cria Angie. C'est incroyable, j'ai encore pris une taille de hanches ! Mais à quoi je vais ressembler dans 8 mois !

- Moi c'est pareil ! S'insurgea Ginny

- Et moi dont ! Continua Hermione. Il faut encore retoucher les robes ! On va finir énormes !

Elles repartirent de la cuisine aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, suivie de près par Molly et par Tonks :

- Hey ! Attendez-moi ! Cria Tonks. Je suis sure que la mienne aussi est bonne à retoucher !

Sirius regarda Severus puis les autres garçons avant de s'exclamer :

- Merci Merlin d'avoir fait de moi un heureux célibataire !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Continua Severus en riant. Lequel va craquer en premier à ton avis ?

- Très drôle les mecs, répondit Remus. Je jure que vais charger Angie de vous trouver une future femme, et ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Et la notre aussi ! S'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Drago.

xXx

L'heure du mariage arriva enfin. Remus était prêt depuis un long moment, et Sirius, en bon témoin, ne cessait de le charrier. Heureusement, tout était enfin prêt, et selon les attentes de Dora.

Hermione, Ginny et Angie étaient elles aussi enfin prêtes, et magnifiques. Hermione portait une longue robe rose pale, et Ginny avait presque la même, mais verte très pale. Angie, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, avait une magnifique robe couleur or, tout à fait assortie à ses cheveux. Quand ils les virent arriver, les garçons furent encore une fois éblouis.

- Elles déconnent quand elles disent qu'elles ont grossit ! Lança Drago

- Je suis d'accord… continua Ron

- Elles sont magnifiques ! Finit Harry.

Dora aussi était magnifique. Sa robe était très longue et très fluide, entièrement blanche, et aux épaules nues. Remus la regarda remonter l'allée avec un sourire béat, qui fit beaucoup rire Sirius.

Le mariage se passa à merveille, et la fête qui suivie fut très réussie. Dora et Remus étaient aux anges, et partirent en lune de miel heureux… Rien n'aurait pu troubler leur bonheur. Enfin presque…

* * *

**Comment ça je suis sadique ? Que veux dire « enfin presque » ?? Lisez la suite pour le savoir ! LOL !!**

**Une petite reviews ? **

**Pleaseeeeee !! **

**Bizzzz**

**Haley :)**


	24. Déclaration de guerre

**Salut ! **

**Voici le chapitre 24, bien plus noir que le précédent… **

**Aeris de Lothlorien**** : pourquoi « enfin presque » ?? … Tu as la réponse en peu plus bas ! Je suis un peu sadique avec mes personnages, j'avoue ! **

**Aillerose**** : MDR ! La voici, la suite !! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Lul**** : oui… je sais ! J'ai toujours tendance à compliquer mes histoires ! Imagine le casse tête pour écrire ! … Non, tu ne te trompe pas, la guerre n'est en effet pas loin du tout, mais il reste encore quelques chapitres… Il y a en 33 au total, et je suis entrain d'écrire une suite (qui se passera avec les enfants des héros). J'espère que la suite te plaira (mais je doute que ce chapitre te fasse rire…) ! :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**24 – Déclaration de guerre **

Deux jours seulement étaient passés depuis le mariage de Remus et Dora. Tout le monde, y compris Severus et Albus, étaient installés dans le salon du Square Grimaud quand Angie entendit un appel :

- _A l'aide_, _Angie_… _on a besoin d'aide_… _au ministère_… _attaque_…

Elle faillit tomber du canapé, puis se leva d'un coup :

- On m'appelle ! Je ne reconnais pas qui c'est… y'a une attaque au ministère, mais j'en sais pas plus… il ne me répond plus… je crois que c'est Dean mais je ne suis pas sure… il faut faire quelque chose !

- Je rassemble l'Ordre tout de suite ! Lança Albus avant de quitter la pièce

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Reprit Angie

- C'est hors de question !

Angie fit les gros yeux. Cette dernière phrase avait été criée, en même temps, par Harry, Drago, Ron, Sirius et Severus.

- Ca me touche les mecs, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Vous avez besoin de mes pouvoirs … Et puis, Sev, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, et on a besoin de toutes les forces possibles !

- T'es enceinte Lina ! La coupa Drago. Et tes pouvoirs risquent de déconner comme la dernière fois ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Il a raison, Angelina. Continua Albus qui revenait.

- Rien à foutre ! Hurla-t-elle ! Si je suis enceinte c'est de ta faute ! Alors maintenant ne viens pas m'empêcher d'aller me battre ! On perd du temps… et puis vous n'arriverez jamais à me retenir !

Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait raison. Hermione et Ginny ne purent pas discuter et furent obligées de rester avec Molly et Severus au manoir, mais les autres furent téléportés par Angie en une seconde.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant le hall du ministère.

Des corps étaient étendus par terre, et les murs tombaient en morceaux. On entendait des cris en provenance des étages, des cris à glacer le sang. La peur, la souffrance et la haine imprégnait l'atmosphère et Angie eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler son empathie. Elle aperçue tout à coup Dean et se précipita vers lui. Il était étendu par terre, inconscient.

- Dean ! Hurla-t-elle. Non, Dean ne soit pas mort !

- Le ministre … murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans l'inconscience

- Je reste avec lui, dit Neville qui venait d'arriver. Hermione nous a prévenus, ne t'en fais pas, Angie… Va, le ministre à besoin d'aide !

En effet, tous les membres majeurs de l'AD étaient dans le hall. Angie réprima un sanglot avant de crier :

- Le ministre est en danger, il faut descendre dans les étages ! Faites des groupes de cinq ou six, et faites attention à vous ! Allons-y !

Harry et Drago se placèrent de chaque coté de la jolie blonde, puis tous la suivirent. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils découvraient des corps ou des blessés. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage du ministre, mais tombèrent droit dans un piège. Une dizaine de mangemorts les attendaient.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Bellatrix, fraîchement libérée de son cachot. Pouffiasse Potter, tu vas regretter le jour où tu es venue au monde !

Angie éclata de rire, un rire forcé et moqueur, avant de répondre :

- Arrête, j'ai peur ! Bouh… tu vois, je tremble !

Bellatrix bouillait de rage, et leva sa baguette sous le nez d'Angie. Les autres mangemorts n'avaient pas bougés et Angie en profita :

- _A 3 vous désarmez tous les mangemorts, on est plus nombreux_… _je m'occupe de l'autre folle, _dit-elle en pensée aux autres

- _Non, Angie ! C'est trop dangereux !_ Répondit Drago de plus en plus inquiet.

- Trois ! Hurla-t-elle sans prêter attention à la remarque.

Tout se passa très vite, les sorts fusèrent et les mangemorts furent vite désarmés. Mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide qu'Angie :

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla la mangemort en visant Angie.

Angie ne pouvait rien faire. D'un geste de la main, elle écarta Harry et Drago qui se jetaient devant elle, et elle prit le sort en pleine poitrine.

- Non ! Hurlèrent les autres.

Elle tomba au sol, comme au ralentit, une expression très étrange sur le visage. Drago tomba à côté d'elle, mais poussa un cri quand Angie lui posa la main sur la joue en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-il, en larmes. Comment ?...

- Peu importe… pour l'instant, répondit-elle en se relevant sous les regards stupéfaits.

Personne n'avait remarqué que son corps avait été entouré d'un halo blanc au moment même où le sort l'avait touché. Ce dernier avait ricoché sur Angie et frappé Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, qui s'était effondré, sans bruit, derrière sa femme.

- C'est impossible, cria Bellatrix.

- Pourtant je suis toujours là ! Répondit Angie, investie d'une nouvelle force. Tu aurais du réfléchir avant de t'en prendre à moi… tu as tout gagné !

A ce moment, Bellatrix se rendit enfin compte que son mari était tombé, raide mort, à ses pieds.

- Tu vas me le payer Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle

- C'est ça… répondit Angie, blasée. En attendant, bonne nuit !

Elle leva les mains au ciel et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, puis les mangemorts tombèrent tous endormis.

- On n'a plus de temps à perdre, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont rester endormis… il faut trouver le ministre ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les autres eurent un peu de mal à bouger. Ils ne comprenaient pas se qui venait de se passer, mais il fallait réagir. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du ministre, ils le trouvèrent étendu sur le sol, mort. Cornelius Fudge était mort.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit Harry. Il faut remonter, il doit encore rester pas mal de mangemorts.

Ils le suivirent, et constatèrent avec effroi que les mangemorts qu'Angie avait endormis n'étaient déjà plus là. Alors ils regagnèrent très vite le hall où des membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre se battaient contre des harpies.

- Vos armes ! Cria Angie. Vous n'arriverez à rien avec des sorts !

Elle sortie les siennes et se jeta dans le tas. Elle était invincible, c'était la seule explication possible au ricochet de l'Avada, et elle aller en profiter. Elle avançait tellement vite parmi les créatures qu'Harry avait du mal à la suivre. Les têtes tombaient sur leur passage, et Harry savait très bien qu'elle les menait jusqu'aux mangemorts. Seul Sirius avait réussit à les suivre et il arriva juste a temps pour l'affrontement. Les mangemorts envoyèrent une volée de sort vers Harry et Angie, mais ils invoquèrent, en même temps, leurs boucliers et tous les sorts ricochèrent, causant pas mal de dégâts côté mangemorts. Alors que ceux encore debout s'apprêtaient à attaquer à nouveau, il y eu une grosse explosion sur un des murs du hall et un message apparu, comme gravé dans la pierre :

- « Bientôt » ! Lu Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais.

Tous les mangemorts disparurent ensuite. Mais les harpies étaient toujours là, et encore nombreuses. Sans un mot, Angie, Harry et Sirius retournèrent aider les autres sorciers.

Après plus d'une heure, toutes les créatures étaient vaincues. Il y avait de nombreux blessés parmi les membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre. Dean avait succombé à ses blessures avant l'arrivée des médicomages, et vingt et un aurors avaient trouvés la mort, comme de nombreux employés du ministère et visiteurs. L'alerte avait été trop tard. Les aurors avaient crus pouvoir maitriser la situation, mais ils se trompaient… Dean avait sauvé beaucoup de monde avant de mourir…

Angie laissa aller son regard à travers la pièce et observa les médicomages en action, ainsi que tout les corps de ceux qui ne se relèveraient jamais. D'un coup, son regard fut attiré par un homme brun, étendu sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui, puis tomba à genou, en pleurs :

- Non… Ted…

C'était Ted Tonks, le père de Dora. Angie s'effondra et pleura de plus belle, la tête sur la poitrine de Ted.

- Angie, qu'est ce… oh Merlin, non ! S'exclama Sirius en arrivant près d'Angie.

Sirius aimait beaucoup Ted, le mari de sa cousine Andromeda. Il essuya ses larmes et attrapa Angie :

- Viens, Angie… viens, on ne peut plus rien faire...

Il l'amena vers les autres, et après leur avoir expliqué, il partit prévenir sa cousine. Angie, toujours en pleurs, se cala dans les bras de Drago avant de murmurer :

- Je veux rentrer… y'a trop de souffrances, ici…

- Je rentre avec Angie, dit Drago aux autres.

- Vas-y, répondit Albus. Elle a besoin de repos.

xXx

Une heure après le retour d'Angie et Drago, les autres arrivèrent enfin. Sirius avait les yeux rouges, et Remus était là aussi. Dora devait être restée prêt de sa mère… Ils n'étaient partis que depuis deux jours…

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, et Harry commença la discussion :

- Il nous a déclaré ouvertement la guerre ! "Bientôt"… Il va falloir lui barrer la route !

- Il faut réorganiser le ministère au plus vite, dit Angie. Recruter de nouveaux aurors, augmenter les dispositifs de sécurité… il faut faire vite ! Il nous faut encore du temps, on n'est pas près à l'affronter ! Il nous manque encore deux Horcruxes…

- J'ai tenu le même discourt aux Magenmagot, répondit Albus. Kingsley a été nommé ministre intérimaire le temps d'organiser une nouvelle élection. En tant qu'auror, je pense qu'il peut remettre de l'ordre rapidement. Il sera là ce soir, tu pourras lui soumettre tes idées. Mais tu as raison, nous allons avoir besoin d'aurors, et nous devons le ralentir…

- Et mieux protéger les gens… continua Angie. Pourquoi personne n'a donné l'alerte avant ! Si Dean ne m'avait pas appelé… Dean… Pourquoi grand-père ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse, mon ange…

Un silence triste s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'Albus reprenne :

- Quelque chose d'autre m'intrigue… Angie, que c'est-il passé avec Bellatrix ?

Tout le monde la regarda. Drago avait raconté l'incident à Molly, Severus, Hermione et Ginny, mais il n'avait pas osé questionner Angie.

- Je pense que ma fille n'avait pas envie que je meure aujourd'hui, répondit Angie. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais un bouclier s'est formé autour de moi quand le sort est arrivé. Je l'ai senti se former à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne suis tombée que parce que j'étais surprise ! Le sort ne m'a pas touché du tout… Mais le plus étrange c'est que je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir créer un bouclier semblable ! Elle a déjà plus de pouvoirs que moi ! Le bouclier est apparu à chaque fois qu'un sort me frôlait après ça… et aucune harpie n'a réussi à me blesser !

- Tu veux dire que tu es invincible ? Demanda Harry

- Disons que j'ai un ange gardien hyper puissant pour encore un peu plus de sept mois, répondit-elle. L'avantage, c'est que vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour moi !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lina ! Lança Drago. J'ai failli mourir quand le sort t'est arrivé dessus !

Elle se lova dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue avant de répondre :

- Je sais bien, Dray. Mais on est en guerre… et je préfère me savoir forte qu'affaiblie ! Je dois me battre, c'est comme ça… c'est mon destin de Potter…

Harry tendit la main vers sa sœur et elle lui donna. Ils se sourirent, puis retournèrent à la conversation. La guerre était déclarée, réellement. Personne ne pouvait prévoir le temps qu'elle durerait, ni les victimes qu'elle ferait.

* * *

**Une reviews ? ****Please****…….. !! **

**Haley**


	25. Colère noire

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici le chapitre 23… **

**Lily**** : Merci pour tes gentilles reviews !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais à poster mon histoire (je ne veux pas être responsable de tes insomnies ! lol). J'adore tes commentaires, et j'espère que tu pourras me donner ton avis assez souvent ! (si ton père n'est pas dans les parages !!). Ca me fait super plaisir que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère vraiment que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

**Voltéa**** : Merci beaucoup !!! Je suis ravie que tu aimes Angie (je l'adore… bon, c'est normal, je l'ai créée, et je lui ai donné mon caractère !lol), mais surtout que tu aimes mon histoire !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley **

* * *

**25 – Colère noire**

Bellatrix, folle de rage, arriva dans le repaire de Voldemort avec les autres mangemorts. Elle savait que son maitre serait content que le ministre soit mort, mais la jeune Potter risquait de poser un problème.

Elle se présenta devant Voldemort et baissa les yeux.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

- La mission est accomplie, maitre, répondit-elle. Le ministre et mort, ainsi que beaucoup d'aurors et hauts fonctionnaires du ministère… mais Rodolphus et mort… elle l'a tué…

- Qui ? Soit plus précise Bellatrix, ma patience a ses limites !

- Potter fille ! Je lui ai lancé un Avada, mais il a ricoché sur Rodolphus… elle s'est relevée tout de suite, comme si de rien n'était… je suis désolé, maitre

- Il faut vraiment tout faire soi même ! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'es même pas capable de te débarrasser d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans !

- Je suis désolé, maitre… mais vraiment, je ne comprend pas… elle a bien trop de pouvoirs…

Cette dernière phrase attisa la curiosité du mage noir. Il reprit alors :

- Je vais lire en toi, je pourrais au moins savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé…

Bellatrix releva la tête et se prépara à l'intrusion de son maitre. C'était une chose particulièrement désagréable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Voldemort pénétra donc dans l'esprit de la mangemort. Il la vit envoyer l'Avada sur Angie, et il distingua surtout le halo blanc qui s'était formé autour de la jeune blonde au moment où le sort arrivait sur elle… impossible, songea-t-il. Puis, il l'a vit se relever et endormir les mangemorts, en levant seulement les mains au ciel. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il, c'est impossible !

- Qui a-t-il, maitre ? Demanda Bellatrix sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Cracha-t-il. Tu peux disposer… tu seras informé de ta nouvelle mission très vite.

- Oui, maitre…

Puis Bellatrix laissa le mage noir seul avec ses pensées. Il avait enfin compris… Il connaissait très bien l'histoire de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, et il venait de comprendre que l'histoire se répétait. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à cela : l'Elu et sa sœur étaient forcement les descendants de Gryffondor. Et si Harry était l'Elu, Angelina ne pouvait être qu'une Fée Blanche. Voilà qui expliquait qu'elle sache faire de la magie sans baguette, et qu'elle ait de tels pouvoirs. Il s'était déjà posé pas mal de question à la suite de l'attaque à Pré-au-lard, mais désormais il était sur d'avoir compris.

Une dernière chose restait à expliquer : le bouclier. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il était sur que la jeune Potter n'aurait pas pu créer ce genre de bouclier si rapidement. Elle avait eu l'air aussi surprise que les autres de découvrir que le sort ne l'avait pas touché. Là encore, il ne restait qu'une seule explication… quelque chose l'avait protégée… quelque chose qui venait d'elle…

Sa colère montait, et il commençait vraiment à douter de la fiabilité de son espion à Poudlard… Il toucha sa marque des ténèbres, et Severus apparu presque aussitôt.

- Où étais-tu Severus ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- A Poudlard, maitre… Mentit Severus

- Ce sont les vacances ! Que peux-tu avoir à faire là bas ?

- Tous les élèves ne rentrent pas chez eux, maitre…

- Admettons… Je viens d'obtenir une information très intéressante, et je m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas informé plus tôt Severus…

Severus se concentra sur son occulmancie, et sur les souvenir qu'Angie et lui avaient créés pour tromper le mage noir. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait Voldemort, mais il commençait à avoir peur. Il sentit le mage noir pénétrer dans son esprit et réussit à maintenir sa barrière. Voldemort reprit :

- Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas au courant de cela, Severus…

- Dumbledore se méfie de moi, maitre, je n'ai accès qu'à très peu d'informations…

- Peut-être, mais tu as les jumeaux Potter sous la main… et je t'ai pourtant donné pour mission de tuer la fille… Potter sera anéanti de perdre sa sœur, et moi je n'aurais plus qu'à en finir avec lui… mais elle contrarie chacun de mes projets… je commence à perdre patience !

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il baissait les yeux, et se concentrait au maximum sur son occulmancie. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir… il préférait mourir plutôt que de vendre les jumeaux.

- Tu n'avais même pas remarqué les pouvoirs particuliers qu'elle a ? Continua Voldemort sur un ton méprisant. Comment est-ce possible ? Es-tu aveugle Severus ?

- Non maitre…

- Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de ses dons ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je devine qu'elle est enceinte et invincible ?

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, et une fraction de seconde il oublia sa protection de l'esprit. Ce fut malheureusement suffisant pour que Voldemort use de sa légilmencie. Le mage noir comprit alors que Severus était bien un espion, mais que sa fidélité allait à Dumbledore, et ce depuis la mort des Potter. Severus réussit à l'expulser de son esprit avant que Voldemort ne puisse apprendre autre chose.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup, Severus… je n'ai plus le choix maintenant… Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-il.

Comme au ralenti et sans pouvoir rien faire, Severus vit la lumière verte arriver droit sur lui.

- _Adieu Angelina_… _merci pour tout_, _je suis désolé_… pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Alors que le sort n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son cœur, Severus disparu sous le regard stupéfait de Voldemort.

- NON ! Hurla Voldemort. Tu me le payeras Angelina Potter ! Je te ferais souffrir ! Tu les verras tous mourir je te le jure ! J'attendrais… et tu verras mourir ton enfant, son père… puis tes amis et ton cher Elu de frère… je te tuerais de mes mains… et en dernier, Fée Potter !

xXx

Derrière la porte, Bellatrix qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation, ajouta à voix basse :

- Pas si je te trouve la première, Potter ! Tu me payeras la mort de Rodolphus… Tu me le payeras !

xXx

Au même moment, Square Grimaud, Angie venait de téléporter Severus. Ils étaient tous encore entrain de discuter de l'attaque du ministère quand Severus avait été appelé. Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était, et reprendre ses esprits. La mort n'était passée qu'à quelques centimètres…

- Merci Angie…

- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Puis, sans explications, elle tomba à genoux en même temps qu'Harry plaquait la main sur sa cicatrice en hurlant.

- Il est fou de rage… dit Harry dans un souffle. Sa colère à brisé ta protection, Angie.

- Je sais… répondit-elle. Je la sens aussi… comme celle de Bellatrix… Il sait…

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour chasser les sentiments du mage noir. Elle réussit aussi à refermer le lien entre Harry et Voldemort, puis regarda Severus pour avoir des explications.

- Il a du lire en Bellatrix, dit-il, et comprendre grâce à ce qu'il a vu de votre affrontement. Quand il m'a appelé, il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé de tes pouvoirs… ni de ta grossesse, et de ton invincibilité… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et j'ai du perdre ma protection un instant…

- Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il comprenne qui tu es toi aussi, continua Angie.

- Oui, répondit-il… Je suis désolé, vraiment… Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de voir autre chose.

- De toute façon il n'avait plus confiance en toi, dit Harry. Il ne te disait plus grand-chose…

- C'est vrai, admis Severus.

- Il sait qui je suis, dit Angie. Je l'ai entendu me parler… il va attendre… il veut tuer mon bébé, et tout ceux qui compte pour moi… et finir par Harry et moi… Il sait que je suis invincible… Il m'a appelé "Fée Potter", donc il sait que nous sommes les héritiers de Gryffondor…

Angie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Harry lui attrapa la main et dit :

- Il n'y arriva pas, ma belle. Je te le jure ! On le détruira. Il ne peut rien contre toi pour l'instant, et même après l'arrivée du bébé tu resteras super puissante. Je le tuerais, Angie… jamais je ne le laisserais te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à ma nièce… ni à aucune des personnes qui sont dans cette pièce !

xXx

La soirée fut très morose. L'attaque du ministère avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts sur leurs morals, et ceci les avait achevés. Albus était particulièrement inquiet pour ses petits enfants, et surtout pour la santé d'Angie. Le bébé la protégeait des attaques extérieures, mais le stress et l'angoisse n'était pas bon pour une femme enceinte. Elle semblait perdue, les yeux fixés sur son ventre qu'elle ne cessait de caressait tout en pleurant. Finalement, Molly lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour l'apaiser.

La guerre serait sans doute encore plus longue que prévue. Et il allait falloir endurer les conséquences de la colère de Voldemort… il attendrait pour s'en prendre à eux, mais pas pour les autres…

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? **

**Si c'est le cas, vous savez quoi faire ! **

**A très vite **

**Haley**


	26. Potter, Malefoy, Weasley

**Coucou !**

**Voici le chapitre 26… on sort un peu de la guerre, même si on va y revenir vite…**

**Voltéa**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi… Ca été un peu dur pour moi de faire passer les sentiments dans cette histoire qui été la première, mais je suis contente d'y être finalement parvenue ! **

**Lily**** : waouh ! Que dire ? Tu aimes laisser des reviews ? Et bien je t'en pris, ne t'en prive pas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et oui, je suis bourrée d'imagination et elle a souvent tendance à m'emmener un peu loin !! C'est vrai que les jumeaux sont vraiment puissant, mais mon Voldemort aussi, et la suite ne va pas toujours être une partie de plaisir pour eux (même si Angie est pour le moment invincible…). Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise, et n'hésite pas à continuer à me donner ton avis lol, même si c'est vrai que cette histoire est terminée depuis bien longtemps… Quand à la suite, je l'ai commencée il y a peu, et c'est un crossover avec Twilight qui se passe avec les enfants de nos héros préférés… Elle s'appelle « magie Blanche, magie Noire et sans froid » et je la posterais dès que j'aurais finit celle là ! En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira !! (Je posterais deux fois par semaine, généralement le jeudi et le dimanche…) Bizz **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley Black**

* * *

**26 – Potter, Malefoy, Weasley**

La deuxième semaine de vacances fut beaucoup plus paisible. Personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à rire, et les jeunes en profitèrent pour s'entraîner encore, et travailler leurs cours.

Le ministère se réorganisait doucement sous la poigne de Kingsley, qui avait même accepté les conseils d'Angie en matière de sécurité et de recrutement des aurors.

Dès la rentrée à Poudlard, Dumbledore fit une annonce que personne n'attendait :

- Bonsoir à tous, dit-il. Comme vous le savait sans doute, le ministère a été attaqué pendant les vacances… Le ministre et de nombreux sorciers ont perdus la vie, tout comme un de vos camarades… Je voudrais que nous respections une minute de silence pour Dean Thomas… Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, et grâce à son courage, de nombreux sorciers sont vivant aujourd'hui… je vous demande donc le silence…

Tous les membres de l'AD se levèrent et baissèrent la tête pour respecter cet hommage. Beaucoup pleurait, et le silence dura bien plus d'une minute. Albus reprit ensuite :

- Cette attaque a complètement désorganisé le monde sorcier, et le ministère à besoin d'aurors. C'est pourquoi, je vous annonce que les cours de DCFM seront maintenant dispensés par Nymphadora Lupin. Le professeur Black a rejoint la formation d'aurors, mais reprendra les cours en fin d'année, puisque Me Lupin est enceinte. Elle conservera tout de même les cours appliqués de DCFM, où elle sera assistée par Angelina Potter… Voilà, maintenant, bon appétit !

Angie faillit tomber de sa chaise à cette annonce. Bien sur, elle n'était pas au courant… Mais l'idée lui plaisait assez, elle adorait enseigner.

Le lendemain, elle convoqua l'AD au complet pour une mise au point :

- Si je vous ai tous convoqués, c'est parce qu'on a une, enfin trois, nouvelles à vous annoncer. C'est assez dingue comme situation, mais Hermione, Ginny et moi sommes… enceintes !

Elle leur raconta l'épisode de la caverne de Nayaïde, et aussi le fait que sa fille semblait la protéger.

- Voldemort est fou de rage, continua-t-elle. Il sait maintenant qui je suis, et dans quel état je suis ! On va devoir être encore plus prudent, et s'améliorer encore ! De plus, la recherche des deux derniers Horcruxes devient primordiale…

Le problème était surtout là. Ils n'avançaient pas sur les deux derniers morceaux d'âme, et en attendant il fallait espérer que Voldemort ne se montre pas. Harry et Angie pouvaient affronter sans trop de problèmes les mangemorts, mais Voldemort était bien trop puissant… ils n'auraient qu'une chance de réussir.

xXx

A la veille des vacances de Noël, ils n'avaient pas avancés sur leurs recherches. Mais le ministère était à nouveau sur pied, et Kingsley avait été élu ministre de la magie grâce à tous ce qu'il avait accompli. Il avait en plus placé un bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre à des postes stratégiques, afin de sécuriser au mieux le monde magique. Ainsi, Arthur avait eu une belle promotion, en devenant responsable des relations avec les moldus. Il était bien sur aux anges, et les jeunes lui avaient déjà donnés beaucoup d'idées pour ouvrir le monde magique vers le monde moldu.

Il régnait une ambiance stressée dans le repaire des six jeunes. En effet, les filles étaient maintenant enceintes de plus de trois mois, et ils avaient décidés de faire un triple mariage pendant les vacances de Noël. Albus avait proposé de faire la cérémonie à Poudlard, afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous, mais il fallait attendre que les élèves, autres que les membres de l'AD, quittent le château avant de tout préparer. C'était bien plus prudent de ne pas mettre tout le monde au courant, mais attendre la dernière minute pour tout installer paniquait beaucoup les trois filles.

Le matin des vacances, une fois tous les élèves partis, Molly et Fleur arrivèrent à Poudlard pour tout installer. Il avait été décidé de faire la cérémonie dans le parc, et Angie avait créé un immense dôme où régnait une douce chaleur tout en conservant la neige. Grâce à l'aide de Dobby, d'Hagrid et des membres de l'AD, qui étaient fous de joie à l'idée du mariage, tout fut installé très vite. La fête devait ensuite se dérouler dans la grande salle et Albus avait tenu à s'occuper lui même de la décoration.

Les garçons étaient complètement paniqués en attendant les filles, et Sirius et Remus s'en amusait beaucoup. Mais de leurs côtés, les filles n'étaient pas mieux. Elles étaient enfin prêtes, et quand Remus, Arthur et Mr Granger allèrent les chercher, ils furent éblouis. Elles portaient toute les trois une robe entièrement blanche, très longue et majestueuse. Angie avait opté pour un bustier sans bretelles, alors que Ginny et Hermione avaient choisies des corsets à fines bretelles. Elles ressemblaient à trois princesses de comptes de fées moldues, les cheveux remontés et tenus par des Lys blanc.

Tout le monde était installé sous le dôme, et les garçons s'impatientaient. La musique commença et les trois filles arrivèrent au bras d'Arthur, de Remus et de Mr Granger, très émus. Molly et Mrs Granger étaient déjà en larmes, et les garçons furent stupéfaits de la beauté de leurs futures femmes.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, ponctuée de rires et de larmes, et à la fin, le mage s'exclama :

- Messieurs, mesdames, j'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter Mr et Me Potter, Mr et Me Malefoy, et Mr et Me Weasley !

Tout le monde se leva et salua les six jeunes mariés qui étaient aux anges. Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle, complètement méconnaissable. Il y avait des milliers de fleurs blanches, et de grandes photos des trois couples datant des deux dernières années ornaient les murs. Il y avait de nombreuses petites tables, et un grand espace pour danser au milieu.

xXx

Après un repas somptueux, les trois couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, souffla Drago à l'oreille de sa femme. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Mme Malefoy !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus Mr Malefoy, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Elle se serra un peu plus dans ses bras avant de rajouter :

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… tout est parfait !

xXx

Un peu plus loin, Ron ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux d'Hermione :

- Mione, tu es merveilleuse… j'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver…

Hermione sourit puis embrassa langoureusement son rouquin, avant de répondre :

- Ca te suffit comme preuve ?... Je t'aime Ron, tu viens de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde mon beau rouquin…

xXx

Harry et Ginny dansaient aussi amoureusement que les deux autres couples, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ma Ginny, tu es si belle, susurra Harry. Je t'aime tant, Mme Potter…

- Je t'aime aussi, Mr Potter… je suis si heureuse, Harry…

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent à danser sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur.

xXx

La soirée fut magnifique, et inoubliable. Une fois redescendus sur terre, les garçons acceptèrent de "prêter" leurs femmes le temps d'une danse. Arthur et Mr Granger firent danser leurs filles, non sans émotion, tout comme Remus avec Angie. Albus fit danser les trois filles, sous les rires des autres, et se vengea ensuite en invitant quasiment toutes les filles de l'AD.

Tard dans la nuit, les trois couples s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, pour passer la nuit la plus belle et la plus romantique de leur vie.

Le lendemain, tout le monde quitta le château, et le retour à Square Grimaud fut mouvementé. Les trois couples auraient aimé partir en lune de miel, mais la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. C'est pourquoi, pendant plus de trois jours on ne les vit quasiment pas sortir de leurs chambres.

Le matin de Noël, ils descendirent enfin prendre le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde.

- Et ben, ravi de vous voir enfin ! Lança Sirius en riant

- Vous avez passé de bon moment, j'espère ! Continua Remus.

- Super ! Répondit Angie sur le même ton. Vous voulez des détails ou ça va comme ça ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire, puis ils commencèrent à parler de l'organisation de Noël. La journée fut consacrée à la décoration, et à la cuisine.

Tout se passa à merveille, et les vacances passèrent une nouvelle fois très vite. Dora et les filles passaient beaucoup de temps à parler bébé, et à admirer leurs ventres s'arrondir. Dora était maintenant enceinte de plus de cinq mois, et elle attendait un garçon. Les quatre sorcières étaient tout simplement heureuses, mais la vraie vie allait bien vite reprendre sa route…

* * *

**Ca vous a plut ? Alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer, juste là en bas, et me donner votre avis !! **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	27. Conséquences inattendues

**Salut à tous !**

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais je voulais corriger tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà posté… d'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée de toutes les fautes qu'il y avait dans mes chapitres !!! Lol ! Je ne promets pas qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout, mais je pense avoir éliminé les principales :))**

**Il faut aussi que je vous précise que j'ai changé quelques petits détails dans le chapitre 13 (« très mauvaise Saint Valentin ») : à l'origine, mes héros se battaient contre des vampires dans ce chapitre, mais je les ai remplacés par des loups garou et des harpies… (Pour être cohérente avec la suite que je suis entrain d'écrire, qui est un crossover entre HP et Twilight).**

**Pour les reviews : **

**Lily**** : et oui, mes héros font toujours tout en même temps ! lol !! Merci beaucoup de me suivre et d'aimer mes délires :) lol ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira… **

**Voltéa**** : désolée, c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts… mais j'espère que ça te plaira autant !! Merci :))**

**Aillerose**** : lol ! Voilà la suite !! :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**

* * *

**27 – Conséquences inattendues **

Le triple mariage fit du bruit dans le monde sorcier. Rita Skeeter ne se gêna pas pour supposer la grossesse des trois filles pour justifier ce mariage en milieu d'année, et les filles durent endurer des millions de questions à leur retour à Poudlard. Ce fut le principal sujet de conversation à Poudlard pendant des semaines, pour tous les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partis de l'AD. De colère, Angie avait d'ailleurs fait une annonce devant toute la grande salle, en admettant qu'elles étaient en effet enceintes et qu'elle accueillerait comme il se doit toute personne qui trouverait quelque chose à redire.

xXx

Voldemort, lui aussi, était au courant des mariages, et une idée germa dans son esprit maléfique. Il n'avait pas pu contrôler Angelina avec la Déesse Nayaïde, mais il ne perdait pas l'idée d'un descendant… Après tout, il avait de très grands pouvoirs, lui, l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors une fois qu'il eut trouvé et préparé lui même la potion adéquate, il convoqua Bellatrix.

- Maitre, dit-elle en se courbant, vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Oui, Bellatrix… tu vas pouvoir te rattraper pour ton dernier échec… Je veux que tu boives cette potion, et après cela je te fournirais des appartements plus confortables…

Bellatrix ne comprenait rien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Quelle est cette potion, maître ?

- Tu poses bien trop de question, Bellatrix ! Je t'ai dit de l'avaler, c'est tout !

Elle ne bougeait pas et regardait la potion d'un drôle d'air. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, et l'attitude de sa mangemorte l'exaspérait.

- Très bien, tu me déçois Bellatrix… Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là … _Impero_ ! Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Le regard de Bellatrix devint vide, et elle but la potion d'un trait dès qu'il lui demanda. Il lui lança ensuite un sort pour vérifier l'action de la potion. Satisfait, il annula l'Impero, puis dit

- C'est parfait ! Te voilà enceinte, Bellatrix.

Celle-ci frémit et réprima un hurlement.

- Ceci n'a pas l'air de te satisfaire, continua-t-il. Tu devrais pourtant être honorée que je t'ai choisi ! Je veux désormais te voir chaque jour, et tu ne sortiras d'ici qu'avec mon accord ! Personne ne doit être au courant pour l'instant !

Bellatrix partie se réfugier dans sa chambre et pleura. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pleura. Elle avait toujours refusé un enfant à son mari, et elle venait de se faire mettre enceinte, juste en buvant une potion. Elle n'était pas stupide, et elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait choisit… elle était la tante de Drago, et ainsi, cet enfant serait le cousin de celui d'Angelina… ils partageraient le même sang… la meilleure des protections pour un mauvais sorcier…

xXx

A Poudlard, tout était assez calme. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas donnés signe de vie depuis l'attaque du ministère à Halloween, et les élèves espéraient pouvoir sortir pour la Saint-Valentin.

Le mois de Janvier avait passé très vite, et le seul changement visible était la silhouette des trois jeunes sorcières, maintenant enceintes de plus quatre mois. L'AD n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'autre Horcruxes, ni même la façon de les détruire, mais Voldemort se faisait très discret… ce qui n'était pas forcement une bonne chose !

Face à l'insistance des élèves, et malgré l'expérience de l'année passée, Albus autorisa une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour la Saint-Valentin, mais seulement pour les sixième et septième années. Tous les élèves étaient par contre autorisés à assister au bal qui aurait lieu après la sortie…

xXx

Grace à certains élèves espions à Poudlard, Voldemort fut informé de la sortie très vite. Il convoqua aussitôt Bellatrix, enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois, qui avait récupéré sa hargne.

- Bonjour Maître, dit-elle en se courbant devant lui. Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans préambule. Je viens d'être informé d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard… te sens-tu capable de me faire honneur ?

Bellatrix sourit avant de répondre :

- Oh oui, maitre… ca fait presque deux mois que je ne suis pas sortie… Que dois-je faire, maitre ?

- Je veux que tu regroupes une dizaine de mangemorts pour cette occasion… Tu resteras en retrait le plus possible, et je veux voir mourir la sang-de-bourbe et la traitresse à son sang !

- Avec plaisir, maitre !

xXx

Le matin du 14 février, les élèves découvrirent avec plaisir qu'il avait à nouveau neigé. L'ambiance était plus que romantique, et tous partirent insouciants vers le village sorcier. Nos trois couples se séparèrent très vite et chacun profita de la journée. Angie et Drago se baladaient dans la rue principale du village, et la jolie blonde s'arrêtait devant chaque magasin pour enfant :

- Oh, regarde mon ange, dit-elle en désignant un couffin rose et blanc. C'est trop mignon !

- C'est un peu trop rose quand même ! Rigola-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, mais c'est une fille !

- Et ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter du rose ! Et pourtant tu es une fille !

Elle se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en posant lui aussi sa main sur le ventre d'Angie.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que tout deux disparaissaient, téléportés par leur fille…

xXx

Ron et Hermione, après une bonne heure enlacés dans un café, sortirent aussi se balader et rencontrèrent très vite Harry et Ginny. Tous les quatre marchaient en direction de la cabane hurlante, afin de trouver un peu de tranquillité, quand huit mangemorts apparurent devant eux. Ils étaient complètements seuls et furent très vite encerclés.

- Parfait ! Se félicita Bellatrix. On dirait que votre fée n'est pas là pour vous protéger !

Harry et Ron se postèrent devant leurs femmes et sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! Cria Harry. Crois-tu qu'Angie soit la seule à pouvoir te vaincre ? Mais pour qui tu te prend, hein ?

Bellatrix explosa de rire, mais changea vite de couleur car Angie et Drago apparurent devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lança Angie. Jamais vous ne lâchez l'affaire ?

- Non ! Hurla Bellatrix. Et tu vas souffrir petite fée…. Maintenant !

A ce moment, les sept autres mangemorts lancèrent des Avada, tous en direction de Ginny et Hermione. Angie devait faire un choix… laquelle sauver ? … les sorts allaient bien trop vite et venaient de tous les côtés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà les sorts percutaient les deux futures mamans, mais elle sut tout de suite que les mangemorts avaient encore manqués leur coup. Ginny et Hermione avaient été protégées… comme elle l'avait été au ministère… un bouclier s'était formé autour d'elle au dernier moment et tous les Avada ricochèrent.

- Baissez vous ! Hurla Angie encore sous le choc.

Les mangemorts firent de même, puis Bellatrix hurla de rage. Oubliant les ordres de son maitre, elle s'avança devant Angie, baguette brandie :

- Tu ne gagneras pas éternellement ! Ton enfant sera le premier à mourir, je t'en fais le serment !

- Ben voyons ! Répondit Angie. Depuis quand la parole d'un mangemort vaut-elle quelque chose ? Y'en a marre maintenant ! Foutez le camp !

Elle agita ses mains en pensant très fort les faire voltiger à plusieurs mètres et en fixant Bellatrix, mais une chose incroyable se produisit. Au lieu d'envoyer une force invisible sur la mangemorte, des milliers de fleurs jaillirent de ses mains et atterrirent sur Bellatrix.

- C'est quoi ce délire… souffla Angie plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

Bellatrix hurla de rire et posa la main sur son ventre avant de répondre :

- On dirait que tu ne peux plus rien contre moi petite fée ! Tu remercieras ton bébé pour son esprit de famille !

Angie réfléchit très vite et se concentra quelques secondes sur Bellatrix.

- Impossible… dit elle abasourdie. Non, il n'a pas fait ça…

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Des aurors arrivaient en courant vers eux, et les mangemorts transplanèrent sans attendre.

Angie se laissa tomber à genoux avant de se mettre à pleurer. Personne ne comprenait encore ce qui venait de se passer, mais Harry fut le premier à réagir.

- Allez, venez, dit-il. Il faut qu'on parle… mais d'abord, retournons à Poudlard…

xXx

Bellatrix alla directement retrouver Voldemort quand elle réapparu dans leur repaire. Il l'attendait, les bras croisés et avec un drôle de regard.

- Alors ? Dit-il sans préambule.

- Je suis désolée, maitre, mais l'enfant Malefoy semble aussi protéger les deux autres… le même bouclier s'est formé autour d'elles…

- Je m'en doutais un peu en fait… rien d'autre ?

Il ne voulait savoir qu'une chose… et le sourire grandissant de Bellatrix lui laissait penser qu'il avait enfin un sérieux avantage. La mangemorte répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Il semblerait que le bébé Malefoy ne soit pas d'accord pour s'en prendre à son cousin… elle a essayé de me lancer un sort, mais des fleurs sont sorties de ses mains, maitre…

Voldemort était plus que satisfait… voilà qui changeait un peu la donne. Bellatrix devenait un sacré atout, et il comptait bien la récompenser :

- Voilà qui est plus que satisfaisant… tu bénéficieras sans doute de la même protection que la sang-de-bourbe et la traitresse… et je te laisserais l'honneur d'en finir avec la fée une fois les enfants venus au monde !

Bellatrix ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Elle avait une place en or… pour l'instant !

xXx

Tous installés dans le bureau directorial, les six jeunes, Sirius, Remus et Severus attendaient en silence. Albus arriva enfin, suivi de Molly qui avait insisté pour voir ses enfants.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer, Angie ? Demanda Albus, très inquiet

- Et ben, Drago et moi on se promenait, quand le bébé nous a téléporté devant Bellatrix… et puis les mangemorts ont lancés tellement d'Avada sur les filles… On ne pouvait rien faire… mais ma fille les a protégées avec le même bouclier que pour moi au ministère…

Angie était très choquée, mais elle n'osait pas en dire la raison. Drago le sentait bien, et il lui serra la main pour lui donner du courage. Elle le regarda, puis reprit :

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, mais y'a un hic… un gros hic… Au moment où j'ai voulu expulser Bellatrix, mes pouvoirs se sont mis à déconner… je lui ai envoyé des fleurs !

- Et tu as une explication à ça ? La pressa son grand père.

- Oui… elle est... enceinte ! Elle porte l'enfant de Voldemort…

Cette information fit l'effet d'une bombe, tous étaient choqués mais seul Drago avait compris ce que ça voulais dire. L'inquiétude d'Albus empirait, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu es sure Angie ? Vraiment sure de ça ?

- Oh oui, répondit-elle. J'en suis persuadée ! J'ai lu en elle… il lui a fait boire une potion pour la mettre enceinte… et puis j'ai senti la présence du bébé, une présence si… noire… C'est très grave, grand père… tu ne comprends pas ? Il n'a pas choisit Bellatrix pour rien ! Cet enfant, l'enfant de Voldemort, sera le cousin de ma fille ! Et c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas pu lui lancer un sort… ma fille le protège aussi… on ne peut plus rien contre Bellatrix… aucun de nous ! Ma fille a sentit avant moi que Ginny et Hermione étaient en danger… et elle fera sans doute de même avec ce bébé… et puis cet enfant est le fruit d'une magie noire très puissante…

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Albus savait ce que ça signifiait : cet enfant serait mauvais, dès sa naissance… l'incantation employée par Voldemort faisait de ce bébé le gardien de la magie noire, l'opposé même de la fille d'Angie… Personne ne pouvait encore imaginer quelles en seraient les conséquences.

* * *

**Une petite review please ??? :))**

**La suite en 2010 !! **

**Trés bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !!**

**Bizzz**

**Haley :)**


	28. Filles, mères et médicomages

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2010 !! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore un peu court, désolé…**

**Lily**** : merci beaucoup ! Lol ! C'est vrai que ça ne va pas être facile de me sortir de là, et tu comprendras bientôt comment ça va se passer (et ne pas oublier qu'une suite est en cours :D). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**28 – Filles, mères et médicomages**

Une semaine après cette triste découverte, les filles avaient toutes trois rendez vous à Sainte Mangouste pour une échographie magique. Elles étaient dans leur cinquième mois de grossesse, et il était enfin temps de découvrir le sexe de leurs bébés. Sirius et Severus avaient été chargés d'accompagner les jeunes et s'amusaient à se moquer des garçons qui semblaient très mal à l'aise.

- Mme Malefoy ! Appela soudain une jolie médicomage blonde.

Angie et Drago se levèrent en rendant son sourire à la jeune femme, et la suivirent dans une salle d'examen. Une seconde médicomage arriva, aussi brune que l'autre était blonde, mais tout aussi jolie :

- Me Potter ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Ginny et Harry la suivirent également, puis Ron éclata de rire :

- Vous devriez fermer la bouche ! Dit-il à Sirius et Severus. Vous n'aurez aucunes chances avec des têtes pareilles !

Les deux adultes rougirent aussitôt, et Sirius détourna le regard quand la jolie blonde revint chercher Hermione et Ron.

- C'est bien une fille ! S'exclama Angie folle de joie.

Ni Sirius, ni Severus ne répondirent, ils ne semblèrent même pas la voir…

- Et ben, continua-t-elle en riant… à croire que c'est la première fois que vous croisez deux jeunes et jolies célibataires !

- Célibataires ? Répétèrent les deux hommes en chœur.

Angie et Drago rirent de bon cœur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre, que déjà les autres revenaient, accompagnés des deux médicomages.

- Ces trois bébés sont en parfaite santé ! Lança la blonde en souriant à Sirius.

- Et ce sont trois filles ! Finit la brune qui regarda très vite Severus.

Les cœurs des deux hommes manquèrent un battement, et Angie éclata de rire. Parfois, elle adorait l'empathie, mais les regards noirs qu'elle reçu de leur part la calma aussitôt.

- Désolé, dit-elle en regardant les médicomages. Les hormones nous font réagir un peu bizarrement parfois !

Mais les deux femmes semblaient elles aussi avoir remarqué l'effet qu'elles avaient eut sur les deux hommes. Elles sourirent à Angie avant de saluer tout le monde et de prendre congé.

- Elles viennent de New York, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Elles sont nées à Londres, et sont revenues pour se battre contre Voldemort… Quand la brune a vu ma cicatrice, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais leur organiser un rendez vous avec grand père…

- Génial, continua Angie. On les reverra sans doute plus vite que prévu !

Les six jeunes éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois, puis Angie téléporta tout le monde à Poudlard. Molly, Remus, Dora et Albus les attendaient dans le bureau directorial.

- Maman… tout vas bien ? Demanda Ron. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon chéri, répondit-elle. J'avais juste hâte de savoir le sexe de mes futurs petits enfants !

- Et bien, continua Ginny, tu vas avoir trois petites filles !

- Par Merlin, trois filles ? S'exclama Remus en faisant semblant de faire une crise cardiaque !

- Oui, répondit Sirius sur le même ton. T'imagine ? Et si elles ont le caractère de leurs mères…

- On n'a pas finit de souffrir ! Finit Severus

- L'avantage c'est quelles pourront peut être vous apprendre à draguer comme il se doit ! Répondit Angie en riant.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Remus en souriant.

Les six jeunes se firent un plaisir de raconter l'épisode des médicomages, en faisant bien rire tout le monde.

- Et bien, je vais de ce pas organiser une rencontre avec ces jeunes femmes ! Dit Albus en prenant un parchemin.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux jeunes, puis tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Après de nombreux câlins et bisous, Molly, Sirius et Remus quittèrent Poudlard et les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans leur repaire.

- N'empêche, ils ont raison, lança Ron une fois installé.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione

- On va souffrir ! Répondirent Harry et Drago en chœur.

xXx

On était déjà début mars, et Dora, entamant son septième mois de grossesse, venait de quitter Poudlard. Sirius, maintenant auror, avait repris les cours de DCFM, et aidait Angie pour les cours de défense appliquée.

La fin d'année approchait et Hermione devenait insupportable. Elle voulait réviser à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, et insistait en plus pour continuer les recherches pour Dumbledore. Elle ne sortait plus du château, même pas pour voir les matchs de Quidditch, et à cinq mois et demi de grossesse, il n'était pas vraiment conseillé de se surmener autant.

Avec l'aide de Molly, les six jeunes eurent donc le droit de rentrer Square Grimaud le premier weekend de mars, afin de fêter l'anniversaire de Ron en famille, et de se détendre un peu. Albus autorisa aussi Sirius et Severus à quitter le château, et tous rejoignirent les Weasley et les Lupin le samedi matin.

Tout le monde était installé dans le salon et parlait de bébés, quand Albus arriva. Mais il n'était pas seul, et Sirius manqua de tomber du canapé quand il l'aperçue.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança Albus sur un ton joyeux. Joyeux anniversaire Ron !

- Merci, professeur ! Répondit Ron en rougissant

- Je voudrais vous présenter deux nouveaux membres de l'Ordre, continua Albus. La plupart d'entre vous les ont déjà rencontré, mais laissez moi vous présenter comme il se doit mesdemoiselles Maia Green et Ellie Anderson, toutes deux médicomages à Sainte Mangouste.

Angie se força à ne pas rire en ressentant le malaise de Sirius et Severus, et rompit très vite le silence :

- Bienvenue ! dit-elle. Ca fait plaisir de voir des filles pour une fois !

- Merci, répondit la blonde nommée Maia. Après tout, nous aussi on sait se défendre non ?

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Lança Angie en regardant tout les hommes présents.

- C'est drôle, dit Hermione. Vraiment très drôle…

Elle se parlait à elle même mais n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde la regardait.

- Heu, tu branches le décodeur mon ange ? Rigola Ron

- Ha, j'ai dit ça tout haut ? Répondit Hermione. En fait, je me disais juste que c'est marrant… Maia Green : une étoile et une couleur, comme Sirius…

Maia rougit, et Sirius jeta un regard suppliant à Hermione mais elle continua, l'air de rien :

- C'est vrai, c'est drôle comme coïncidence…

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Angie en réprimant son fou rire. J'ai faim, moi… on se le tape ce gâteau d'anniversaire ? Continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Sirius remercia mentalement Angie pour avoir détourné la situation et tout le monde s'installa à la cuisine. Maia et Ellie étaient très différentes. La première semblait très sociable et très drôle, alors que la seconde paraissait bien plus timide. Elles expliquèrent que, orphelines et cousines, elles avaient été placées chez leur dernière tante vivante, aux USA, à l'âge de 8 ans. Elles aussi avaient souffert de la première guerre, et comptaient bien honorer la mémoire de leurs parents.

Après sa troisième part de gâteau au chocolat, Angie s'exclama :

- Elle bouge ! Elle a bougé… c'est incroyable !

Drago posa sa main sur le ventre bien rond de sa femme mais ne sentit rien.

- T'es sure que ce n'est pas ton estomac qui te dit d'arrêter le gâteau ? Lança-t-il en riant.

- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle blondinet ! Répondit Angie sur le même ton. Il faut bien que je nourrisse ta fille ! Et puis elle a vraiment bougée, j'en suis sure ! Allez Emilie, donne encore un coup de pied à maman… histoire de fermer le clapet de papa… Continua-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

Drago rigola mais laissa sa main en place, au cas où.

- Emilie ? Demanda Harry. Vous lui avait déjà trouvé un prénom ?

- Ca fait un moment qu'on sait que c'est une fille, répondit Drago

- Et elle s'appellera Emilie Malefoy, continua Angie… c'est mignon, non ?

- Oui, j'aime bien ! Approuva Harry. Nous aussi on a déjà trouvé en faite…

- Oui, répondit Ginny heureuse… ce sera Marjorie Potter

- C'est très joli, commenta Molly. Et vous, mes chéris vous avez une idée ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron et Hermione

- Et bien, on y a pas mal pensé aussi, répondit Hermione en regardant Ron. On a choisit Alice… Alice Weasley.

- Alice, Marjorie et Emilie… c'est sympa, reprit Angie. Pauvre Teddy, il va se sentir bien seul !

Dora rigola en caressant son ventre. Elle avait en effet choisit d'appeler son fils Ted, en mémoire de son père qui lui manquait beaucoup. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Remus pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai… mais qui sait, il aura peut être des cousins plus vite que prévu !

Elle regarda Sirius et Severus avec insistance, puis pouffa de rire en même temps qu'Angie. Entre les futures mamans, leurs bébés et les deux médicomages, les deux hommes n'avaient pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !

* * *

**Alors ? Une petite review peut-être ? **

**A très vite pour la suite**

**Bizzz**

**Haley**


	29. Bienvenu petit loup

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite, avec encore un chapitre un peu court (désolé !)… la fin approche doucement… **

**thomas**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plait aussi :)**

**lili62100**** : Merci !! Et voilà la suite **;)

**mimi72**** : salut !! Ca me fait plaisir de découvrir des reviews de toi sur une autre de mes histoires ! Et oui, je grimace souvent quand je relis mes chapitres pour les corriger : y'a pas de doute, c'est la première ! Mais ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes malgré tout ! Et pour la suite, je suis entrain de l'écrire, donc le style ressemblera bien plus à ma fic « à l'ombre du crépuscule »… En tout cas merci beaucoup :) Et j'espère que la suite te plaira (tu vas pouvoir continuer à détester Lestrange et Voldemort !).**

**vanessa**** : MDR ! Que te dire que tu ne sais déjà ? Tu vois, finalement je poste plus vite que prévu lol (Quoique il est déjà tard, et je ne pense pas mettre à jour « une deuxième chance »… oups…) ! Je suis ravie que tu découvres à nouveau cette histoire… et fait toi plaisir avec les reviews ! Moi, j'adore ! Bizzzz :))**

**lily**** : merci beaucoup :) Lol ! Tu aimes les prénoms ? Alors je suis ravie !! En fait, c'est un clin d'œil : je m'appelle Emilie, et mes deux copines du boulot se nomment Marjorie et Alice ! A bientôt :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley :)**

* * *

**29 – Bienvenu petit loup**

La rencontre avec Maia et Ellie fut très positive pour tout le monde. Elles étaient vraiment agréables, intelligentes et plaisaient vraiment beaucoup à Sirius et Severus. Le courant était très bien passé, et elles avaient même été mises au courant des pouvoirs des jumeaux. Elles avaient même permis de repérer quelques personnes douteuses qui travaillaient à Sainte Mangouste, et qui étaient maintenant sous étroite surveillance. Maia et Angie se ressemblaient beaucoup, et étaient devenues très vite amies, malgré leur différence d'âge, et Angie savait déjà que les deux jeunes médicomages n'étaient pas non plus insensibles aux deux hommes…

xXx

Le mois de mars se passa sans aucuns problèmes. Tout était, encore une fois, beaucoup trop calme dans la communauté sorcière, et les mangemorts ne se montraient pas.

Les recherches sur les Horcruxes avaient enfin évoluées : grâce au travail acharné d'Hermione, Albus et Harry avaient trouvés un autre Horcruxe, et ils avaient pas mal de pistes pour trouver le dernier. Angie travaillait beaucoup sur la manière de les détruire, mais rien ne marchait. Ils avaient pourtant essayé un bon nombre de potions, de formules, et même des incantations de magie noire, mais sans résultats. De toute façon, Albus préférait attendre la dernière minute pour les détruire, puisqu'il ne savait pas si Voldemort ressentirait la disparition des ses morceaux d'âmes…

Le reste évoluait normalement : l'AD progressait toujours, et les élèves avaient maintenant un niveau de combat impressionnant. Beaucoup de Serpentard les avaient rejoint, et Albus en était très fier : ils formaient un groupe soudé, et prêt à tout pour gagner cette guerre.

Le matin du 15 avril, nos six jeunes profitaient du weekend pour se prélasser dans le parc de Poudlard quand Angie reçue un message :

- _Il arrive_, entendit-elle en pensée. _Il arrive, Angie ! On vient d'arriver à Sainte Mangouste ! _

- Teddy arrive ! Cria-t-elle. Remus viens de me le dire ! Il faut aller voir grand père… je veux aller à Sainte Mangouste !

Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, et n'eurent pas trop de mal à le convaincre. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Sainte Mangouste, Sirius et Severus furent désignés pour accompagner les jeunes. Angie téléporta tout le monde dans le hall, et ils retrouvèrent Andromeda dans le service des accouchements.

- Tout se passe bien, dit-elle. Maia a dit que ca ne serait pas long… j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce petit bout de chou !

Tout le monde s'installa, et Albus les rejoignit très vite, suivi de Molly. Après seulement 20 minutes d'attente, Remus sorti dans le couloir en tenant un petit paquet bleu :

- Je vous présente mon fils, dit-il avec beaucoup d'émotion. Teddy, je te présente tout le monde !

- Oh ! Il est magnifique, Mus… Félicitations ! Dit Angie en s'approchant. Comment va Dora ?

- Très bien, on va pouvoir la rejoindre…

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre, et Remus rendit le bébé à sa mère. Teddy avait les cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus. Il regarda sa mère un instant, puis ces cheveux prirent une couleur bleue électrique.

- Et bien, on dirait qu'on a un deuxième Métamorphomage ! Lança Harry en riant

- J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas, Parrain Harry… Répondit Dora

- Parrain ? Répéta-t-il

- Oui, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur ! Continua Remus.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha doucement de Teddy :

- Bienvenu, petit loup ! Je ferais tout pour être le meilleur parrain du monde…

- On n'en doute pas une seconde, commenta Angie en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son frère.

Tout le monde était complètement en extase devant ce petit bonhomme adorable, si bien qu'Angie ne ressenti même pas qu'il y avait un problème. Maia et Ellie avait averti l'Ordre que deux médicomages avaient l'air très bizarre et posaient beaucoup de question, mais elles n'avaient pas remarqué que l'un deux avait disparu quelques secondes après l'arrivé de Dora et Remus. Bien sur, tous se doutait que Voldemort avait des espions un peu partout, mais le bonheur de cette naissance avait fait disparaitre leurs suspicions.

Un énorme bruit les sortis de leur bulle et Ellie entra en trombe dans la chambre :

- Des mangemorts ! Dit-elle. Y'a des mangemorts partout …

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Mais comment font-ils pour toujours savoir où nous sommes ? A chaque fois qu'on quitte Poudlard ou la maison, on est attaqué ! Lança Angie que la colère gagnait peu à peu

- Bob Sterns a disparu, répondit Maia. Je savais bien qu'il était louche…

- Voldemort à des espions partout ! Continua Harry. Il fallait s'en douter…

Angie respira un grand coup et reprit :

- Ok, Ginny et Hermione je vous renvoi à Poudlard… Dora, je peux aussi vous faire apparaitre à l'infirmerie, vous serez plus en sécurité, ok ?

Les trois sorcières hochèrent simplement la tête, et Angie les téléporta directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Convoque l'Ordre Angie, continua Albus, et prévient Kingsley… Nous, on y va !

Angie resta seule avec Drago, et se concentra mais sans succès :

- J'n'y arrive pas ! Lança-t-elle. Je n'comprends pas… Elle me bloque, Emilie me bloque… je peux plus rien faire, même pas me téléporter… c'est quoi ce délire !

xXx

A quelques mètres de là, cachée dans un couloir, Bellatrix, enceinte de trois mois, chuchotait :

- Tu m'entends bébé Malefoy… je suis ta tante, tu sens ton cousin en moi… tu nous as déjà protégé… ta maman veux me faire du mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi… j'ai peur bébé, aide moi… empêche ta maman d'appeler les méchants… elle veut nous faire du mal

Elle parlait d'une voix particulièrement douce et gentille, à tel point que personne ne remarquait sa présence. Mais soudain, elle se sentit bizarre et tomba, endormie.

xXx

Angie se concentra encore plus fort et comprit :

- Elle lui parle… Bellatrix parle à Emilie, elle lui demande de l'aide… Non mais j'hallucine !

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, et reprit :

- Ecoute moi bien Emilie Lina Malefoy, JE suis ta mère et c'est moi que tu vas écouter… reprend toi ma fille ! Ressens le mal qui inonde cette femme et son enfant… ils sont mauvais… l'opposé même de nous … j'ai besoin de toi bébé… j'ai besoin que tu me rendes mes pouvoirs ! Et que tu l'empêche de nous faire du mal… ressens bébé…

La colère montait en elle, mais elle sentit soudain le blocage disparaitre.

- Merci mon ange… maintenant on va aider les autres !

Elle appela les membres de l'Ordre et le ministre, puis sortie dans le couloir. Elle aperçue Bellatrix, cachée dans un coin sombre, et malgré sa colère, elle ne lui lança qu'un sort de sommeil qu'Emilie ne bloqua pas. Les autres étaient en mauvaise posture : ils réussissaient avec beaucoup de mal à empêcher les mangemorts d'entrer dans le service maternité, et il y avait déjà beaucoup de blessés.

- Vous étiez où ? Hurla Harry. On est mal là !

- Longue histoire ! Répondit Angie. Les autres vont arriver…

Elle posa à nouveau ses deux mains sur son ventre et reprit :

- Bébé, il faut que tu m'aides… on a perdu beaucoup trop de temps…

Elle ferma les yeux et une idée lui vint, une idée quelque peu dangereuse. Les mains toujours posées sur son ventre, elle pensa très fort :

- _Que_ _chaque mangemort ici présent_… _disparaisse_ _à_ _présent_… _et_ _réapparaisse_ _dans_ _l'état_… _au_ _fin_ _fond_ _du_ _Guatemala_ …

Elle répéta cette formule trois fois dans sa tête, puis rouvrit les yeux. Les mangemorts avaient tous disparus, elle avait réussit :

- Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, ils étaient trop nombreux ! Merci Emilie… finit-elle en caressant son ventre à nouveau.

- Où les as-tu envoyés ? Demanda son grand père

- Ben… j'ai eu du mal à trouver la fin de la formule… faire des rimes ce n'est pas facile, et il fallait que j'utilise l'ancienne magie pour avoir plus de chance…

- Donc ? Insista-t-il

- Au fin fond du Guatemala… répondit-elle avec une moue

Harry éclata de rire, suivi de prêt par Ron et Drago. Les membres de l'Ordre et des aurors arrivèrent, et Albus leur expliqua la situation.

Il y avait eu de nombreux blessés, mais aucune victime. Encore une fois, tout s'était joué de justesse. Ils rentrèrent tous à Poudlard et retrouvèrent les filles à l'infirmerie. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien, Angie leur raconta ce que Bellatrix avait réussit à faire.

- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait le refaire ? Demanda Harry

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas, répondit-elle. Je pense qu'Emilie a réellement ressenti le mal qui inonde cette femme et son enfant… elle m'a rendu mes pouvoirs et ne m'a pas empêché d'endormir Bellatrix…

Albus était quand même très inquiet. La mangemorte avait réussit à contrôler Angie, et cela signifiait surtout que Voldemort l'avait bien mise enceinte dans ce but… restait à espérer que rien d'autre ne se passe avant l'arrivée de bébé Malefoy.

* * *

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? :)))**

**A très vite ! **

**Haley**


	30. Sans défenses

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un des derniers chapitres de cette fic (il n'y en a plus que deux après celui là !), et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, les choses vont mal tourner ! **

**Mimi72**** : lol ! Je ne peux rien promettre sur l'issue de cette bataille… Bien que je l'ai écrite il y a bien longtemps lol, tu va devoir attendre encore un peu pour savoir… Bonne lecture et merci ! :)) **

**Lul**** : merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche vraiment, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Biz**

**Voltéa**** : merci merci !! Je me répète, mais vraiment ca me va droit au cœur que cette histoire soit appréciée ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Bizz**

**Haley **

* * *

**30 – Sans défenses**

Plus rien ne s'était passé depuis cet incident. Les mangemorts avaient mis du temps à rejoindre leur maitre, et celui-ci était plus que furieux. Angelina avait réussis à repousser Bellatrix assez facilement, et Voldemort savait donc très bien que son héritier ne lui serait d'aucune utilité tant qu'il ne serait pas plus vieux. C'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Bellatrix loin de Londres, le temps que l'enfant vienne au monde. Un jour, cet enfant serait plus que puissant… le gardien de la magie noire, la plus mauvaise qu'il soit.

xXx

Du côté de Poudlard, le mois de juin annonçait les examens de fin d'année, mais aussi le terme de la grossesse des trois filles. Elles commençaient à paniquer un peu, mais elles étaient très bien entourées… surtout que Sirius et Severus avaient réussis à charmer les deux jeunes médicomages, qui faisaient maintenant parties de la famille.

On était le 1er juin, et Albus avait réunit les six jeunes car le dernier Horcruxe avait enfin été découvert. Il ne restait plus qu'à les détruire, et cela posait problème.

- Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen ! S'insurgea Harry. D'ici quelques jours les bébés vont arriver, et Angie ne sera plus invincible… je suis persuadé que Voldemort n'attend que ça pour attaquer !

Il avait raison… Voldemort n'attendait que ça. Son plan était au point depuis un moment : il savait que les filles accoucherait à Poudlard, ce qui était le plus sure, et son espion en place avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir les portes de Poudlard…

- Je ne sais plus quoi tenter, répondit Albus à Harry. Voldemort est le seul à avoir poussé si loin la magie noire… nul n'avait encore jamais créé d'Horcruxes…

- Y'en a marre ! Lança Harry. Y'a forcement un moyen pour détruire ces choses !

La colère montait en lui. Il avait peur, peur pour sa sœur, pour sa nièce, pour sa femme et sa fille… peur que Voldemort ne gagne cette guerre… non, il ne pouvait pas gagner ! Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

- J'ai une idée, reprit-il. Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant !

Il invoqua son épée, l'épée de Gryffondor, et l'abattit d'un coup sur le premier Horcruxe qui explosa en relâchant une sorte d'ombre maléfique.

- Mais bien sur Harry ! Tu es génial, cria Albus.

- Je sais, je sais ! Répondit-il tout à coup bien plus serein.

- Ha ! Les Potter et leur modestie ! Rigola Drago.

Harry lui tira la langue, puis éclata de rire avec les autres. Il tendit ensuite l'épée à sa sœur en disant :

- A toi frangine, tu vas voir, ça fait un bien fou !

Angie explosa le second Horcruxe avec un grand sourire, puis rendit l'épée à son frère.

- A toi Mione, continua Harry. Tu en as trouvé la majorité, alors à toi l'honneur de détruire ces trois derniers déchets de Voldemort !

Hermione, très touchée, se saisit de l'épée et détruit les morceaux d'âmes l'un après l'autre.

- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Maintenant il ne reste plus que Nagini… et Voldemort sera sans défenses, commenta Angie.

Ils étaient maintenant bien plus confiant sur l'issue de la bataille finale. Ils savaient tous qu'il faudrait réussir à tuer le serpent avant d'affronter son maitre, mais ils avaient déjà un bon avantage.

xXx

Le 15 juin, ils étaient tous installés dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, quand un hibou grand duc déposa un énorme coli sur la table des professeurs, juste devant Dumbledore. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le paquet s'ouvrit tout seul, suivi de cris d'horreur. Il contenait un bébé loup et un bébé lion, tous deux égorgés et plein de sang. Une beuglante était aussi tombée du coli, et explosa avant que Dumbledore ne puisse faire quelque chose. Le message retentit alors dans toute la grande salle :

- JE SERAIS BIENTOT LA… ET VOILA COMMENT FINIRONT TES ARRIERES PETITS ENFANT CHER DUMBLEDORE… LORD VOLDEMORT SAIT TOUT… ET VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR … JAMAIS VOUS NE POURRAIT ME VAINCRE…

Puis un horrible rire, glacial et mauvais, annonça la fin du message.

Angie plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, et Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras. Le message était très clair… mais comment pouvait-il avoir découvert le lien de parenté des jumeaux avec Dumbledore, et comment connaissait-il leurs animagus ?

Albus avait blêmit, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris 20 ans en trente secondes… mais des hurlements le sortis de ses pensées. Voldemort savait très bien l'effet qu'aurait son "petit cadeau"… à ce stade de leurs grossesses, un tel stress ne pouvait que déclencher les choses…

Angie pleurait tout en tenant son ventre, et Ginny et Hermione semblaient souffrir le martyr.

- Elles arrivent ! Hurlèrent Harry, Drago et Ron, complètement paniqués.

Aussitôt, Albus, Severus, Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers les filles et les menèrent à l'infirmerie. Maïa et Ellie arrivèrent très vite pour aider Me Pomfresh.

- Je ne veux voir que les papas dans cette pièce ! Hurla Me Pomfresh. Les autres, dehors ! Elles ont besoin d'air.

- Non, murmura Angie toujours en pleurs. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant… il veut les tuer… on est plus en sécurité ici…

- Calme-toi, Angie, répondit Maïa. Vous êtes en sécurité, personne ne vous fera de mal, je te le promets, on est là… tout le monde est là, derrière cette porte, et personne ne prendra vos bébés…

xXx

Dans un coin sombre du château, Rusard affichait un sourire démoniaque. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il était au service du Mage noir. Bien sur, en tant que Cracmol, il n'avait pas reçu la marque, mais il fournissait bon nombre d'informations capitales au mage noir, et ce dernier lui avait promis de lui donner des pouvoirs. Personne ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, et c'est pour cela que Voldemort l'avait choisi : il avait accès à toutes les parties du château et savait se faire discret. Il entra dans son bureau, prit un parchemin et écrivit seulement : "ça vient de commencer". Il accrocha le message à son hibou et le libéra par la fenêtre. Rusard regardait fixement les grilles de Poudlard, où devait apparaitre le signe qu'il attendait. Il était fière de lui… la dernière information qu'il avait fournit à son maitre était capitale : il avait entendu Angie appeler Albus "grand père", un jour où il espionnait discrètement le directeur, et Voldemort avait été ravi de cette découverte. De plus, il avait découvert que les grilles du château s'ouvraient sans problème de l'intérieur… Impatient, il descendit dans le parc en toute discrétion et attendit son signe.

xXx

- Non, il va arriver… j'en suis sure ! Hurla Angie alors qu'Emilie était quasiment arrivée. Il faut appeler l'Ordre, et les aurors… faut que tout le monde soit prêt… par pitié…

- Calme toi mon ange, souffla Drago. Je vais le dire à Dumbledore… accroche toi, je reviens tout de suite…

Drago ne perdit pas de temps, et Albus approuva malheureusement Angie. Il avait déjà prévenu tout le monde, et les élèves des trois premières années étaient entrain d'être renvoyés chez eux par cheminée. Les membres de l'AD se préparaient dans la grande salle, et Dobby réunissaient les elfes de maison.

A la minute où Drago entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, des pleurs se firent entendre. Emilie avait été la plus rapide, et s'époumonait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Par Merlin, souffla Drago en s'approchant. Elle est magnifique…

La petite blonde s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda son père avec ses grands yeux verts émeraude. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis embrassa Angie sur le front.

- Elle te ressemble tant… continua-t-il…

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé simultanée de Marjorie Potter et d'Alice Weasley, qui criaient aussi fort que leur cousine. Toute deux étaient rousses, et chacune avaient hérité des yeux de leurs pères, vert pour Marjorie et bleu pour Alice.

Albus et les autres entrèrent aussitôt dans l'infirmerie, et ne purent cacher leur émotion.

- Il faut les emmener loin d'ici, dit Angie qui avait repris un peu de force. Mione, Ginny il faut que vous partiez avec les filles, maintenant…

- Toi aussi Angie ! Tu es bien trop faible, répondit Drago.

- Non ! Moi je dois rester… je dois aider Harry… c'est mon destin je n'ai pas le choix !

- Non Angie, Drago a raison, tu dois partir ! Continua Harry. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! C'est du suicide… et tu n'es plus invincible Angie !

Comme si Emilie avait compris ce qui se passait, elle fixa sa mère et sourit. Angie se retrouva entourée d'une aura blanche durant quelques secondes, puis se sentie envahie par une force immense.

- Elle vient de me rendre toute mon énergie… murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

- Tu es sure ? S'étonna Albus

- Oui ! Cria-t-elle. Alors maintenant vous allez m'écouter… Ginny et Mione, vous allez rejoindre Dora au Square Grimaud tout de suite ! Remus, s'il te plait, peux-tu prendre Emilie et les accompagner ? Je vous téléporte tous, et je te ramène dès que tu me le dit…

Il n'était pas la peine de discuter… Harry et Ron embrassèrent leurs femmes et filles, tandis que Drago et Angie câlinaient Emilie. Angie essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, puis téléporta tout le monde.

Remus revint très vite, et tous rejoignirent les membres de l'AD, de l'Ordre et les aurors dans la grande salle. Albus se mit au centre de la pièce et demanda le silence.

- Il a de forte chance que la bataille finale se déroule aujourd'hui… dit-il. Je veux qu'un groupe d'aurors se chargent exclusivement de retrouver Nagini et de le tuer… il faut absolument détruire ce serpent, sinon nous n'avons aucune chance de vaincre…

xXx

Alors qu'Albus donnaient les dernières instructions et qu'Hagrid barricadait les portes du château, Rusard était devant les grilles de Poudlard et attendait les mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent très vite, et pas seuls… Le concierge eut un frisson, quand il aperçu également des harpies, des détraqueurs et des loups garou. En tête de ce cortège mortel, se tenait Voldemort, suivi de près par son horrible serpent, et entouré par deux détraqueurs.

Rusard ouvrit les grilles et se prosterna devant Voldemort.

- C'est très bien, dit ce dernier… Tu m'as bien servit, Cracmol, mais tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité maintenant !

Il pointa sa baguette sur le concierge puis s'écria :

- Avada Kedavra !

Rusard tomba mort, au pied du mage noir qui riait de satisfaction. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et un large sourire démoniaque se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçu cinq points noir se rapprocher du château.

xXx

Dans la grande salle, au moment même où Rusard tombait, Angie ressenti le mal envahir le château.

- Ils sont là, dit-elle…

* * *

**Quoi ? Sadique, moi ? Non… impossible !! **

**Vous voulez la suite ??? **

**Bizzz**

**Haley :))**


	31. La bataille finale

**Coucou :)))**

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, et enfin la bataille finale !**

**Mimi72**** : mais non, je ne suis pas sadique lol ! (bon, ok, oui, un peu !!). Et je suis contente que tu aimes déjà Emilie (elle sera un des personnages principaux de la suite de cette histoire :D). En tout cas, j'espère que ma bataille finale te plaira :) Bizz**

**Lily**** : MDR ! ****J'adore ta review lol :) Mais je ne te dirais qu'une chose : lis la suite…et tu sauras !! J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas à la fin de ce chapitre… :) Bizz**

**Bonne lecture à tous !! **

**Haley :)**

* * *

**31 – La bataille finale **

- Ils sont là, dit Angie. L'espion est mort… Rusard… Rusard leur a ouvert les portes !

Albus n'y croyait pas. Rusard, un espion, c'était vraiment incroyable mais cela expliquait comment Voldemort avait pu obtenir autant d'informations. Il se reprit vite et dit :

- Il faut à tout prix les empêcher d'entrer dans le château. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ! Bonne chance à tous.

Le plan avait été mis en place depuis longtemps. Mais alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à prendre sa place pour défendre le château, une voix puissante se fit entendre, la voix de Voldemort lui même :

- Livrez nous les jumeaux Potter et il ne sera fait de mal à personne d'autre. S'ils ne sont pas sortis dans cinq minutes, vous mourrez tous !

- Jamais ! Hurlèrent les membres de l'AD d'une même voix avant de se poster derrière la grande porte du château.

- Ne restez pas trop près, cria Angie. La porte ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais dès qu'elle tombe il faut les repousser dehors…

Ce fut les cinq plus longues minutes de leurs vies. Harry, Ron, Drago et Angie étaient en première ligne, entourés de Sirius, Albus, Remus et Severus. Les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD attendaient derrière eux, et certains avaient pris position dans les étages, pour s'assurer que personne n'essaierait d'entrer par une autre issue.

- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, cria Voldemort. Préparez vous à mourir !

- Restez derrière moi ! Hurla Angie en commençant à se concentrer sur la porte.

Elle vibrait dangereusement : Voldemort lançait une quantité de sort pour la faire tomber, mais la protection d'Angie était, pour l'instant, efficace.

- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je vais épuisez mon énergie… Se plaignit-elle

- Plan B ? Demanda alors Harry avec inquiétude

- Allez-y ! Tenez-vous prêt ! Hurla Albus.

Le plan B était très simple : au lieu d'attendre que la porte ne leur tombe dessus, Angie et Harry la firent exploser en direction des mangemorts qui reculèrent de plusieurs mètres, portés par le souffle de l'explosion. Une fois la porte tombée, ils purent constater avec horreur que les mangemorts n'étaient pas seul… Voldemort avait disparu, mais le parc était remplit de mangemorts, détraqueurs, harpies et loup garou.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Angie. Je m'occupe des détraqueurs… On y va !

Alors tous se précipitèrent dans le cœur de la bataille. Angie embrassa Drago avec tout son amour, puis se transforma en son énorme Patronus. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du parc et les détraqueurs abandonnèrent la bataille très vite, ne pouvant pas supporter les sentiments que dégageait Angie.

Elle réapparu devant Harry, qui se battait avec force contre trois mangemorts à la fois et se mêla à la bataille. Elle sorti ses deux fines épées, et fonça en direction des harpies.

Ils étaient tous les deux plus qu'impressionnants, et si quiconque avait eu le temps de regarder cette bataille il en aurait été stupéfait : les sorts d'Harry sortaient à une vitesse hallucinante de sa baguette, et son agilité, mais surtout sa puissance, ne laissait rien debout après son passage. Pourtant, son visage restait impassible, sans une trace de colère… non, il était juste concentré. Concentré comme jamais il ne l'avait été, sur cette source de magie inépuisable qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines.

Et Angie, elle aussi paraissait irréelle : elle avait laissé la magie de côté pour le moment, mais décapitait les harpies les unes après les autres avec ses lames tranchantes. Telle une danseuse, elle virevoltait entre les créatures et n'en épargnait aucune, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Mais un cri strident déconcentra soudain la jeune sorcière, et une harpie faillit l'achever en un coup de griffe. Heureusement, Fred décapita la créature juste à temps :

- Merci ! Cria Angie.

Puis elle regarda le ciel, et vit 5 dragons énormes se diriger vers eux.

- Oh non ! Comment on va gérer ça ? … Merlin envoi nous de l'aide, par pitié !

Alors que les dragons se rapprochaient dangereusement de la bataille, des centaines de Centaures firent leur apparition à l'orée de la forêt, et lancèrent leurs flèches magiques vers les dragons. Cela ralentissait les monstres, mais ne serait pas suffisant.

Angie savait ce qui lui restait à faire, même si elle ne l'avait jamais tenté et que c'était bien trop dangereux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand son regard croisa celui de son frère, elle sentit sans mal son inquiétude, mais elle lui accorda un doux sourire avant de se téléporter près des Centaures.

Harry était en effet fou d'inquiétude, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ils étaient seuls sur ce champ de bataille, ayant chacun une mission… Et lui, il devait seulement avancer vers Voldemort. Alors il pria juste pour que sa sœur sache ce qu'elle faisait, et continua sa trouée dans les rangs des mangemorts.

Non… elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, mais pourtant elle salua les Centaures en souriant :

- Merci à vous, mes amis… je vais vous donner un coup de main, si vous pouviez juste éviter de me tirer dessus…

- Nous veillerons sur toi, jeune Fée, répondit un Centaure, ainsi que sur l'Elu. N'ait crainte et fait ce qui te semble bien… nous avons confiance, ta magie est si pure… met toi derrière nous le temps que tu invoques ta magie profonde.

Angie sourit. Les Centaures savaient toujours beaucoup de choses ! Elle se plaça alors derrière lui et ferma les yeux, puis elle écarta les bras et leva les paumes vers le ciel avant de crier :

- Que le pouvoir de la Fée m'inonde entièrement, Merlin fait de moi ton instrument, ici et maintenant …

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait utiliser cette formule qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais là elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle sentit son pouvoir grandir en même temps que ces cheveux devenaient blancs comme la neige. Deux immenses ailes apparurent alors dans son dos et elle s'envola. Tel un ange au milieu des ténèbres, elle survola la bataille en envoyant des sorts d'une puissance incroyable. Elle élimina la plupart des harpies et des loups garou, sous les regards stupéfaits, puis s'élança vers les quatre dragons encore vivants. Les flèches des centaures la contournaient et elle évitait avec grâce les jets de flammes.

Elle attira les dragons au dessus de la forêt interdite et s'immobilisa. Ils l'encerclaient mais semblaient ne plus être capable de cracher du feu. Elle leva à nouveau les mains vers le ciel et hurla une formule longue et incompréhensible. Quatre éclairs de feu arrivèrent alors et frappèrent les dragons de plein fouet. Ce fut radical et les quatre monstres tombèrent aussitôt dans la forêt. Mais à ce moment, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner… elle avait encore une fois été trop loin… Elle était toujours dans les airs quand ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte blond or, et que ses ailes disparurent. Elle perdit connaissance et tomba …

xXx

Harry, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène malgré ses combats acharnés, se mit à hurler de rage quand il la vit tomber. Mais lorsque sa sœur arriva à hauteur des premiers arbres, il put apercevoir Buck, l'hippogriffe de Sirius, arriver droit sur elle et l'attraper au vol. Il vint la déposer délicatement derrière les centaures et s'envola à nouveau vers la forêt, sa mission accomplie.

Harry, quelque peu soulagé, se concentra à nouveau sur le combat, non sans s'être assuré que Ron et Drago étaient toujours debout. Il ne savait pas où était Voldemort, ni même si quelqu'un avait réussit à tuer Nagini, et pour cela il avait besoin d'Angie. Il lui vint alors une idée : il invoqua son bouclier qui le protégeait entièrement et appela Dobby

- Monsieur m'a appelé ? Couina Dobby

- Oui, il faut que tu ailles aider Angie… Elle doit avoir besoin d'une potion régénérante… elle est derrière les centaures… vite Dobby, on a besoin d'elle !

Par pitié Merlin, faites qu'elle ait juste besoin d'une foutue potion… Pensa Harry alors que l'elfe disparaissait.

Dobby réapparu aussitôt auprès d'Angie, toujours inconsciente. Sans réfléchir, il lui ouvrit la bouche et y déversa la plus forte potion qu'il avait. Angie ouvra soudain les yeux et se releva sans attendre. Elle se sentait faible et ne tenait pas bien sur ses jambes, mais elle devait continuer…

- Merci Dobby, dit-elle. Merci… Sais tu où se cache Voldemort ?

- Oui, miss, il est près du terrain de Quidditch, mais Mr Harry vous attend là bas…

Il fallait tuer Nagini… il le fallait, même si pour cela elle devait se sacrifier. Elle se jeta un sort pour devenir invisible et se téléporta à quelques mètres de Voldemort. Il était tranquillement assit, entouré de quatre mangemorts, et semblait se délecter de la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il pensait être débarrassé d'un des héritiers et en était tout à fait satisfait (de là où il était, il n'avait pas pu voir Buck rattraper Angie…). Nagini rampait à ses pieds et n'était protégé par aucun sort… trop facile, pensa Angie. Elle essaya de trouver où était le piège, mais finalement, elle comprit que Voldemort ne se doutait pas une seconde que ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits.

Alors avec une infinie prudence, elle s'avança puis lança un sort mortel sur le serpent qui tomba aussitôt, sans vie, au pied de son maître.

- Non ! Hurla Voldemort… Il y a quelqu'un ici ! Trouvez-moi qui a fait ça !

Mais Angie s'était déjà téléportée près de son frère.

- Oh merci Merlin, dit-il en la voyant à ses côtés. Ca va Angie ?

- Oui… il est mort, Harry… Nagini est mort… Voldemort est fou de rage… il arrive…

Elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle était épuisée, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Sirius arriva juste derrière elle et la porta vers la porte du château, mais un vent glacial les stoppa.

Plus personne ne se battait… Voldemort, en effet fou de rage, arrivait pour faire face à Harry. Les deux camps se séparèrent aussitôt en deux lignes : l'une derrière Harry, et l'autre derrière Voldemort. Il restait peu de mangemorts, et beaucoup d'alliés étaient aussi tombés, mais personne ne voulait pour l'instant savoir l'identité des corps étendus par terre, blessés ou morts.

Angie se redressa et alla se placer juste derrière son frère, entre Ron et Drago qui la soutenaient.

- _Courage mon frère, nous sommes là_… Dit Angie en pensée. _Notre plan ne peut que marcher…_

Harry avança d'un pas vers Voldemort, la baguette levée, près à attaquer.

- Pauvre Tom, dit-il. Tu as perdu ton cher compagnon ? J'ignorais que Tom Jedusor pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la haine !

- Comment oses-tu utiliser ce nom, sale sang-mêlé !

Harry se mit à rire, un rire franc et forcé, puis il répondit :

- Tout comme toi, mon cher ! Quoi, vous l'ignoriez ? Dit-il en voyant l'air interrogateur des mangemorts. Le père de votre maitre était un moldu ! Ensorcelé par sa sorcière de mère… et oui, Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort de mes fesses, est un fils de moldu !

La colère de Voldemort grandissait, et c'est exactement ce que cherchait Harry… il ne voulait pas attaquer, il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, même si la victime était Voldemort… Ils avaient travaillés sur un bouclier super puissant, mais presque impossible à invoquer… il fallait une infime concentration et un pouvoir immense pour l'utiliser, et vu l'état d'Angie il devrait sans doute l'invoquer tout seul. Alors mieux valait gagner un peu de temps, histoire de retrouver un peu d'énergie…

- Ca suffit ! Hurla Voldemort ! Tu vas mourir, Potter, et je les tuerais tous ensuite ! Nul ne peut résister à Lord Voldemort !

- Mais bien sur ! Lança Angie qui avait repris des couleurs. Tu es tellement sur de toi que tu ne m'a même pas vu tuer ton serpent dégueulasse ! Tu es pitoyable, Tom !

- Toi ! C'est impossible, je t'ai vu tomber !

- Rien n'est impossible, la preuve, répondit Angie en souriant… Pauvre petite chose, tu n'as donc encore rien compris ? Tu n'es pas le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il soit… non, c'est nous !

Elle se plaça aux côtés de son frère et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait encore assez de forces.

- Tu n'es rien, continua Harry. La seule chose qui faisait de toi un sorcier difficile à combattre était tes Horcruxes… mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus qu'un sorcier fanatique ordinaire…

- Vous mentez ! Vous n'avez pas pu faire ça…

Pour la première fois, Angie sentait que le mage noir avait peur…

- Le journal intime, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, commença Angie

- La coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et Nagini, finit Harry… C'est drôle, cette prophétie… je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir te vaincre, Tom, mais juste le seul à pouvoir invoquer l'arme qui pouvait détruire tes parties d'âme… et donc te rendre mortel !

- Et maintenant, c'est fini ! Reprit Angie.

- Non ! Espèces de sales morveux insolent ! Je vais vous tuer, tout comme j'ai tué votre cher grand père… Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant, même sans Horcruxes !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis cherchèrent Albus des yeux, sans succès. Angie regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux et pénétra dans son esprit sans douceur… mais ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler de rage : Albus Dumbledore était bel et bien mort, tué lâchement d'un Avada dans le dos alors qu'il se battait contre quatre mangemorts à la fois. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, et elle se mit à hurler :

- Espèce de sale lâche ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde salopard ! Jamais tu n'aurais pu le vaincre si tu avais osé l'affronter en face ! Il t'aurait détruit !

Puis elle regarda Harry avant de continuer :

- Les règles ont changés, Harry. Il lui a lancé un Avada dans le dos… je ... je vais le tuer…

- Non, répondit Harry les yeux emplis de larmes et de rage. _On va le tuer_, finit-il en pensée.

Harry leva sa baguette et Angie fit apparaitre une énorme boule d'énergie dans ses mains.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Harry alors qu'Angie libérait sa boule d'énergie.

Les deux sorts touchèrent Voldemort exactement au même moment, et il s'effondra, mort, aux pieds des jumeaux, dans une explosion de magie qui fit reculer tout le monde. Mais Angie lui envoya un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre, juste pour s'assurer que tout était bien finit, avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit où son grand père était tombé. Elle se jeta sur son corps sans vie et laissa aller sa peine :

- Non, grand père… tu ne peux pas nous abandonner… on a encore tant besoin de toi… je t'en pris, réveilles-toi… réveilles-toi !

Elle frappait son torse avec toute la force qui lui restait, quand elle sentit deux bras la retenir. Drago la ramena vers lui et la serra contre son cœur. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à pleurer dans ses bras. Il ne disait rien, et pleurait silencieusement en caressant les cheveux de sa femme pour tenter de la calmer. Harry était là aussi, et ne voulait pas y croire. Sirius le soutenait et tout deux pleuraient aussi, comme tout les autres sorciers qui s'étaient discrètement rapprochés du corps de l'illustre directeur.

Drago souleva Angie dans ses bras et la porta vers l'intérieur du château, en prenant bien soin d'éviter les corps qui jonchaient le parc. Elle découvrirait bien assez vite qu'elles étaient les conséquences de cette horrible guerre, mais pour l'instant elle avait juste besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve…

xXx

Les aurors venaient de quitter le château avec les quelques mangemorts restant, ceux qui n'avaient pas pensés à s'enfuir pendant la joute verbale des jumeaux avec le mage noir. Dans le parc, des médicomages s'occupaient des nombreux blessés, et les autres avaient entrepris de réunir les corps.

Harry passa devant ces corps et tomba à genoux en voyant les deux derniers. Il y avait de nombreux aurors et membres de l'Ordre dont il ignorait le nom. Mais il reconnu Maugrey Fol'œil, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Emeline Vance, le professeur Chourave, Lavande, Seamus, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Colin Crivey…puis Luna, un sourire aux lèvres, et Hagrid. Le demi géant semblait avoir été attaqué par des dizaines de loup garou. Harry pleura pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Drago viennent s'assoir près de lui.

- C'est tellement injuste, dit-il soudain. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… je n'ai jamais dit à Hagrid combien je l'aimais… Luna, Seamus… tous ces morts… pourquoi eux, et pas moi ?

- Ne dit pas ça Harry ! S'insurgea Ron. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles choses ! Angie et toi avaient pris des risques bien plus que quiconque… ils se sont tous battus pour la liberté…

- Et maintenant nous devons honorer leur mémoire, continua Drago. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser d'être en vie ! C'est ainsi, c'est … terrible et injuste, mais c'est ainsi… Et Ginny, Marjorie et Angie comptent sur toi.

Drago avait raison, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. La guerre était finie, et il restait maintenant à réussir à panser toutes les blessures.

* * *

**Et voilà… Alors ? Comment trouvez vous cette bataille finale (bof bof bof d'après moi….)**

**Je posterais l'épilogue dans quelques jours **

**A très vite (et n'oubliez pas les reviews… please, please, please !)**

**Bizzz**

**Haley :) **


	32. Adieu des amis, à bientôt Poudlard

**Coucou !**

**Et oui, ca y est… voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire…**

**Ca me fait autant plaisir de poster cette épilogue, que le jour où j'ai écrit le mot « FIN », il y a presque deux ans maintenant. **

**Je sais que mon style d'écriture n'a pas été super pour cette histoire (désolée :D), mais c'était ma première, et depuis j'espère m'être améliorée (au moins un peu lol) ! **

**En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lu, et encore plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et qui ont été fidèle à cette histoire… **

**Mimi72**** : désolée de t'avoir fait remonter de mauvais souvenir… Mais merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Et oui, tu vas pouvoir découvrir la suite ! Et tout de suite même si tu as envie, puisque j'ai posté le premier chapitre ! J'espère que l'épilogue ne te décevra pas :) A bientôt ! Bisous**

**Lily**** : lol ! Merci beaucoup :) Mais j'avoue que je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Angie, comme ses amis d'ailleurs… Mais Albus, et oui, ca m'a brisé le cœur, mais il le fallait aussi, surtout pour que les jumeaux trouvent le courage de tuer Voldemort… Quand à la suite, je poste le premier chapitre en même temps que cet épilogue, et j'espère que ça te plaira (et que j'arriverais à te faire aimer les crossover :D). Merci pour tes gentils compliments (non, je n'ai pas pris de cours lol), et merci d'avoir aimé ! A bientôt :) Bises**

**Lul**** : et si, c'est la fin, et malheureusement j'ai du choisir quelques personnages à sacrifier :( … J'espère que la fin te plaira ! Bisous :)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse… **

**Bonne lecture à tous **

**Haley Black :)**

* * *

**32 – Adieu mes amis, à bientôt Poudlard (Epilogue)**

A la fin de la journée, une fois les protections de Poudlard réactivées, Minerva fit revenir Ginny, Hermione et Dora à l'infirmerie avec les bébés. On leur fit un résumé détaillé de la bataille, et elles pleurèrent elles aussi pendant un long moment. Angie dormait toujours, et son sommeil semblait agité malgré la potion qu'elle avait prise, mais Drago restait silencieusement près d'elle en berçant leur fille.

Ginny, Hermione et Dora pleuraient dans les bras de leurs maris, en serrant leurs enfants sur leurs cœurs. Sirius pleurait lui aussi, caché dans le cou de Maïa, et Severus consolait Ellie comme il pouvait.

- Je suis terriblement désolée, Harry, dit soudain Minerva. Albus était le plus grand homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et il serait vraiment fier de toi, de vous tous…

- Merci, professeur… je sais qu'il vous estimez beaucoup, et vous ferez un excellent directeur pour cette école… vous m'avez épaté avec votre sabre ! Répondit Harry en se forçant à sourire.

Minerva sourit à son tour avant de répondre :

- Saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Harry, comme vous tous. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, beaucoup de choses sont à régler…

xXx

Le lendemain, tous les élèves aidèrent les professeurs à remettre de l'ordre dans le château et le parc. Minerva avait été nommée Directrice de Poudlard, et il avait été décidé de maintenir les examens de fin d'année, conformément à la volonté de Dumbledore.

Son portrait était en effet apparu dans le bureau directorial, et il s'était adressé à Minerva et aux jumeaux alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir son testament :

- Ne soyez pas tristes, les enfants… ma vie a été longue et bien remplie. J'ai eu le bonheur de partager avec vous des moments magnifiques, et j'aurais même vu mes arrières petits enfants. Votre vie est devant vous… alors vivez là ! Vous découvrirez dans ce testament que je vous lègue bien sur tout ce que j'ai : ma fortune, mon manoir à Godric's Hollow. Il y a aussi une formule, que j'ai trouvé il y a peu, qui te permettras de reconstruire le manoir Potter, Angie… oui, vous avez bien entendu, vos parents vivaient dans le manoir familial des Potter, à quelques centaines de mètres du mien… a vous de voir lequel des deux manoirs vous choisirez… Je vous aime, les enfants, et vous pourrez venir me parler aussi souvent que l'envie vous prend… Minerva, vous savez combien j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous serez une excellente directrice. Je tiens à ce que les examens de fin d'année aient lieu… à vous de voir si c'est réalisable… Et je sais aussi que vous saurez enfin trouver un professeur de DCFM permanent…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Minerva, puis salua les trois sorciers avant de quitter son tableau.

xXx

Il fut enterré le jour suivant, devant le lac noir. Le parc de Poudlard fut envahi par des centaines de sorciers et sorcières, venus rendre un dernier hommage au sorcier le plus respecté du monde magique depuis Merlin lui-même. Tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard avaient revêtus une cape blanche, et occupaient les premières rangées. A la fin de la cérémonie les centaures lancèrent des milliers de flèches dans les airs, et on entendit les cris de douleurs des différentes créatures de la forêt. Puis, main dans la main, Angie et Harry s'approchèrent de la tombe et déposèrent deux lys éternels. Angie leva les mains au ciel et des centaines de pétales de roses blanches tombèrent autour d'elle. Harry pointa alors sa baguette de chaque côté de la tombe, et aussitôt deux magnifiques rosiers blanc apparurent, hommage éternel des jumeaux à la personne qu'ils aimeraient toujours

xXx

Hagrid aussi avait été enterré dans le parc, près de sa cabane, et il eut droit au même hommage que Dumbledore par les créatures de la forêt interdite. Les jumeaux firent pousser pour lui un olivier, signe de paix éternelle…

Les enterrements se succédèrent, et les six jeunes insistèrent pour assister à chacun, afin de ne jamais oublier toutes ces personnes, ni leur courage et leurs talents.

xXx

La semaine suivante, Minerva annonça que les examens étaient maintenus. Elle accorda une semaine entière de révision et tous les professeurs se mirent à la disposition des élèves pour les aider.

Albus avait eu raison, c'était le meilleur moyen de changer les idées des élèves et de leur faire comprendre que la vie devait continuer.

Ainsi, Hermione, Angie et les trois garçons passèrent leurs ASPIC, pendant que Molly, Sirius et Severus étaient chargés de surveiller les bébés.

Et dès le lendemain des derniers examens, le Poudlard express ramena les élèves à Londres. Les six jeunes avaient insistés pour le prendre, une dernière fois. Tout le voyage, ils s'étaient remémorés leurs sept années d'études, avec ses joies, ses peines, ses découvertes… Il s'était passé tant de choses incroyables, et la plus belle était sans aucun doute l'arrivée de la nouvelle génération, qui les avait beaucoup aidés à surmonter le chagrin. Les trois bébés étaient très sages, et semblaient écouter toutes ces histoires.

- Bon, et quel est votre meilleur souvenir ? Demanda Angie. Harry ?

- Sans aucune hésitation, mon premier match de Quidditch. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre ! Ron ?

- Le voyage en voiture volante en deuxième année, c'était génial, enfin au début ! … Et toi Ginny ?

- Heu, le départ des jumeaux et la tête que faisait Ombrage… mémorable ! ... Mione ?

- Je pense que c'est mon arrivée à Poudlard, la magie c'était nouveau pour moi… Et toi, Drago ?

- Vous… la façon dont vous m'avez laissé entrer dans votre vie…

Tout le monde sourit et Angie l'embrassa. Il reprit :

- Quoi ? C'est vrai… Bon, et toi Angie, quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?

- Y'en a tellement ! Mais je pense que celui qui me fait le plus rire s'est passé ici, dans ce même compartiment… une petite brune aux cheveux en bataille est entrée et se fut le premier round du match Ron/Hermione qui a duré plus que cinq ans !

Cette fois, tout le monde rigola. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille, ils se sentaient un peu mieux. Jamais ils n'oublieraient, et la vie était devant eux.

- Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous l'année prochaine ! Lança Ginny.

La petite rousse était la seule à retourner à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Drago attendaient impatiemment les résultats de leurs ASPIC pour pouvoir se présenter au concours de l'école d'aurors. Il restait de nombreux mangemorts en liberté, et surtout Bellatrix qui était introuvable, alors les garçons se faisaient un devoir de continuer à protéger le monde ! Hermione et Angie, quand à elles, avaient décidées de s'accorder une année pour s'occuper de leurs filles, et elles ne cessaient de dire qu'elles en avaient bien besoin…

Arrivés à la gare King Cross, une fois descendue du Poudlard express, Angie eut pourtant la drôle d'impression qu'elle reviendrait ici bien plus tôt que prévu. Mais elle oublia vite cette pensée, et téléporta tout le monde.

xXx

Ils venaient d'arriver Square Grimaud, quand Angie demanda à Molly si elle pouvait garder les enfants. Elle voulait essayer tout de suite la formule de son grand père, et tous le comprenait bien.

Ainsi, les six jeunes étaient devant le manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Il été vraiment en ruine et Angie eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Les jumeaux avaient décidés que le manoir Potter reviendrait à Harry puisqu'il en portait le nom, et Angie ressemblait tellement à son grand père que le choix n'avait vraiment pas été difficile.

Angie se posta alors devant la maison et déplia un morceau de parchemin avant de dire :

- Que ce qui a été détruit autrefois, soit reconstruit au même endroit, que le mal soit chassé, par la puissance de ma volonté. Potter bénissaient votre maison, que l'héritier en prenne possession.

Et là, devant leurs yeux stupéfaits, le manoir Potter reprit forme. Il était imposant et magnifique : sur trois étages, fait de pierres claires, et entouré par un jardin qui semblait être immense.

Angie et Harry mirent en place le sortilège du Fidelitas, faisant d'Harry le gardien du secret, puis visitèrent le manoir. Il y avait une dizaine de chambres et quatre salles de bains, la cuisine était immense et chaleureuse, comme toutes les pièces de la maison. C'était vraiment une maison magnifique.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le manoir Dumbledore. Il était à peu près aussi grand que le manoir Potter, mais fait de pierres rouges et beiges. L'intérieur était tout aussi spacieux et chaleureux. Ils firent d'Angie le gardien du secret, puis retournèrent Square Grimaud.

Il leur faudrait un peu de temps avant de réussir à personnaliser les maisons et être capables d'y vivre…

xXx

Une semaine après, Minerva vint leur rendre visite avec le résultat de leurs ASPIC. Les garçons avaient obtenus les notes nécessaires pour devenir auror, Hermione avait bien sur eu que des Optimal, et Angie s'en sortait aussi très bien, surtout fière des Optimal en DCFM et en sortilèges.

- Angelina, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit Minerva. Je sais que tu vas sans doute me répondre que tu es trop jeune, ou pas expérimentée… mais le poste de DCFM est fait pour toi et je serais vraiment contente que tu l'acceptes.

Angie ne savait pas quoi dire, et lança à Drago un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis persuadé que tu ferais une prof géniale, dit-il

Tous étaient de cet avis et Angie accepta alors avec plaisir, mais appréhension. Molly se proposa aussitôt pour garder Emilie pendant les heures de cours d'Angie, qui rentrerait bien sur chez elle chaque soir.

xxx XXX xxx

Dix sept ans avaient passés. Ron et Drago étaient des aurors réputés, et Harry avait été nommé Directeur du département des aurors. Hermione était une brillante journaliste, Ginny médicomage, et Angie était toujours professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Emilie, Marjorie, Alice et Teddy avaient 17 ans, et allaient entamer leur dernière année à Poudlard. La famille s'était bien agrandie… Harry et Ginny avait eu un fils, Cédric, qui avait aujourd'hui 14 ans. Ron et Hermione aussi, et Hugo avait 15 ans, comme les jumelles d'Angie et Drago, Alexia et Luna.

Sirius et Maïa s'était mariés et avaient eu un fils, James qui avait le même âge que Cédric, comme Melissa Rogue, la fille de Severus et Ellie, ainsi que Lily Lupin.

La nouvelle génération de maraudeurs faisait fureur à Poudlard, détrônant largement leurs parents et grands parents !

Mais ceci est une autre aventure. Et comme leurs parents, ils auraient sans doute à affronter pas mal d'épreuves. Emilie savait très bien qui elle était, une Fée blanche, gardienne de la magie blanche. Elle avait presque plus de pouvoir que sa mère, mais elle savait que quelque part se trouvait un enfant de son âge, un enfant avec qui elle partageait le sang des Black… et qui pourtant était son total opposé… le gardien de la magie noire… Et elle savait qu'un jour, elle aurait à l'affronter…

Et ce jour allait arriver…

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà… c'est fini**

**Un petit commentaire peut-être pour la fin de cette histoire ? :))**

**Je vous invite maintenant à découvrir la suite de cette histoire : « Magie blanche, magie noire et sang froid », qui est un cross over HP/Twilight : **_**Quand les enfants de nos héros débarquent à Forks pour faire leur 7e année, tout dérape. Emilie Malefoy et Marjorie Potter vont en voir de toutes les couleurs...**_

**Alors si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas, j'ai posté le premier chapitre :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ! **

**A bientôt**

**Haley Black**


End file.
